Mi Cárcel, Tu Cárcel D&H
by adi.roldan
Summary: Draco lleva 8 años en Azkaban, por fin su juicio se realizara, el joven Draco es acusado de puras mentiras y dependera de alguien que jamas pensó...es posible que su abogado sea uno de sus mas viejos y peores enemigos?...Un Dramione muy especial!
1. Capitulo I: Reencuentros Mortales

Hola!!! Bueno mi nombre es Adriana Roldán y esta es mi primera vez que subo en fanfiction, porque quiero aclarar que ya he subido en otras webs, pero ahora despues de los muchos problemas que estas presentan creo que comenzare a subir aqui...tengo ya mas de medio año leyendo fics en esta web y pues la mayoria de los Dramione me encantan, soy una fan 100 de esos fics y pues aqui obviamente traigo uno de esos...

Espero que les guste mucho y me dejen muchos reviews...si? No saben cuanto me alegro al leerlos y me siento de lo mejor...gracias desde ahorita y pues espero que les guste el fic...

Me despido de todas y nos leemos pronto!!!

Declaro que ninguno de los personajes que salgan en este fic son mios, todos y cada uno son de la fabulosa JKRowling...asi que ya saben y a leer!

* * *

Mi cárcel...tu cárcel...D&H

**Capitulo 1.**

**Se encontraba acostado en la pequeña cama que le había sido dada hace ocho años, pensaba en todos los años que había pasado allí, fue una larga y dura estancia y por fin se había cumplido el plazo al cual había sido obligado a cumplir…y ahora esperaba a la persona que le ayudaría a salvar su futuro.**

**El silencio con el cual había estado acompañado la mayoría de su estancia allí fue interrumpido, comenzó a escuchar unos pasos, pero no se movió, siguió viendo el techo desde su mullida cama de una de las torres de Azkaban…escucho como los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas…era obvio que la persona que iba hacia donde el era mujer, los sonidos de los pasos eran de tacones…pensó que eso le podría favorecer pues a pesar de que los años ganados los había pasado allí el seguía siendo el ejemplar de hombre perfecto…así como lo fue en Howartz…los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca de el y el estaba listo para recibir a la mujer que venia fuera quien fuera.**

**-Malfoy…-era el guardia el que le hablaba-…tienes solo diez minutos para convencerla…nada de legeremancia y…ten cuidado con tus encantos-el hombre abrió la puerta y la mujer entro…ella camino rodeando la habitación siempre alejada de la vista de el.**

**Mientras ella inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de una silla para comenzar el paso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y espero que ella hablara…pero ella se mantuvo callada-y bien?-pregunto cuando ella ya había tomado asiento.**

**-Sabes, Malfoy…nunca creí que viviría tanto para lograr verte tras las rejas…la verdad jamás lo creí posible-Draco se sentó asustado, esa voz la conocía y sabia que jamás se equivocaría…menos todavía si la voz que oyó por casi siete años ahora le hablaba burlona.**

**-…Granger…-susurro mas para si que para la persona que se encontraba con el.**

**-La misma-se apresuro a contestar-sabes? cuando me dijeron que esto seria difícil no lo creí, tomando en cuenta que ni tu nombre me dieron, pero cuando al entrar a Azkaban me dijeron que venia a sacar a Draco Malfoy…vi el problema en el que me había metido…**

**Draco se levanto de su cama y camino a donde estaba la…persona que le ayudaría a salir de allí…rodeo la silla varias veces hasta que por fin se detuvo frente a ella, se agacho para quedar a la altura de su rostro-bueno Granger…te crees capaz de sacarme de aquí?...o quieres que llame a otra persona?**

**-No te preocupes, Malfoy…a pesar de nuestro odio mutuo te sacare de aquí…o por lo menos…lo intentare-Hermione se levanto de la silla en la que había estado cuando el se había erguido nuevamente, se puso a caminar alrededor de la habitación nuevamente…-dime Malfoy…como te trata la vida?...o por lo menos Azkaban?-la verdad Hermione ya había visto que Malfoy seguía estando igual de bueno pero no lo admitiría…Malfoy seguía con su pelo rubio, el cual ahora le caía con mas libertad por su espalda aun estando atado por un listón negro, su cuerpo estaba bastante formado pero sin exagerar, era delgado pero a pesar de estar en Azkaban no estaba demacrado ni nada por el estilo.**

**-Yo creo que ya revisaste que tan bien estoy, no?...te preguntaría lo mismo pero no hace falta, se ve que la vida te trata…bastante bien-Draco la miro de arriba abajo, el pelo de Hermione estaba mas oscuro, bastante a decir verdad pero sobre el caían unas rayas rubias casi blancas, iba con un saco azul negro y una falda del mismo color algo corta, se podía apreciar que Hermione seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo que en la escuela pues no era ni muy delgada pero tampoco era gorda.**

**Hermione sonrió de el lado por unos segundos pero luego regreso a su estado serio-cual es la razón por la que me has traído aquí, Malfoy?**

**-Disculpa que te baje de la nube Granger pero yo no te he llamado a ti, pedí una persona que fuera como yo y que supiera en carne que fue estar aquí, que comprendiera lo que yo he sentido en 8 años y me ayudara finalmente a hacer creer a la gente que jamás pelee en la batalla y mucho menos fui yo el que mato a Dumbledore-Hermione lo miro interrogativa por unos segundos, y levanto una ceja.**

**-Primero Malfoy, yo no me parezco a ti…segundo jamás sabré que fue estar aquí porque yo jamás estaré aquí…y tercero, tendrás que convencerme que no fuiste tu el que mato a Dumbledore y darme una buena razón para sacarte de aquí…porque la verdad te ves bastante bien tras las rejas-Hermione volvió a sonreír.**

**-Disculpa Granger pero haz fallado, si estas aquí es por algo, lo mas seguro es porque sabrás entenderme lo que no muchos hacen, además si estarás aquí, con solo estar 5 minutos uno se da cuenta de la clase de lugar que es esto-Hermione respondió afirmativamente en su interior, la verdad no entendía como Malfoy había aguantado tanto tiempo en Azkaban-y tu prácticamente vivirás lo que yo viví en el pasado, sabrás que fue lo que paso y me terminaras sacando-Draco se acerco a ella y ella instintivamente retrocedió hasta dar con la pared, Draco aprovecho para pegarse a ella-lo harás…porque me necesitaras afuera…-le susurro.**

**-Basta, Malfoy-dijo el mismo guardia-te dije que mantuvieras tu distancia-Draco quito las manos de los lados de Hermione y las levanto.**

**-Bueno Malfoy…será difícil, espero poder hacer algo por ti aunque no creo que se haga mucho, a lo mínimo…5 años más y lo máximo te harán pasar miles de veces por el beso de un dementor…**

**Draco la miro aun frente a ella y sonrió-no lo creo Hermione…tu estas deseosa de un ascenso y yo soy tu ascenso a la cima, no? Se que lo soy pues mi vida cuesta mucho y mas si yo pago millones porque me saquen…tu debes defender el nombre de todos tus compañeros y el de tu jefe…adiós linda-se termino de alejar de ella y camino nuevamente a la cama, Hermione le dirigió una ultima mirada y pasando de largo salio.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-…no! Entiende que no lo hare-grito Hermione a su amigo de hace años…**

**-Hermione debes hacerlo…el pagara millones y eso lo necesitamos, además tu eres la que mas lo controla y lo tiene en su lugar, aparte de eso no pasaras mucho con el, solo se te exigen 20 horas en 1 mes si tu quieres que el tenga mas tiempo allá tu, pero con 20 basta y sobra, solo tienes que analizar que lo que te diga no sea mentira…**

**Hermione se volteo y miro furiosa a su amigo-como no serás tu el que este frente a el rodeado de asesinos…sin contar que el puede ser uno y me puede violar y luego matar!**

**-Cálmate, Hermione-intervino Ron-la cosa es que tu eres la única que lo controla y pues…yo no puedo, tengo que cuidar a Pansy…tiene 5 meses…además puede que el haya cambiado al igual que ella o no?**

**-Puede ser, Hermione…o así como te lo ha dicho el, el jamás fue malo, lo único que paso fue que estuvo mal influenciado…además Hermione…el tiene 24 años, hasta donde sabemos es menor que tu! Cual es el problema?**

**Hermione bufo enojada con sus amigos, ella creía que ellos la apoyarían pero ocurrió todo lo contrario…-si quieres-le dijo Ron luego de un silencio-nosotros podemos turnarnos para acompañarte…si le tienes miedo…**

**-Yo no le tengo miedo!!! Si? Lo que pasa es que me da coraje tener que verlo luego de tantos años…y me vale que sea menor que yo, el sabe ocupar el avada, me podría matar si me quita la varita…**

**-Hermione-suspiro Harry-las varitas las quitan a la entrada…no creo que sea tan malo…tienes que hacerlo, además eres la que se a quedado estancada, Ron y yo ya estamos arriba, tu aun no…**

**-Y eso porque me ponen a las personas mas difíciles, no? Siempre me tocan los casos difíciles y de los que no se puede salvar nada!**

**-Si te pongo a las más difíciles es porque confió en ti-dijo el jefe de los tres muchachos entrando a la oficina-en ti más que en nadie, Hermione…**

**-Vamos Armand! Lo que pasa es que nadie toma esos retos y yo los tengo que agarrar y luego cuando todo se viene abajo la culpa es mía, solo mía!-Hermione se fue a la ventana que había allí y corrió las cortinas para ver la calle principal que llevaba al centro de Londres, vio los muchos carros que pasaban frente al lugar, el edificio en el que estaban tenia talla de firma de abogados y era algo parecido con la diferencia de que era para sacar a los magos que lo solicitaran de Azkaban y exclusivamente puesto que ningún muggle era importante para ellos.**

**-Haremos algo…iras a tus primeras visitas sola, entendido? Si el señor Malfoy se pasa un día contigo tu lo recibirás junto a unos guardias en una de las salas de Azkaban, si hemos evitado eso es para darle mas privacidad a sus platicas, entendido? No quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos la acompañe, han llegado mas expedientes y quiero que me ayuden con uno en especial si?**

**Los tres amigos asintieron-bueno adiós Hermione-dijo Harry antes de salir seguido de Ron que solo le hizo una seña de mano a Hermione y salio, Hermione se sentó frustrada en su escritorio…mañana seria otro día y empezarían las visitas a Malfoy…era frustrante para ella pensar en el, en especial porque sabia que el intentaría de todo para hacerla caer, y eso era lo que menos quería.**

**Molesta se levanto nuevamente, necesitaba despejar su mente y en la oficina le era imposible, tomo el expediente de Draco Malfoy y las llaves de su apartamento, auto y oficina, salio rápido y echo llave…camino unos pasos y se detuvo frente a una puerta, se asomo-Armand…perdón, jefe…me tomare la tarde para leer el expediente de Malfoy…ya no me necesita, verdad?**

**-No te preocupes, Hermione…ve tranquila-Armand se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco a ella, al llegar a ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso en la comisura de al boca-quiero que sepas que si te he dado ese trabajo es porque confió en ti, si? Y quiero ver hasta donde llegas, lo que tu haces es ir contra todo el mundo que cree que el es culpable, quiero que lo saques de allí, si?**

**-Aunque es lo que menos quiera…-suspiro-lo intentare-le sonrió a su novio y salio de la oficina, camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a un restaurante, entro y pidió una mesa en habitación privada, tomo asiento y regó todo en la mesa, comenzó a ver pagina por pagina cada cosa, primero necesita aclarar sus ideas y ver que era lo que pasaba, porque el estaba allí? Como lo atraparon? Haciendo que? Todo!...siguió buscando hasta dar con una serie de paginas de diarios, todas la hojas era de el diario **_**El Profeta**_**…tomo una y leyó en encabezado: **_**Malfoy capturado luego de años de búsqueda y culpa…Draco Malfoy, 8 años tras las rejas…Asesino de Dumbledore tras la rejas…Voldemort muerto, Malfoy hallado**_**…los encabezados seguían y seguían pero ninguno llamaba su atención…todo parecía normal…-que fue lo que te paso, Malfoy?-se murmuro…siguió buscando hasta que se detuvo en una pagina…**_**Draco Malfoy mato a su padre, maldición asesina lo delata**_**…Hermione se detuvo en el encabezado que nunca había visto, se sorprendió mucho, así que…Malfoy había caído tras las rejas por haber ocupado la maldición asesina y de esa forma le ministerio ubico de donde venia el hechizo y por eso lo capturaron…tomo la pagina y leyó lo que se desenvolvía en el asunto…**_**Tras casi 1 año de búsqueda de el Mortífago Lucius Malfoy, este fue hallado muerto tras haber sido asesinado por su propio hijo, el cual fue descubierto después de localizar donde fue ocupada la maldición…**_**Hermione leyó una y otra vez el encabezado…cual había sido la razón por la cual el había matado a su propio padre? Que había pasado? Habría sido acusado de asesinato contra su padre? Guardo todo nuevamente y se alisto para irse, solamente dejo afuera la pagina de el asesinato de Malfoy…**

**Ya era tarde, el sol ya estaba oculto y la oscuridad estaba cayendo cada vez mas sobre Londres, Hermione camino unas calles mas de regreso al edificio donde trabajaba, frente a el estaba su auto, entro y lo encendio, se fue a su apartamento y volvio a regar todas las paginas que habian sobre Malfoy en el suelo alfombrado para luego comenzar a seleccionar las que le hablaban de la muerte de Lucius, casi no habian, lo que mas resaltaba era la captura de el…tomo nuevamente el diario de la tarde y decidio leerse toda la noticia, esa podia ser una de las primeras cosas para hablar con el, el porque lo habia matado…las razones…todo…**

_**Draco Malfoy mato a su padre, maldición asesina lo delata**_

_**Tras casi 1 año de busqueda de el Mortífago Lucius Malfoy, este fue hallado muerto tras haber sido asesinado por su propio hijo, el cual fue descubierto después de localizar donde fue ocupada la maldición**_

_**El mortifago Lucius Malfoy fue hallado muerto por su propio hijo, todo ocurrió en la calle 5 de la Av. Apple, al Nte. De Constricta casa 6, donde el mortifago Draco Malfoy hijo de el millonario Lucius Malfoy, fue hallado sobre el cuerpo de su padre el día 8 de Agosto de el año 1997, al parecer este lo mato con sus propias manos pero en un arrebato de locura le aplico la maldición asesina, la cual alerto a el ministerio el uso indebido de la misma, llamando la atención de muchos aurores que llegaron al lugar donde aun se encontraba el actual mortifago.**_

**Hermione leyó el primer párrafo una y otra vez…nada concordaba, como fue que Malfoy luego de matarlo le hubiera aplicado al maldición, era ilógico pues el debía de saber que lo atraparían…que fue lo que paso? Volvio su vista al diario y siguió leyendo.**

_**Al llegar al lugar los aurores lo apresaron mientras el no ponía resistencia alguna, tomaron la varita que el tenia en el bolsillo de tu túnica de mortifago y luego le practicaron un hechizo a su varita pero se vio de que esta tenia horas sin ocuparse, tras probar la de Lucius Malfoy se concluyo que el menor de los Malfoy mato a su padre con la varita de el.**_

**Como era posible eso…era imposible que el teniendo su varita hubiera ocupado la de su padre, además allí faltaba un dato sumamente importante, cuando se aplica ese hechizo tambien se ve quien fue el ultimo en ocuparla pero no se decía nada y de haber sido Draco Malfoy el diario se lo hubiera comido vivo, algo no cabía entre las afirmaciones de el mismo…**

_**Draco malfoy fue apresado y ese mismo día se le ha llevado a juicio donde se le ha condenado a 8 años de prisión para luego decidir su futuro…bla, bla, bla…**_

**Hermione se froto los ojos, habia descubierto mucho, la verdad ahora tenia duda de que el habia ocupado el hechizo, los datos lo daban, además…de haber sido el se hubiera hecho publica la noticia y hasta hubieran sacado dibujos de la varita, al final de la hoja salía Draco de adolescente con su cabeza gacha mientras lo llevaban entre 8 aurores…**

**Hermione se levanto y camino hacia la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua y se fue a acostar, mañana seria otro día y tendría que enfrentar a Draco Malfoy, sacarle la verdad y ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera posible…ahora menos que nunca creía que el habia sido el autor de todo eso, la verdadera persona que ocupo el hechizo habia engañado a todo el mundo, o por lo menos a la prensa…se fue a acostar aun con su mente en el diario, al final se rindió igual mañana comenzaría la batalla y ella debía ganarla.**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar post...solo deben apretar en Go y muchos niños seran felices XD. 


	2. Capitulo II: Un Recuerdo Perturbador

_Bueno aqui les va el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero con toda el alma que les guste y me dejen muchos post! Ok?_

* * *

_Capitulo II: Un Recuerdo Perturbador._

Clac, clac, clac…

Los pasillos de Azkaban fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de Hermione, según le habían dicho a la entrada habían cambiado de celda a Malfoy; eso estaba mejor, pues la verdad subir a esas torres era un infierno y mas aun con esos tacones…llego al frente de una celda y le abrieron la puerta, ella entro y fue especialmente recibida por la mirada fría de Malfoy; frente a la cama en la que el estaba sentado había una silla, camino a ella pero antes de que pudiera tomar asiento el le hablo-seria mejor que tu estuvieras en la cama, no?-ella no se volteo a el ni le dijo nada, solamente termino su camino y finalmente tomo asiento.

-Quiero que me digas porque te atraparon…-Malfoy se mantuvo callado unos segundos, dudando en contestarle, la verdad le era muy difícil contestarle la pregunta y al fin y al cabo, que caso tenia? Ninguno a decir verdad.

-No esta mas que obvio que fue por ser un mortífago?-le contesto, echo su cabello atrás y se acostó en la cama; Hermione cambio su semblante a uno molesto, ella estaba allí y el no cooperaba, eso en verdad le molestaba mucho.

-Quiero la verdad, Malfoy…no quiero estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Esa es la verdad, Granger…me atraparon y condenaron a 8 años por ser un mortífago y un seguidor de Voldemort…por que otra razón lo harían?  
hermione lo observo fijamente a sus ojos, hace varios años ya una vez Armand le dijo que los ojos se dilataban cuando alguien mentía por la nerviosidad de el culpable, y la verdad eso le había funcionado bastante y gracia s a ese método ella muchas veces supo la verdad-no lo se, por eso te pregunto…mira por ti mismo que es lo que me ha dado a entender que no fue por ser mortífago ni por estar con Voldemort-dijo tirándole el periódico; Draco se sentó inmediatamente y leyó el encabezado-sigues pensando que te condenaron por eso?

-Tu no sabes la verdad o si Granger? Que es lo que haces aquí si vienes a dudar sobre mi pasado? que te importa a ti si yo mate a mi padre?-contesto levantando la mirada.  
-Necesito saberlo, Malfoy…para ver en que me estoy metiendo…la gente ocupara tu asesinato a su favor y caerás si yo no se la verdad y no se como defenderte…que fue lo que paso ese día? Porque mataste a tu padre? Allí dice que el murió por perdida de sangre, por lo que leí fue herido con un puñal, no? entonces porque tirarle la maldición sabiendo que te iban a atrapar?  
Malfoy siguió mirando el periódico por unos segundos-siempre me gusto esta foto-afirmo luego de un silencio-me veía bastante bien a decir verdad…no te gusto ayer que la viste? No recordaste como era en Howartz?

-No te arrepientes de no haberte acostado conmigo en ese momento, cuando estábamos en 6º año y nos encontramos en los baños?

-Que fue lo que te paso, Malfoy?-le trato de interrumpir Hermione-Porque el arrebato de locura?-mientras Draco seguía hablando incoherencias de su pasado, Hermione le bombardeaba de preguntas-porque lo mataste? Porque le tiraste el Avada Kedavra?-Draco callo y regreso su vista al periódico.

Draco bajo la cabeza frustrado y sonrió con un suave bufido-nunca creas todo lo que dice un papel…-susurro-no todo será verdad, jamás!

-Disculpa Malfoy…yo no soy adivina, me importa poco lo que eso significa, necesito que tu me digas que paso y si es verdad lo que dice allí…me lo dirás o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?-ambos se vieron por unos segundos, Draco con la ira contenida de escuchar lo que le decía ella, y Hermione enojada por no tener nada aun, ya tenían un buen rato discutiendo incoherencias.  
-Sabes? La verdad jamás saldrá del todo a la luz, yo solo te diré algo, si? Yo no mate a mi padre, la verdad de lo que paso ese día la descubrirás por ti misma…yo no hablare de mi pasado, yo te mostrare mi pasado-Hermione lo miro sorprendida, que quería decir, el la hechizaría o que? Draco se acerco a ella y ella retrocedió-no te haré nada, solo te enseñare la verdad-le dijo mientras se volvía a acercar, puso sus manos en su cabeza.

Hermione inmediatamente cayó en una especia de trance, Draco al tomo en brazos y la acostó en la cama-Recordaus Pasadus.

Ella abrió los ojos y se vio cayendo de el cielo, de una considerable altura, aunque solo fue por pocos segundos, ya que segundos después cayo en lo que era un jardín, aunque estaba muerto, era el jardín de una vieja casa, una casa que parecía desolada, camino a una de las ventana y miro adentro topándose con la imagen de un chico rubio, sus muñecas estaban colgadas de un tubo y su cabeza caía ladeada dando a entender que no estaba despierto. Rodeo la casita y entro en la puerta trasera, camino un tanto y llego a la sala donde había visto antes a Malfoy, rodeo unas libreras y llego al frente de ellas para ver a Malfoy.

-Al fin despertaste-dijo una voz en la oscuridad, vio que alguien salía de la oscuridad y caminaba hasta Malfoy, quien en ese momento abría los ojos, siempre con una gran dificultad, el hombre cubierto con un sobretodo y al que Hermione no le pudo ver el rostro, llego a Malfoy y le propino un fuerte puñetazo-…ibas a entregarme, no?-le susurro con una voz llena de cólera, Draco no le contesto ya que aun seguía encogiéndose del dolor, lo que al parecer hizo enojar aun mas al hombre, este retiro el sobretodo de su rostro y apareció la fina cara de el mayor de los Malfoy-sabes que no me importaría matarte, no?

-Se que desde que nací lo quieres hacer-respondió con la voz gélida y llena de rencor-si jamás lo hiciste fue por mama pero ahora que la apartaste de tu camino no importa; estarás feliz de acabar conmigo también, no?-Draco miraba a su progenitor molesto, la persona que tenia frente a el era a la persona que mas odiaba y la verdad lo que menos quería en ese momento era verlo.  
-Me molesta que luego de cuidarte por casi 1 mes, despiertes y me agradezcas así, si por mí fuera estarías muerto.  
-Padre, para comenzar tu fuiste el que me golpeo y me trajo aquí secuestrado, o no?-Lucius lo miro aun mas molesto, nunca le había gustado que le faltaran el respeto y mucho menos la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo, a pesar de que fuera su hijo, el le había arruinado muchos planes.  
-Bueno, Draco…no quiero que sufras mas, esa es la verdad, así que hoy tu vida tendrá fin…-Draco lo miro por unos segundos y sin que el se diera cuenta deslizo su mirada por todo el lugar.

El mayor se descuido y Draco movió sus ojos con mas libertad hasta llegar a el lava trastos, en donde veía una fruta arruinada y un cuchillo.

Lucius no volvió su mirada a su hijo, sino que se volteo y camino hacia fuera de la casita, Draco logro hacerse un poco atrás a pesar de estar atado y al pasar una y otra vez la cuerda por la varilla comenzó a cortarla, hasta que por fin se rompió y el cayo en el suelo. Rapidamente corrió a la cocina, tomo el cuchillo y fue a una de las ventanas, observo el lugar en donde estaba y que su padre regresaba así que regreso al lugar en donde había estado y se escondió detrás de las libreras.

Lucius entro en la casa nuevamente y al llevar su mirada a donde antes estaba su hijo y ahora ya no, sus ojos brillaron con el fuego del odio que en ellos albergaba; en ese momento Draco salto desde entre las sombras y antes de caer sobre su padre, el se volteo y desapareció del lugar, Draco se levanto del suelo y volteo a todos lados, busco en su bolsillo y aun tenia su varita.

-Avada Kedavra-Draco como pudo esquivo el hechizo de su padre pero al hacerlo tiro el cuchillo a la nada, se quedo en silencio unos segundos cuando escucho unos gemidos de dolor, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y camino hasta donde venia el ruido, Lucius yacía hincado con el cuchillo en su pecho, la sangre comenzó a correr y no paraba por nada, unos minutos después su padre cayo al suelo muerto y al momento entraron los aurores.

_x-x-x-x-x_

Hermione abrió los ojos, tenia desde la tarde pensando en el recuerdo de Malfoy, no sabía que hacer, eso podía ser la verdad pero el era un mortífago experimentado y podía estar ocupando alguno de sus trucos en su contra para confundirla, debía actuar con cautela.  
Se levanto de la cama soltándose del brazo de Armand y camino hasta al sala donde había dejado el expediente regado antes de que su novio la convenciera de ir a dormir, volvió a tomar las hojas de los periódicos…necesitaba saber la verdad y si Malfoy decía la verdad su varita aun la tenia el ministerio junto con la de Lucius y ella podría ver si era verdad, además la muerte de Lucius no importo mucho en ese entonces porque el también era un mortífago, su muerte en parte favoreció a la gente porque así ya no estaría la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Hermione comenzó a escribir lo que creía de todo lo que había pasado, tenia que escribir un permiso firmado por su novio donde se autorizaba la búsqueda de la varita de ambos para comprobar que era lo que había pasado, lo necesitaba para el día siguiente y así iría hasta dentro de dos días a ver a Malfoy con el resultado en mano.  
Lo termino y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, se froto los ojos para arreglarse la vista y después la regreso al papel que tenia enfrente de ella-que haces despierta?-se volteo algo exaltada pero se tranquilizo al ver a Armand apoyado en el marco de al puerta-cuando te di el caso no era para que te obsesionaras con el, si?  
-Armand, necesito saber que es lo que le paso, necesito meterme en este caso…necesito…  
-Has llegado a una pared?  
-Si…  
-Que fue lo que te paso?-le dijo Armand acercándose por detrás de ella y llegando hasta tocar sus hombros desnudos por los tirantes de la camisa de dormir.  
-Ya todo se estaba aclarando bastante pero siempre que creo que tengo a donde llegar llega ese recuerdo y no puedo hacer nada, me bloquea la mente y no me deja seguir…ya no se que hacer…no se si creerle a Malfoy-su novio se agacho hasta la altura de su cabeza y le comenzó a sobar el cuello y a hacerle masaje con sus manos, Hermione se relajo un poco, hasta que momentos después sintió a su novio besándoselo.  
A pesar de eso siguió pensando que era lo que había pasado…porque le era tan difícil creerle a Malfoy? Prácticamente de eso podía sacar mucho y de allí empezar a indagar mejor con lo que paso en la batalla y con Dumbledore.

Los besos de su novio en su cuello se hicieron mas exigentes y ella entendió que era lo que quería Armand, pero en ese momento no estaba en todos su cabales para algo así, no en ese estado, ni aunque le hubieran puesto un examen de ruinas antiguas o transformación se hubiera concentrado.

Armand la levanto de la silla y la condució a su habitación pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de su novio ella seguía pensando en Malfoy, era algo imposible, cada vez que lo intentaba besar se acordaba de Malfoy y de lo que le había dicho ahora, recordó también que era cierto lo que Malfoy le dijo, su corazón había dado un vuelco al ver la foto de Draco cuando era joven, ella estuvo prácticamente enamorada de el en todo su sexto año pero jamás hizo nada porque sabia que podía salir lastimada o peor aun ultrajada.  
También recordó el día que lo encontró en el baño, el la había acorralada por varios minutos y luego la había besado, ella sabia que jamás sentiría nada comparado con ese beso, ni siquiera con los que le daba su novio, casi prometido, lo sabia muy bien.  
Luego recordó cuando el intento ir mas allá en el beso y ella se dejo llevar por el momento, cuando le beso desde el cuello hasta el vientre, lo recordó todo muy bien, pero luego llego el recuerdo por el cual ella se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer.  
Recordó cuando Draco se quito la camisa y en su brazo apareció el tatuaje negro, sus ojos se llenaron de agua al verlo, era como le había dicho Harry, el tatuaje se expandía por su antebrazo, un temblor invadió su cuerpo y Draco entendió que había hecho mal al quitarse la camisa, se la puso nuevamente pero Hermione ya se estaba vistiendo y sin voltearlo a ver salio del baño.

Sintió que su novio ya estaba dentro de ella sin su permiso, mientras ella seguía pensando en Malfoy, sentía que Armand se movía con toda libertad dentro de ella, cerro los ojos unos momento y se mordió el labio inferior, luego los abrió y lo que vio la aturdió, no era su novio el que estaba sobre ella, era Draco.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, un peso se coloco a su lado y ella entendió que Armand se había retirado luego de su maravilloso orgasmo, del cual ella ni se había enterado.

El se durmió rápidamente mientras ella seguía despierta, al final se levanto molesta y camino a la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso de Whiski de fuego y se fue nuevamente a la mesa y siguió pensando que pasaría si Malfoy le dijera la verdad de todo, habría sido un error meterlo en Azkaban?

* * *

_Hola mis lectoras!!!_

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews que me han mandado, pues me han encantado! Creo que he pasado muy bien la primera prueba de mi primer capi, pues la verdad me alegra mucho haber tenido lectoras con el y reviews que son lo que mas me alegran…_

_Realmente espero que os haya gustado muchísimo el capitulo y no se os haya hecho tedioso. Pues ustedes entenderéis que siempre los primeros capítulos son como la introducción y vienen dando a algo mas tedioso de lo normal ;), Como os has podido enterar en el primer capi se ha visto que Draco esta en Azkaban y en unos meses será su juicio, el ha pedido que se le traiga uno de los mejores abogados de la comunidad mágica y…ta ta ta tan le han traído a Hermione!_

_Ha comenzado el fic y Draco no ha perdido el tiempo para recordarle a Hermione algunas cositas pasadas (que por cuestión de ética aun no diremos! ;) )…pero a Hermione no el ha importado mucho, ya que se ha rehusado a tomar el caso y pues le han negado la solicitud XD…al final no ha podido hacer nada mas que tomar el caso porque sabe que su novio (si, Armand es su novio O.O), no se lo quitara y que al contrario le dirá que debe hacerlo y que debe sacar a Malfoy de allí…pues ahora no le queda mas y ha comenzado a investigar lo que en verdad le ocurrió a Malfoy, pues ella como buena sabelotodo esta al tanto que Malfoy no es tan idiota XD, como para haber cometido la estupidez de haber matado a su padre y luego haberle aplicado la maldición (nuestro Drakito, no esta tan loco…aun)._

_Ahora en este capi hemos podido ver que Hermione ha entrado en uno de los recuerdos de Draco, pero no esta segura que sea un recuerdo (recuerden que Draco es muy hábil con las artes oscuras, puede que haya inventado eso y la haya hechizado...), ademas de eso Draco ha caido ya la primera vez ante el juicio, y quien sabe si aguantara a la "sangre sucia" por mucho tiempo, pues el no querra contarle en ningun momento algunos de sus problemas, a nadie se los ha dicho, mucho menos comenzara con ella, no? A pesar de todo, poco a poco la tentación gana, ya veremos cuanto ocultara Draco la verdad._

_Bueno, también les diré que mi actualización en las otras webs es de unos 7 días y cuando de verdad hay sequía son dos o tres semanas, pero para alegría de ustedes ya tengo como 12 capis escritos así que escribiré cada tres días o cuatro…y cuando tarde es porque el poner aquí mi fic es también para cambiarle lo que no me ha gustado y ponerle cosas mejores o que vayan mas acorde a la historia (aunque también se puede deber a que estoy escribiendo el otro capi para las otras webs y eso me allá atrasada)._

_Además de todo les contare que soy una gran lectora de fics, me he pasado el ultimo año leyendo fics y pues aquí me tienen mientras leo y escribo (por eso puede que la tardanza en escribir XD), pero siempre ando viendo mis fics, también les pido que cuando tarde en subir no crean que es porque dejare el fic o he muerto, no, lo que pasa es que puede que ando con problemas y muchas veces estos me impiden subir…pero sin eso seré constante en publicar, ok?_

_Bueno por ahora solo les traigo esos, les pondría los otros míos pero esos los subiré poco a poco aquí, así que queden felices con esos, que la verdad son demasiado buenos para ser ciertos XD…_

_Oh, además os pido con toda mi alma que no quiero llegar a saber ni ver que mi fic esta en otras webs, me ha ocurrido y no lo deseo, así que inmediatamente alguien de ustedes llegue a ver uno de mis fics en otra Web y yo no he dicho nada decidme, por favor…gracias de antemano._

_Les aviso desde ya que el fic da mas vueltas en la vida de Hermione que de Draco, ya que el esta en Azkaban y bueno no hace mucho allí, ok? Obviamente en Azkaban ocurrirán muchas cositas que ustedes dirán que a veces son imposibles, pues yo también lo pienso al escribirlas…XD._

_brujiskatty18: muchas gracias por tu tan sincero consejo, pues la verdad me encanta que la critica venga como la tuya, porque en ninguna forma fue pesada, y la razón por la que puse el nombre así es que cuando escribo en el teclado lo hago muy rápido si tengo la inspiración y no me fijo como pongo las cosas, por eso también lo de los puntos y comas, de ahora en adelante lo haré mejor, gracias!_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron y aun mas a las que me postearon, espero que les siga gustado el fic y sigan posteando._

_PD: Recuerden apretar el "GO" y todavía muchos niños mas serán felices…XD_

_PD2: Alguito mas, el capi pasado se llamaba "Reencuentros mortales", el reencuentros obviamente es porque Herm y Draco se han vuelto a ver desde hace casi 9 años y el mortales se ira descubriendo a lo largo del fic…_

_Y por ultimo pero obviamente lo mas importante...mis lindas y primeras lectoras._

_Gin Snape, Ennaira Skywalker, Eris Malfoy, Pansy Paternerita (grax x leerme nuevamente lindisima!), lxlgiselalxl (grax x pasarte preciosa y sube pronto, ok?), konixa, brujiskatty 18 y Saku Malfoy Black...gracias a todas desde el fondo de mi corazontito y pues espero que les guste, me encanto la bienvenida de muchas...gracias por todo._


	3. Capitulo III: Malfoy¿mentiroso?

_Bueno, aki les dejo el capitulo tres, disfrutadlo y ya sabes postead mucho!_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo III: Malfoy...¿mentiroso?_

Hermione abrió los ojos aun perturbada por la noche anterior, parpadeo un par de veces intentando ver donde estaba, su vista se aclaro y vio que estaba en el comedor, se habia quedado dormida…levanto la vista y vio que el reloj del comedor mancaban las 8:30…fue al cuarto a buscar a su novio pero la cama estaba arreglada y no habian señales algunas de que el estuviera todavía allí…camino otra vez afuera y vio un sobre en la mesa donde estaba todos los archivos, lo tomo y vio que por la parte trasera decía algo: "Aquí esta el permiso para mirar las pruebas del caso Malfoy, no te obsesiones mucho y cuídate. Con amor…Armand"

Abrió el sobre y saco la hoja que era otorgada para ir a ver evidencias de casos pasados al ministerio, lo leyó rápido y lo volvio a meter al sobre y se fue a bañar.

Mientras se estaba bañando su móvil sonó, saco el brazo de la ducha y lo extendió hasta su ropa, lo tomo y contesto…

-Hermione Granger…-hizo la pausa debida para que se identificaran-buenos días, Harry…como estas?...malas noticias?...pero eso es bueno, tiene que cambiar la fecha, aun no he avanzado nada…como que no lo han atrasado? Explícate…que?!!! Solo 1 mes?!!! Maldito desgraciado!!! Lo mato!...no puedo calmarme!...ok, respiro…lo intentare…pero si me lo encuentro no dudare en matarlo, maldito de el!...ok gracias, me tengo que ir…nos vemos en la cena hoy, no?...ok, adiós…

Colgó el móvil molesta, el desgraciado de Hudson habia pedido que el juicio fuera adelantado 1 mes, solo tenia 4 semanas para preparar todo contando fines de semana, los cuales…no pensaba trabajar!...otra vez el desgraciado se le ponía enfrente, ahora debería ir con Malfoy ese mismo día y por lo menos pasar hora y media con el todos los malditos días…no podia creerlo…y todo por Armand!...respiro tratando de relajarse aunque la acción fue en vano, apretó cada vez mas sus muñecas y escucho un tronido ocasionado por su ahora aplastado celular, soltó la mano molesta y lo tiro sin importarle donde cayera o en cuantas piezas.

Tomo rápido la toalla que tenia en el perchero y salio del baño, debía ir al ministerio y luego ir a ver a Malfoy para avisarle que las visitas se harían mas largas y mas rápidas de lo común, pero ahora lo importante, averiguar si Malfoy le habia dicho la verdad…

Media hora mas tarde se bajo del metro que la habia llevado a la calle que daba al ministerio, entro y bajo hasta la planta que le habia sido indicada como la de las pruebas confidenciales, camino hasta la señora de por lo menos unos 60 años de edad, de cerca no se veía tan gastada pero se notaba que la mayor parte de su vida ya se habia ido…

Le entrego al carta que le dejo su novio y ella la leyó, vio una y otra vez, primero la carta y luego a ella…Hermione empezó a desesperarse, que pretendía? Tenerla ahí parada todo el día?

Al final le dio una llave plateada pequeña-segundo pasillo a la derecha, tercera estantería, caja numero 8…-Hermione tomo la llave y la señora deslizo su mano debajo del escritorio y toco el botón que abrió el pasaje que se encontraba detrás de un viejo cuadro bastante grande, Hermione camino hacia el y entro-al final de este pasillo hay un ascensor que la llevara la salida, Srita, granger…-Hermione se volteo tremendamente sorprendida, nunca habia visto a esa señora, como sabia su apellido, al terminar de darse vuelta el cuadro se cerro en su cara…

Se dio la vuelta aun frustrada con la duda en su mente, luego de momentos pensando trato de convencerse diciéndose a si misma que de seguro la conocía de algún lado o algún caso y por la edad no la habia reconocido, aunque en el fondo sabia que eso era una mentira, camino hasta el lugar que ella le dijo y busco la caja numero 8, la encontró un poco alto así que la bajo y la puso sobre una mesa en medio de la habitación, metió la llevadilla y la cerradura cedió metió la mano en la caja y saco dos bolsas separadas con una varita cada una en su interior, cada bolsa estaba identificada con el nombre de su dueño, tomo primero la que decía Draco Malfoy y saco la suya, susurro un hechizo y acerco la varita del ex-slytherin a la de ella y la varita se puso azul, ella frunció el seño y tomo la de Lucius Malfoy, la cerco nuevamente a la suya luego de murmurar el hechizo y vio que esa tambien se puso azul, Hermione miro las varitas molesta, las guardo rápido y dejo la llave en un buzón que estaba allí que la llevaría con la señora que se la entrego.

Comenzó a caminar a la salida que estaba al final del pasillo así como se lo indicó la mujer, quería salir de allí, pero mas que nada quería ir a darle un buen puñetazo a Malfoy…que era lo que habia pasado? Esperaba que el tuviera una buena respuesta o por lo menos un buen argumento para que ella no se lo comiera vivo.

Salio del ministerio y camino impaciente hasta la esquina de la calle, no sabia que hacer, podia ir ahorita a Azkaban y matarlo con sus propias manos…o podia pensar en lo ocurrido…prefirió lo primero.

Se presento frente al guardia de turno que cuidaba el sector mas peligroso de todo Azkaban, donde estaban asesinos, mortífagos…el guardia de turno se le puso enfrente-bueno días…buenas tardes…vengo a ver a Malfoy, soy Hermione Granger.

-Se quien es, Srita. Granger…-Hermione no se molesto en preguntar, estaba segura que algo andaba mal-quiere que la lleve o llega usted?

-Iré yo sola-no quería testigos…el le abrio la puerta y le entrego una llave, ella paso por la puerta y entro a buscar al maldito mal nacido de Malfoy, a los cinco pasos la voz rígida del guardia la detuvo.

-Celda 8

Ella se volteo sorprendida…era el mismo numero…maldito numero!-Gracias-dijo fría e ignorando el detalle volvio a caminar pasando varias celdas hasta que llego a la 8 según su cuenta y sabia que no estaba en lo fallido, puso la llave y entro lo mas rapido que pudo.

-Granger-saludo rápido Draco al verla entrar, se suponía que ese día no habría visita, pero mejor así, así de una vez el le preguntaba sobre los diarios, lo hubiera hecho si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido.

-Cállate Malfoy, hay varios asuntos que quiero arreglar y no tengo todo el día, primero: hoy me hablo Harry avisándome que el desgraciado de Hudson pidió que se adelantara el juicio, solo tenemos 4 semanas para trabajar, segundo: hoy fui al ministerio-Draco la miro sorprendido esperando lo peor-no se que piensas Malfoy…no se que tienes en la cabeza…no se si crees que no me daría cuenta…que es lo que te pasa?! Porque no me ayudas?! Quieres quedarte aquí?! Yo te dejo gustosa!!!...Porque las dos malditas varitas dieron azules?!!!

Draco la miro sorprendido y nervioso, ella no el creería y el lo sabia…-puedo explicarlo…-pasaron unos minutos en los que Hermione fulminaba con la mirada a Draco.

-estoy esperando!!!-grito mas molesta aun…

-Ok…tu sabes que cuando uno ocupa hechizos de comprobación sobre la varita de otro, estos se identifican por colores, no?-Hermione no contesto y prefirió seguir matándolo con la mirada-ok, rojo es para un hechizo común, es decir inofensivo…verde cuando no se han ocupado ningún hechizo, lo cual es imposible tenerlo y azul cuando se ha ocupado un hechizo imperdonable…ok…cuando yo te dije que no ocupe el avada kedabra no mentía…mi varita se puso así porque el ultimo hechizo que yo ocupe fue un imperdonable pero fue uno de los dos restantes…

-Que hechizo fue?-pregunto rápidamente al terminar de hablar el, no quería mentiras y de eso estaba decididas-la verdad Malfoy, o en este momento dejo el caso…

-…Fue el crucio…

-Con quien?-pregunto escrutándolo aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia-y cuando?

-Fue con…estudiantes antes de la batalla final…

-No juegues con mi paciencia Malfoy… quiero nombres…en este momento!

Draco la miro delicadamente tratando a cualquier costo de buscar una buena excusa, una buena mentira mejor dicho, si le decía la verdad ella dejaba la celda en ese momento-fueron unos de quinto…no se sus nombres ni los sabia…

Hermione lo miro y luego se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro en la celda, no sabia si creerle…

-Ya que hablaste tu me toca a mi…que es esto?-dijo y saco de debajo de su almohada unas hojas de el diario "El Profeta", Hermione las tomo molesta y vio la portada, sus ojos se ensancharon rápidamente al ver la foto, era ella en una celda hablando con Draco…que era eso? Hasta donde ella sabia el caso se estaba moviendo con delicadeza para que nada cayera fuera del vaso pero en esa foto se demostraba todo lo contrario…que era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

_Ok aqui esta el capi numero tres y no se en realidad que mas decir que es uno de los capis mas tontos de la trama XD...la verdada despues de leerlo para subirlo aqui no me gusto, pero siempre me pasa eso asi que es normal en mi...que se hace!_

_Bueno que quienres que les diga, la cosa anda asi: Hermione ha despertado despues de una cansadisima noche XD, y pues ha visto que su novio le ha dejado el permiso firmado para ir a ver las varitas de los dos Malfoy, al principio de lo mas confiadita pero se ha llevado una muy grande sorpresa al ver que mi Drakito le ha mentido, bueno algo asi, despues de la pureba ella ve que Draco si ha ocupado una maldicion imperdonable y ella no sabe como saber cual fue (porque solo los aurores tienen el hechizo para saber cual fue el hechizo), la cosa es que ha ido donde draco y le ha echado en cara lo que ocurre a lo que el...le ha aceptado en parte y pues tampoco le dice a quienes fue porque sabe que se molestara, y pues no lo quiere!_

_Al final Draco le ha enseñado el diario, lo que a Hermione ya le preocupo porque sabe que la prensa estar encima y que para ella sera mucho mas dificil todo sin contar que Hudson(fiscal del caso) ha adelantado el juicio y le deja mucho menos tiempo que antes...que hara?_

_Bueno eso en resumen ha ocurrido y pues espero que os haya gustado, yo creo que es el capi mas corot que he escrito, la verdad en webs es mas facil subir capis cortos que aqui, aqui se notan y mucho XD...alli no._

_Pero vale, ahora les tocara mucho mas dificl y complicado todo, mas aun si Draco sigue jugando con fuego, wuajajaja! Gracias por leer y posteadem pronto y rapido!_

_Gracias por los reviews:_

_Pansy Paternerita, Michis, Gin Sanpe(gracioso tu post ) ), brujiskatty 18, herms 16, unkatahe, oromalfoy..._

_Kisses y Gracias!!!_

_PD: Recuerden apretar el "GO" y todavía muchos niños mas serán felices…XD_


	4. Capitulo IV: Presiones

_Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 4, disfrutad y postead! )_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo IV: Presiones._

-Es frustrante creer que un grupo de idiotas mantendrán el caso en secreto por lo menos por una semana, si lo que menos pueden hacer es un escándalo de su relación…no se quien seria el mas estúpido, yo por creerlo y confiar en ustedes o tu novio al poner a alguien tan poco eficiente-Malfoy termino de decir con frialdad todas sus palabras y ahora estaba parado a un lado de Hermione, con su rostro sobre su hombro haciendo como si leyera el diario, pero comunas intenciones muy distintas a las de ella.

Ella no le demostró nada y trato de seguir ignorando el acido comentario de Malfoy, el periódico se arrugo por la presión ofrecida por sus manos en el mientras había escuchado cada palabra, cada una de ellas era un gota de agua, el vaso estaba casi lleno y ella no permitiría que se revalsara, por su bien…y el de el.

Draco pego su boca al oído de ella, el sabia desde sexto año antes de escapar definitivamente el se había convertido para ella en una tentación, una amarga tentación que a pesar de eso era bastante dulce al paladar, y además de eso sabia que si el la tenia en sus manos la podría mover de aquí a allá…en cambio Hermione sabia que desde su sexto año y antes que el escapara el quedo y la marco como una dulce tentación, pero ella haría hasta lo imposible por resistirse, estaba comprometida y era mas que seguro que en menos de un año estaría felizmente casada…el era como un helado, frió pero sabroso y ella…ella solo se resistirá la tentación de comerlo.

-Creo que…hoy pediré permiso para irte a ver a las salas privada si tu lo deseas…me podría asegurar que fuera sin la presencia de guardias, no me gustaría hablar enfrente de ellos y dudo que tu si lo desees…además eso nos brindaría mas privacidad.

-Privacidad…-susurro el en su oído degustando con exquisitez cada una de las silabas que acarreaban esa palabra pero no como lo hizo con la próxima luego de un significativo silencio-…Hermione-esta vez hasta Hermione noto que la degustación fue aun mas apetitosa y entupidamente se mordió el labio inferior-…estará excelente tener aun mas privacidad…hace años busco entrar en la intimidad contigo y espero que esa privacidad acaree segundas intenciones…

-Con cuidado Malfoy-advirtió ella en tono amenazador, ella no tenia intenciones algunas de lidiar con las oraciones de Malfoy aunque estas fueran acidas, pervertidas, molestas, dolorosas u odiosas, eso no le importaba y ella se lo haría saber porque estaba harta de ser la que cediera ante todo-no busques entrar conmigo en ningún tipo de contacto y mucho menos en uno intimo…además mi novio…

Las palabras abandonaron su boca al sentir la mano invasora de Malfoy sobre su pierna subiéndole la falda mientras la sobaba delicadamente; cada parte de piel donde había pasado su mano era un trozo de piel ardiendo…prendido en llamas-lo se-susurro mas suave que antes delineando el camino ascendente de su muslo.

Bajo su boca por el camino del cuello hasta llegar a la unión de este con los hombros para besarlo y saborearlo nuevamente, ese pedazo de piel que tanto le gustaba de ella. A pesar de todo lo pasado con ellos Draco tenia un obsesión con ella y su obsesión con ella crecía mas y mas al saberla de otro hombre y mas uno como el…aun recordaba el pasado y efectivamente ahora tenia su parte de venganza y por lo que veía esa venganza la pasaría muy bien…a decir verdad bastante bien.

-El dichoso Armand Lavaire-su voz sonó bastante inexpresiva pero había algo y Hermione lo noto, una gota de fastidio al decir el nombre de su novio, a pesar de eso jamás se imaginaria el porque.

Draco dejo de besarle y dirigió su vista al frente luego de decir ese maldito nombre y al hacerlo Hermione aprovecho para ladear su cabeza y seguir el juego susurrándole-te molesta…Draco?-trato de utilizar el mismo tono estúpido que el utilizaba para decir su nombre.

-No Hermione, no lo hace y puedes estar segura y apostar tu vida en ello que jamás lo hará-hablo ronco pero el mismo tono irritable y fastidioso volvió a hacer presencia y Hermione sonrió para atacarlo una vez mas.

-Pues por desgracia para ti…no es lo que parece-Draco volteo su cara inmediatamente a ella y quedaron a unos escasos centímetros de besarse pero la intención jamás seria esa, Draco estaba rojo de la ira que le hacia sentir ser acusado de eso, de que le molestara hablar, decir o hacer una simple mención de su novio, Hermione sonrió con mas decisión al sentir la reacción e inmediatamente se aparto de ella de la manera mas brusca que pudo.

-Ok Granger, ya deja de jugar y comienza a trabajar, recuerda que solo te quedan cuatro semanas para el juicio y aun te falta mucho y recuerda que yo o voy a hablar por mi solo así que comienza a preguntar, te parece?-Draco camino molesto hasta la cama y se acostó en ella, Hermione soltó una risa a lo que el contesto con un sonoro bufido molesto de verse así frente a ella, de no poder ser el él que estuviera en su lugar y ella roja de la ira, ella siguió riendo y el no aguanto mas, o se callaba o el la callaba, no le importaría mucho levantarse y tomar entre sus manos ese delgado y delicado cuello.

Es mas, lo deseaba.

Pensó como seria levantarse y caminar hasta ella como un cazador a punto de agarrar a su presa, se imagino todo con tanta perfección, el levantándose, caminando a ella y tomando su cuello para apretujarlo mientras ella le pedía que la soltara, mientras ella se rebajaba a el para rogarle por su vida…pero eso nunca ocurriría y se sintió mas frustrado de no poder cumplir su cometido.

Volvió a bufar mas fuerte y Hermione dejo de tomarse las costillas concluyendo también con el escándalo que se tenia para mirarlo fijamente-perdona Malfoy…de verdad a veces eres muy idiota, por no decir otra cosa y realmente me hace gracia verte molesto por un estúpido comentario.

-Ya terminaste de reírte, Granger? O continuaras así hasta que se te caiga la mandíbula de tanto hacerlo?-ella no le contesto y se limito a volverse a reír de el…en su cara; eso si que Draco no lo soportaría, rápidamente se sentó y comenzó a amenazarla con la mirada, pero ella parecía no percatarse de nada y eso le molesta mucho…demasiado a decir verdad, pero no se rindió y siguió fulminándola hasta que ella le vio mas compuesta.

Se callo por completo al verlo así de molesto, con los puños blancos de tanto hacer presión en ellos para descargar su furia, algo rojo por la ira pero lo que la callo completamente fue su mirada, a pesar de tener tantos años conociéndolo, enfrentándolo, el jamás le dirigió una mirada como la de ese momento, oscura, molesta, maligna…su iris se le había agrandado y su ojo se veía negro contrastado con el gris acero de las orillas, le mirada llevaba tal odio que ella se callo definitivamente, trato de enfrentarle pero pronto cedió, se notaba que Malfoy no era alguien de fiar y mucho menos alguien para avergonzar y Hermione lo sabia…bastante bien.

Hermione intentó seguirle guardando laminada unos momentos y demostrarle que ella si podía contra el, que ella no caería pero la mirada de Malfoy no bajaba su furia, mas bien le crecía cada vez mas y mas al ver que ella lo retaba de esa forma tan…engreída; Draco Malfoy era un hombre que jamás dejaba que lo tomaran de menos y tampoco le gustaba estar por debaj0o de alguien y mucho menos alguien tan inferior como ella, jamás permitiría eso y que ella le avergonzara a el, antes muerto!

Ella siguió intentando fulminarle esa mirada pero por mas que intentara no podía y eso le dolía hasta el alma, a pesar de que el fuera mas fuerte que ella, eso jamás lo aceptaría ya que seria rebajarse a el y agrandar mas su ego.

Ambos siguieron lanzándose las miradas asesinas pero era mas que obvio que el ganador era el, Hermione jamás podría igualarle, la razón? Ella si tenía corazón y sentimientos. Al final llevaban unos 10 minutos desde que había sonado la última carcajada y ellos seguían allí mirándose fijamente, ninguno quería ceder y ninguno lo haría por lo menos hasta que alguien diera por sentado que estaban actuando como bebes…

Y por fin fue ella la que bajo la mirada, aun así alcanzo a ver como se hinchaba el pecho de Malfoy, feliz de haberle ganado a ella…observo su reloj de muñeca y pudo ver que apenas llevaban 25 minutos, aun le quedaba una hora con Malfoy, pero ya no podía con el, el estaba ofendido en ese momento y lo que menos seria era serle útil en el caso para salvar su pellejo, no, lo único para lo que seria útil en ese momento era para matar a Hermione Granger pero antes le gustaría verla sufrir, como quisiera una varita.

-Ok, dejemos de actuar como niños y demos por sentada esta discusión, igual no quiero terminar con un hoyo a través de mi por el odio de tu mirada-se dio al vuelta y tomo la silla que había allí, la jalo hasta en medio de la habitación y se sentó, se tomo su tiempo para arreglase la falda de su traje formal y luego se puso a leer el diario que aun tenia en la mano, mas bien ojeo la noticia de el caso, para su desgracia descubrió que ese articulo había sido escrito por Rita Sketter y eso la molestaba aun mas-maldita perra-susurro.

-Te molesta, Granger?-hablo por fin Draco luego de mucho tiempo-deberías de leerlo pero no cree que te interese mucho, además todo lo que dice allí tu lo has vivido en carne y sabes lo bajo que has caído en la relación que llevas, hasta te dolerá un poco ver la ruda realidad pero…quien dijo que la verdad no dolía?

-Cállate Malfoy, eres el menos indicado para decirme algo, no soy yo la que esta metida aquí por ser un maldito cobarde y mucho menos soy un ególatra que a pesar de ser la mas vil basura del mundo se cree lo mejor-ahora si, si Draco se había contenido antes ahora no lo haría, era una maldita, una maldita perra, la odiaba…la odiaba porque siempre le decía la verdad y eso le dolía…la odiaba mas que a nada, ahora si deseaba tener una varita, necesitaba una varita, tenia unas ganas de echarle unos crucios, necesitaba echarle unos crucios…necesitaba volver a los antiguos tiempos…

* * *

_Bueno, hola!_

_Como están? La verdad les confesare que esta vez no había desaparecido, bueno tal vez si pero aquí estaba y sabia que tenia que publicar, lo que paso es que me hubieran gustado mas post ____…lastima, pero bueno, aquí hay otro capitulo para que ustedes me hagan feliz, verdad:)_

_El capitulo no es para nada confuso, ok? Jaja….la verdad es un capitulo muy aburrido y tedioso, para mi lo es…;)_

_Bueno, Draco le esta echando a Hermione en cólera y ella créanlo no aguantara mucho, lo que pasa también es que Draco es su cliente y no puede ser tan irrespetuosa, pero ya habrán momentos de mas peleas como es obvio en ellos y por allí como en el capi 6 un encuentro muy, muy cercano…cuando subí ese capi muchas personas me dijeron q talvez todo había sido muy rápido, yo les dije que lo hacia así porque el fic no es ni largo, no son mas de 20 capis…_

_Bueno además Draco ha hablado de algo con Herm, ha hecho alusión a su relación con Armand, a Draco le molesta que ocurre entre estos, ya mas adelante veremos…también le molesta que Hermione sea tan estúpida XD…y hay algo que el sabe y ella no, le dirá?_

_Gracias a todos los reviews aunque diré que han sido muy pocos y algo…bajos, aunque como siempre me encanto tu post Gin Snape…muy gracioso y la verdad me subió el ánimo y mucho…_

_oromalfoy tienes mucha razón, deberá hacerlo pero y si no confía? Que ocurrirá?_

_Bueno chicas, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto ok?_

_Adi_

_PD: Aprieten "GO" y todavía esta la campaña de hacer a muchos niños felices…XD_

_PD2: Alguien sabe si se pone aprieten o apreten…?_


	5. Capitulo V: ¡¿Que dices!

_Bueno, aqui os traigo, capitulo 5...leed y postead!_

* * *

**_Capitulo V¡¿Qué dices?!_**

_x-x-x-x-x_

Nuevamente sintió ese deseo corroerle el alma, lo que mas quería era tener entre sus manos ese cuello y apretarlo lentamente mientras ella lloraría y exclamaría su nombre para que el accediera a soltarlo divertido ante la situación y la caida tan baja que habia hecho hasta rogarle.

Un minuto de silencio lleno la celda mientras ella viajaba su vista por todo el, desde sus zapatos roidos por el tiempo y el uso hasta el ultimo cabello dorado que firmaba su tez, mientras tambien en ese minuto el escuchaba su sangre correr por sus venas acelerando mas y mas la velocidad por la que recorría su cuerpo; sintió que sus venas le iban a terminar estallando de tanta presión ejercida por la fuerza y el enojo que ella le causaba, se sentía impotente porque no le podia hacer nada, el estaba seguro que ella era la única persona que lo podría sacar de allí, costara lo que le costara ella lo haría, o por lo menos como le habia dicho _lo intentaria_

Draco comenzó a ver todo bien; a veces el sentía una obsesión por ella y sabia que no era por acabar con ella, siempre que la tocaba o ella a el, su piel agarraba fuego; ambos eran frutos prohibidos desde su nacimiento, al pensar en esto Draco se molesto nuevamente, le aturdía pensar en ello, ademas de que el nunca fue un chiquillo al que se le negara algo que _realmente_ deseaba-aunque fuera solo para destrucción-, y el se iba a asegurar que a pesar de ser sangre-sucia y sangre-limpia nada les impediría que allí pasaran cosas que ellos no controlaban, y luego el la dejaria, porque para ese momento el ya tendria su salida limpia de Azkaban y haberla engañado solo para salir, dejarla _destruida_…el como uno mas de los reformados, posiblemente tomaría su fortuna y se iría de allí, lo mas lejos que pudiera, en un lugar donde nadie le conociera ni a el ni a su apellido…y Hermione como la futura señora Lavaire, finalmente casada y posiblemente con varios hijos, esperando que la muerte la separase de su novio…y a pesar de lastimada haria su vida, el solo la ocuparia durante unos dias.

Ademas de que a Draco desde pequeño se le educo para ser un fiel seguidor de el señor oscuro o por lo menos un buen peón para que este pudiera realizar sus objetivos con facilidad aunque el no lo quisiera, el no quería ser la marioneta de alguien, no…Draco Malfoy era el titiritero, tambien recordó que su padre le enseño a que jamás debería meter las manos en el fuego y a pesar de eso el hace muchos años lo habia hecho, hace años habia violado las reglas y habia metido dedo por dedo hasta que su mano se puso en llamas, todo lo que habia conseguido fue quemarse y luego su mano ardió, las heridas jamás sanaron…al fin se digno a hablar pero su voz sonó lúgubre y seca:

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será calmarnos, quiero saber que fue lo que investigaste, todo…quiero ver como andamos, aun no me has dicho todo lo del ministerio y estoy dispuesto a saberlo.

Hermione le miro varios segundos y sintió que nuevamente la ira se acercaba a ella, se acumulaba en ella, el le habia mentido, habia ocupado uno de los hechizos imperdonables con quien sabe que personas y con quien sabe que daños mas, en el silencio que se mantuvieron unos segundos ella se mantuvo buscando algún detalle, algo que se le hubiera extraviado, algo que habia perdido en el camino…al final se resigno, estaba segura que no habia escuchado ni leído nada de nada y ahora era el momento para que el le dijera lo que se guardaba y después de hablar con eso ella decidiría que pasaría con el juicio.

-Bueno amaneció…-se quedo callada unos segundos recordando su noche con Armand, mas bien su noche con Draco…-Salí temprano y no tarde mucho en llegar al ministerio, entre y fui rápido hasta el lugar de las cosas esas, no me costo mucho entrar, llegue a las varitas, vi que tenían el mismo color…luego me puse a pensar seriamente, llegue a la conclusión de que no sabia que hacer, no sabia si seguirte creyendo luego de eso y confiar en ti o tenerte una desconfianza eterna y saber que cada vez que hagas o digas algo pudiera ser una mentira; te recuerdo que al entrar a juicio tienes que decir la verdad y no quiero que me vayas a dar la espalda y hagas la estupidez de hacerme quedar mal frente a todas las personas, porque yo Malfoy soy la que doy la cara por ti, por mi firma y además me estoy jugando mi futuro…aparte del ascenso ya conocido por ti mi novio esta planeando una gran boda, el planea algo grande y como pensaras no pretendo que me metan a Azkaban si no ha sido por matarte; no quiero que me metan por difundir mentiras y mucho menos por ayudar a un mortifago, porque para mi…tu sigues siendo eso…un mortifago.

Ambos se miraron tratando de comprobar lo que pasaba, Hermione estaba molesta, se le notaba a leguas de distancia y a pesar de todo Draco la comprendía y entendía la razón por la cual estaba molesta, el no estaba molesto, estaba lleno de ira porque sabia que la ex-gryffindor habia dado en el clavo.

-Ya Granger, deja de echarme en cara que te mentí porque ese cuento me lo contaste desde que entraste.

-Entonces porque haces como si no te importara y no me ayudas…es tu vida!...si fuera la mía yo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera para poder salir de aquí, pero al parecer tu quieres seguir en este putrefacto lugar, si quieres nos ahorramos todo y te dejo metido aquí, no ves como odio estar aquí?!

-Entonces para que vienes?-le espeto aun con mas furia-sabes que antes muerto a ayudarte para que te cases, eso es lo que hago, no? Yo soy tu pase a tu boda, tu comodín al éxito y la fama, y tambien a la de ese pendejo!

-No hables así de el! Tu no le conoces!

-Claro que lo hago y por lo visto mejor que tu! Dime Granger, hace cuanto que estas con el…2 o 3 años.

-Que te interesa?

-Mucho, sabes?...lo que pasa es que tu estas ciega y no has visto lo que yo si…no conoces a Armand Lavaire, para nada…no te metas tanto en tu trabajo…puede que el no sea como aparenta y que la próxima vez que vengas no puedas entrar por los cuernos que te cargas..

Hermione el abofeteo bastante molesta, que era eso? El tenia la cara ladeada y sonreía victorioso, sus cabellos dorados caian sobre sus ojos grises mostrandole la burla que le tenia a ella y a su relacion; ella le volvio a abofetear y cuando iba a lanzar la tercera el le paro la mano, ella tenia los ojos nublados-déjame…déjame, maldita serpiente!-tomo sus cosas y salio de la celda dejando a un Draco desconcertado mientras veía un pequeño papel que se habia caído de la chaqueta de ella al salir de allí.

x-x-x-x-x

Hermione salio de Azkaban con los ojos aun nublados, que habia sido todo eso? Porque Malfoy le habia hablado así de su novio? Que sabia el que ella ignoraba? Miro la hora…faltaba mucho para la cena, comenzó a caminar sin importarle la lluvia que habia mojado la mayoría de su ropa, aunque ahorita era lo de menos, como odiaba a Malfoy, era lo peor que podia existir sobre la tierra, como se habia atrevido a decirle, a insinuarle, a gritarle que su novio le ponía los cuernos? Y si era verdad…como lo sabia el?

Debía librarse de Malfoy, TENIA que librarse de Malfoy, pero…como? Tendría que ir todos los días a verle para trabajar en el caso o podría renunciar a el, pero su novio dudaría de ella, creería que solo lo hacia porque sabia que no podría hacer nada para sacarlo de allí, aunque eso era lo que le pasaba en este momento no tenia planeado darse por vencida y menos cuando todo el mundo mágico sabia que ella era la encargada de su caso, todo el mundo dudaría de ella y su capacidad, además ya esta harta de ser la que siempre cedía ante los casos, jamás la dejaban decidir cuales quería y si ganaba un caso de este tamaño estaba segura que el la subiría de escalón y vivirían felices…no podia dejar el caso!

Luego de varios minutos caminando pudieron haber sido segundos pero ella no se habia fijado, y de allí se entero de donde estaba, era una colonia inglesa, estaba segura que era una zona mágica, siguió caminando por la acera derecha y a lo lejos vio un tipo bosquecito verde, camino a el y al acercarse poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era un parque, habian varios deslizaderos, sube y bajas, columpios, unas canchas, parecía un típico barrio muggle pero ella sabia que era así solo por guardar las apariencias, llego hasta el y entro, comenzó a caminar por un caminito que se dirigía al centro del parque.

Llego a los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos, sintiendo como la ropa se le pegaba en la parte baja de su espalda y como se le metía aun mas agua en la ropa, comenzó a impulsarse lentamente de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa, estuvo así un largo momento reflexionando y pensando sobre su vida, su vida…la del pasado, lo que vivía en el presente y lo que ocurriría en el futuro…recordaba donde y cuando habia conocido a su novio…el era un gran hombre, bueno, gentil, especial, fiel…

Recordó lo que Malfoy le dijo en Azkaban…cuernos? Eso no era posible, el la amaba y ella a el, Malfoy no era mas que un mentiroso, ya le habia mentido la primera vez, le mentía para que ella dudara y el la engañaría y la tomaría en sus manos para apoderarse de ella a base de engaños y mentiras baratas, el la odiaba y al quería destruir, el siempre se lo habia dicho y una prueba de ellos fue lo que le habia dicho en Azkaban, solo eso era lo que quería, verla caer, nada mas…miro su reloj, eran las 7:15, tenia 45 minutos para encontrar el camino a su casa, no sabia muy bien donde estaba peo eso no importaba debía apurarse, cambiarse, arreglarse e ir a la casa de Harry, la fiesta seria allí.

x-x-x-x-x

Draco llevaba bastante tiempo solo en la celda, hace mucho, mejor dicho desde que salio Hermione veía el papel que estaba en el suelo, desde que ella salio el habia estado allí sentado a la orilla de su cama pensando que la habia cagado y en parte así era, pero ella debía darse cuenta de lo que el sabia y asi el tendria mas ventaja para caer ante la pobre y corazon roto de Hermione Granger, una ayuda mas en su camino; ahora eso era lo de menos, el quería que ella pasara lo que el y quedara como quedo el, sumido en Azkaban 2 años-claro sin ningun daño, porque el no era de esos…pero ya que ella si lo era, no quedaria bien-mas hasta que lo supo y decidio que era tiempo de salir de allí.

El recordaba que no habia habido dolor en el momento que habia pasado por la culpa de la puta de su ex-prometida, no fue doloroso, jamás se imagino que ella le llegaría a hacer eso, la muy desgraciada le habia puesto los cuernos al estar en Azkaban pero en parte el ya habia pensado que le haría eso puesto que el estuvo 5 años comprometido con ella y era ilógico que ella lo seguiría esperando toda la vida y en esos días nada se veía claro, a el no le molesto mucho el hecho de que ella lo dejara sino que el hecho de haberle puesto los cuernos a el, tambien el de que ella sabia información bastante valiosa y era la persona que podría testificar para sacarlo de Azkaban, ahora no lo haría porque sabia que el la mataría al salir…pero sabia que Hermione no era asi, ella era baja, muggle, sentimientos…y eso la destruiria.

Draco podia ser de todo pero uno de sus peores defectos era el rencor, seguido por la venganza, el ahora odiaba a su ex por haberlo engañado de aquella forma, pero su parte vengativa le indicaba que si el se hundía en este momento ella se iría con el, y junto con ellos dos tambien se iría el desgraciado por el cual el estuvo carnudo…y de pasito se llevaria a una gran _enemiga_

Se paro y camino unos segundos alrededor de el papel que aun estaba en el suelo, se agacho y lo recogió, lo observo por unos segundos, tal vez ella se molestaría mucho si el lo leyera pero ella no estaba allí, desplegó el papel y leyó la buena caligrafía impresa en el papel.

Hermione:

Espero que logres avanzar con Malfoy, te deseo lo mejor y que te cuides…recuerda que esta noche es la cena, no llegues tarde puesto que en ella te llevaras una gran sorpresa…

Tuyo…_Armand_

x-x-x-x-x

Hermione acababa de terminar de bañarse, salio de el baño con la toalla atada a su cuerpo y camino hasta el ropero a buscar el vestido que habia comprado hace poco, era el mas indicado para una cena ejecutiva, se lo puso y se acerco al espejo a ver que tal le sentaba, el vestido era negro pegado al cuerpo, de tirantes y con unos tiras cayéndole en la parte de abajo, le quedaba increíble y el vestido era precioso, el pelo lo llevaba con rulos en la punta, para acabar la hechura del vestido este cargaba unas lentejuelas y mostacillas formando unas preciosas figuras sobre el.

Se maquillo levemente para quedar mas natural y salio hasta la cocina, camino a uno de los muebles y tomo un vaso limpio, camino hasta el grifo y lleno el vaso de agua, se la tomo de un solo sorbo…para que seria la cena? Su cumpleaños aun estaba lejos y Armand le habia dicho que era para ella.

Decidio matar la duda y tomado un pequeño bolso negro salio para pedir un taxi, no tardo mucho en parar uno, ella lo abordo, le dijo al dirección de Harry y pronto el taxi partió, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y sudaba frió, trataba de respirar profundo para calmarse pero nada, pronto sabría que era lo que pasaba.

El auto por fin paro frente a la casa de Harry, una casa bastante bonita por fuera y aun mas por dentro, se bajo del taxi luego de pagarlo y camino hasta la puerta, la casa de Harry era bastante grande, a decir verdad a Harry le iba bastante bien y que Ginny trabajara de medí-maga le ayudaba mucho, se acerco a la puerta y la toco, pero adentro no se escuchaba nada de nada, volvió tocar y nada; espero unos momentos y luego recordó que Harry hace un par de meses le habia dado unas llaves de su casa por si en algún momento pasaba algo y el no estaba ella quedaba a cargo de Ginny, saco las llaves y abrió la puerta, camino en silencio hasta la estancia y su tranquilidad se fue, nadie la podría preparar para lo que venia.

-Sorpresa!!!

Hermione se llevo asustada la mano al pecho mientras encendían las luces y mucha gente salía de detrás de los muebles para acercarse a ella y abrasarla y felicitarla, Hermione no entendía porque la felicitaban.

-Que…?

-porque no me lo habia dicho, mala amiga!-le espeto ginny con fingido enfado, luego de reprochárselo la abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero que…?

Todas las personas siguieron abrasándola mientras ella seguía sin entender que ocurría.

-Bueno-Armand llego frente a ella, el le explicaría todo-veo por tu cara que no sabes que ocurre y mucho menos te lo has de imaginar-el sonrió y se hinco frente a ella, el corazón de hermione casi se paro mientras las lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos-Hermione Jane Granger…quisieras hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra casándote conmigo?-Hermione abrió los ojos aun mas, su compromiso, frente a todos…sus piernas se aguadaron, no era algo que pasara seguido, y realmente algo que ella esperaba.

-…-respiro una y otra vez y hasta pensó en pellizcarse para ver si era mentira pero ella seguía allí parada, su novio hincado frente a ella y todo el mundo esperando su respuesta-…si…-murmuro y le sonrió, luego sintió que le deslizaban un dedo por su mano mientras ella aun sonreía, nuevamente todo el mundo las felicitaba y todo les aplaudían, estaba tan feliz que no se fijo en el momento en que su novio paso su mirada por toda la estancia y la fijo en la persona recién entrada, le mando una mirada lujuriosa mientras Hermione hablaba con varias personas sin imaginarse el secreto que ellos guardaban y mucho menos quien era la implicada.

* * *

_Bueno, alli esta lo que es el capitulo 5 de mi fic, la verdad esto se dira ¿feliz o triste? Bueno entre los dos, pero primero lo primero._

_Como os habeis enterado, Draco sabe algo que Hermione no¿que sera? ademas de eso Draco ha dejado ver un lado siniestro, y esta demostrando que el realmente ocupara a Hermione para salir de alli, en sexto la ocupo casi como una mas y ahora como su pase para la salida de Hogwarts...extraño, mucho...a pesar de eso Hermione aun tiene muy dentro, muy pero muy dentro la esperanza de que el no sea mala¬¬-pobre idiota- y que solo haya sido malinfluenciado-risa macabra-pero puede que este completamente equivocada, jaja...Draco esta molesto por algo que tiene que ver a su ex y a el novio de Hermione¿que sera? y por ultimo, la tan ansiada propuesta-no por ustedes por supuesto sera mis lectoras-sino que por Herm...ella muy feliz, su novio tambien aunque no por Herm._

_Ahora lo segundo, me encanta realmente tener muchos hits, aunque dire que es un lastima, en el primer capi fueron abundantes, el segundo...regular, tercero igual y ahora con el cuarto...andamos mal, no me abandonen, ok? Sigan leyendo, si?_

_Tambien les quisiera pedir que lean y posteen, me hace muy feliz ver un posy y pues cuando no los veo, casi lloro..._

_Gracias a los escasos reviews que he recibido, espero que hayan mas-señor, te lo pido, Merlin...todos los santos!-bueno y pues gracias a las que me han posteado seguido y a las que no, las invito a hacerlo! ;)_

_Bueno, toy feliz, mañana estreo de HP5, creo que ire a las 12am de mañana, pero el miercoles tengo cole, asi que llegaria como con 2 horas dormidas y voy a examen :'(...que vida la mia!!!_

_Les deseo lo mejor, id a ver a Potter, yo ire a reime un poco de el XD...disfrutad de la peli 5 y postead por el-para sus fans-porque asi aparecera Daniel en su habitacion esa noche, jaja XD...mevoy, cuidaos..._

_Adi_

_PD: Postead y todavia esta la campaña para los niños felices!_

_¡Se os quiere!_


	6. Capitulo VI: Sorpresas y ¿Te necesito?

Capi 6...espero que os guste, bye!

* * *

Capitulo VI: Sorpresas y ¿Te necesito?

x.x

La fiesta fue una gran manera de olvidarse de Malfoy aunque solo fuera por un par de horas, la pasó bastante bien, pasó la mayoría del tiempo hablando con Ginny sobre su vida, las cosas que quería en el futuro, etc.

Armand la abraso por atrás y la volteo-sabes? Tengo planeado que nos casemos dentro de…-Hermione tomo una copa de Whiski que estaba cerca y tomo un sorbo mientras escuchaba-mes y medio-inmediatamente se atraganto y pronto comenzó a toser hallando una forma de sacarse eso que casi la mataba.

-Mes y medio?! Estas loco?!

-No, no lo estoy…no entiendo cual es el problema, llevamos viviendo mas de un año juntos, será casi lo mismo solo que con uno que otro derecho mas, cual es el problema?-mes y medio? Y luego atada para toda su vida a el? No tenia porque molestarse ni protestar, el era un gran hombre, gran trabajador, alguien responsable, todo iría bien…pero recordó lo que le dijo Malfoy…"… puede que el no sea como aparenta y que la próxima vez que vengas no puedas entrar por los cuernos que te cargas…", podría ser?...no! Malfoy era un mentiroso, ella muy incrédula y su novio un buen hombre.

-Mi amor?-hablo nuevamente Armand recordándole que había un fiesta para ella y el-hoy deje unos trabajos a medias en la oficina, algunas evidencias, ya sabes…iré un momento a ver que arreglo y pues veré que termino, no se si iré temprano a la casa pero si no puedo me quedare toda la noche en la oficina, si?

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-el se acerco y la beso.

-Por cierto iré con Milly…te importa?-Hermione vio en la otra esquina de la sala a Millicent Bulstrode, la "secre" de su novio, una muchacha que había ido en su mismo curso junto con Malfoy, fue de Slytherin y fue una de las novias de Malfoy…rubia, ojos azules, su pelo era liso y largo hasta la media cintura, facciones finas, nariz respingada, labios carnosos, curvas casi perfectas, busto regular, piernas firmes, una muchacha bonita, buena secretaria y muy, pero muy trabajadora.

-Claro que no! Vete tranquilo, si llegas lo mas seguro este dormida y si no nos vemos hasta mañana-el se acerco y la volvió a besar, al momento llego Millicent y ellos se separaron.

-Nos vamos?-dijo mientras miraba ala pareja y sonreía, Armand asintió y luego se volvió a Hermione para bajar la cabeza despidiéndose-por cierto, Felicidades Srita, Granger.

-Gracias Milly, recuerda que te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Hermione, al fin y al cabo ahorita no estamos en la oficina, dejémonos de formalidades-ella asintió y luego abraso a Hermione por unos segundos, se separaron y ambas sonrieron.

-Esta bien, Hermione…entonces felicidades, has atrapado a un buen hombre, estoy segura que será un gran esposo así como es un gran jefe-se volvió a Armand y asintió, luego de unos instantes ambos se fueron, Hermione se quedo allí parada unos minutos y luego recordó que tenia que buscar a Harry, su amigo por la mañana le dijo que debía decirle algo, lo busco por la sala y alcanzo a ver la puerta del despacho entre abierta, se acerco y por la ranura vio a Harry y Ron dentro.

-Para que? Ella es feliz, le hará mal enterarse de algo así-Ron se callo al ver la mirada de Harry, llevo su vista al espejo que había en la pared a la que su amigo le daba la espalda y vio al silueta de Hermione en el, rápido se levanto-Herm, te dejo con Harry, hace bastante no veo a Pansy y es extraño perderla con la barriga que se carga-ella sonrió y el salio.

-Ven Hermione, toma asiento…-ella camino a el y se sentó frente a el, harry aprovecho para levantarse, rodear su escritorio y apoyarse en el estando frente a ella.-te gusto al fiesta?

Hermione sonrió antes de contestarle-claro que si harry, gracias!

-Te sorprendiste?-ella reflexiono, realmente si se llevo una gran sorpresa, jamás pensó que Armand le fuera a pedir matrimonio en publico, ella se imaginaba una cena a la luz de la luna, dos copas de champagne, velas, todo romántico…y pos supuesto privado.

-Te soy sincera, claro que me sorprendí, no creí jamás que me fuera a pedir matrimonio enfrente de tanta gente, cuantas personas hay allá?...sesenta?...-el sonrió.

-Setenta y cinco a decir verdad, queríamos algo grande y bonito, lleno de gente, de ambiente, ya sabes…algo especial.

-Gracias.

-Dime hermione, a donde esta Armand?

-Bueno me dijo que tenia trabajo pendiente en la oficina y tuvo que retirarse, tambien me dijo que te diera las gracias por prestar tu casa y por la amabilidad…gracias, eres un gran amigo! Te quiero mucho!-ella se levanto y se abraso a el.

Hermione era feliz, no había porque quitarle esa felicidad que tenia ahorita, toda su vida había sufrido, lo mejor era…dejarla feliz. Se separaron y Harry vio a Ginny parada en el marco de la puerta-que es esto? El anfitrión y la invitada de honor aquí metidos? Vamos vengan!!! Venga que hay que seguir la pachanga! Venga Hermy!!!-dijo entrando a el despacho, jalo a su amiga y sacándola fuera de el despacho la jalo a la pista de baile, la dejo bailando y volvió donde Harry.

Harry camino callado y antes de salir de el despacho Ginny hablo-no le dirás nada?-el se negó luego de unos segundos-es lo mejor, nuestra amiga esta mejor así, no es necesario decírselo-el asintió y ambos fueron a bailar con su amiga, al rato llego Ron bailando con una pansy que a pesar de tener 5 meses no se le notaba mucho la panza.

x-x-x-x

Draco estaba acostado en su cama, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, llevaba toda la noche pensando que había hecho mal al decirle eso a Granger, igual ella se iba a dar cuenta de todo lo que ocurría tarde o temprano en su ausencia y a veces en su presencia, el solo le había adelantado un poco las cosas.

Bueno ahora lo mejor seria no volver a mencionarle algo de eso, era mejor que todo tomara su rumbo nuevamente y ella solo se preocupara de intentar sacarlo de allí y el se preocuparía por decirle lo que sabia confesando solo lo necesario, cuando llegara el haría todo lo posible porque no pelearan ni pasara nada horrible.

x-x-x-x

El agua salio de la ducha y cayo sobre su pelo mojándolo desde la raíz hasta las puntas, su rostro, cuerpo, el agua estaba fría, bastante fría, dejo que le corriera por el cuerpo y que le limpiara todas sus penas, todos sus errores, todas la cosas buenas o malas, todo…

Ese día tenia planeado ir rápido a ver a malfoy, tratar de no mostrarse molesta por lo que el le había dicho el día anterior, mostrarse seria y bastante condescendiente con el, no mencionarle nada de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de día anterior, ni su compromiso, es mas, no decirles nada de su vida, eso era de ella ye l no tenia porque saberlo.

Tambien quería ir al lugar donde estaban sus padres, hace mucho no les hacia una visita y necesitaba despejarse un poco, hablar con su mama y pedirle que la cuidara y llevara bien, pero el timbre de la casa sonó provocando un salto en ella, apago al ducha y se ato una toalla al cuerpo para salir a ver quien era.

La silueta de ginny y pansy aparecieron detrás de los puerta-buenos días-dijeron al unísono y quitando a hermione de en medio entraron rápido a sentarse en la sala.

-Ya desayunaste?-pregunto ginny luego de dejar su bolso en la mesa de la sala y tomando asiento al lado de pansy que solo se limitaba a ver el lugar en el que estaba y luego a hermione que se detenía la toalla con una mano mirándolas sorprendidas, era lógico si no le habían avisado su visita.

-Pues no, aun no…me desperté hace como media hora y casi al instante me fui a bañar y allí se me fue la noción del tiempo…perdón pero, ayer no quedamos en nada, no? Es que no recuerdo que hayamos quedado de salir ni nada…

-Vamos Hermione! Hoy es viernes, el ultimo día de la semana laboral, que te parece si vamos a desayunar? Y de paso vamos tambien a una que otra tienda de novia, ósea que hoy tenemos planeado un día para chicas…-Hermione iba a replicar algo y Ginny que ya se lo imaginaba no la dejaría-y tu! No harás nada para impedirlo, ok?...ahora ve a cambiarte y pues prepárate porque puede que hoy no regreses, recuerda Hermione que solo son unos cortísimos seis meses antes de tu boda, hay que disfrutar de tu soltería porque en estos días…nosotras también estamos solteras!!!-grito Ginny a todo pulmón y hermione la miro petrificada.

Porque Harry había dejado salir a Ginny son collar? Eso era desastroso, el mundo aun no estaba preparado para una Ginny y mucho menos Ginny Weasly, colapsaría rápidamente!

-Y tu!-hablo Pansy señalándola-que haces allí? Cámbiate!-ella la mire asustada y pronto voló a mi habitación, se puse unos jeans algo ajustados y una camisa manga larga que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus bronceados hombros, salio de la habitación y ambas la miraron ceñudas-que es eso?-la voz de Pansy retumbo como rayo en la tormenta.

-…ropa?

-No te hagas la tarada!-esta vez fue la pelirroja la que hablo-no te esperamos por eso!!!-cada uno se coloco a un lado de ella y entonces entendió, esas dos locas harían de ella lo que ellas quisieran, estaba bajo su mando, estaba perdida, muerta, mil metros bajo tierra, sin nadie, solo ella y…las tinieblas.

La tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron a su cuarto, Pansy saco su varita-accio ropa sexy-pronto a ella llegaron faldas que hermione jamás había ocupado, camisas pequeñas, corsés, entre otros…las dos lunáticas comenzaron la búsqueda mientras a ella la habían atado de piernas y manos, luego de un momento ambas voltearon a ella sonriendo macabramente y temió, temió por su vida así como lo hacia siempre que estaba a la merced de ellas, se acercaron a ella y con diversos hechizos comenzaron a cambiarla una y otra vez.

Por fin se detuvieron pero no todo acabo allí, luego de eso al sentaron y la comenzaron a maquillar, eso tuvo menos trabajo, luego la levantaron y la llevaron frente al espejo, abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca en su vida se habia visto tan hermosa como en aquel momento, sus sirvas se resaltaban de forma esplendida con esa ropa…esplendido, por primera vez en su vida no envidio el cuerpo de la pelirroja ni el ex-cuerpo de la morena, se sentía bien consigo misma, excelente.

Les sonrió y ellas aun le miraban serias, pronto quito su sonrisa de su rostro-por tu culpa hemos perdido toda la mañana-apunto la pelirroja, ella miro el reloj, faltaban diez a las doce-así que iremos a la tienda de vestidos, te probaremos algunos y si teneos tiempo iremos a la repostería, si no iremos hasta mañana, el local ya esta así que con eso no hay problema…tambien intentaremos ir a la tienda de ropa interior, necesitamos lencería, mucha lencería-dicto ella-pero antes…a comer!-nuevamente tomando de sus brazos abandonaron el lugar.

x-x-x-x

Habia pasado todo el día y ella no habia aparecido, porque? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, era que talvez habia buscado a otra persona para que se hiciera cargo del caso? No, ella no era así…ella seguiría con el costase lo que le costase…tal vez le habia pasado algo malo, muy malo como para que ella no se presentase…esperaba que no fuera así.

x-x-x-x

Las tres amigas se encontraron almorzando en unos de los restaurantes muggles que había cerca de la casa de Hermione, era un restaurante de comida rápida, mejor dicho de pizza la comida favorita de Hermione.

-Una pizza doble de carne y pollo, salsa extra, con hongos…salsa ranchera, queso en al orilla…y quieren algo mas?-hermione miro a sus amigas y Ginny asintió.

-Cree que solo la mitad podría ser de hongos-el camarero que las atendía sonrió y les asintió, Ginny le sonrió aun mas coqueta y le guiño un ojo-y una ensalada cesar, guapo…gracias-todas sonrieron y le entregaron los menús, el se volteo y Ginny comenzó a ver la parte trasera de el chico sin ningún reparo-dios! Que culo!-suspiro.

-Eres increíble, Ginny…y Harry?

-Te dije que mientras tu estés con nosotras en los detalles de tu boda, ella-dijo señalando a Pansy-y yo, estamos solteras! Además estaba guapísimo el chico, quizás…

-no digas mas, Ginny!-le dijo pansy-harry confía en ti y tu! Le serás fiel…además Harry es sumamente guapo y esta muy bien…-estiro sus manos a ambos lado sonriendo libidinosamente-proporcionado, se que no mejor que Ron, pero bueno…

-Son imposibles-suspiro Hermione indignada-tienes que ser tan pervertidas y hablar de la proporción de mis amigos, no es algo que yo quiera escuchar.

-Entonces no escuches-contesto Ginny y pansy la apoyo asintiendo, ella desvió resignada la mirada a el mesero que venia con su comida, el le decoraba mucho a alguien, era delgado pero bajo esa camisa se notaban unos músculos marcados, rubio, de facciones finas pero sus ojos eran de un azul vivo, era igual a malfoy, e dejo la comida en la mesa y luego de estar seguro que todo estaba bien.

Se fue, Ginny se levanto-debo ir al baño-declaro, se fue rápido, desde mi lugar pude ver que Ginny pasaba detrás de el chico, el se volteo al sentirla y estaba colorado, luego se fue detrás de ella.

-Que descaro-suspiro ella.

-Ya nos vendrá a decir que tal-ella la miro sin entender-cuando paso por detrás de el-explico su amiga-le toco el trasero al chico-ella la miro sorprendida, Pansy se habia dado cuenta y hermione no…

A los diez minutos llego Ginny se podía notar que estaba feliz consigo misma, ella asintió y todas sonreímos mas, esa pelirroja era de lo peor-bueno es francés, tiene 23 años y ha venido a estudiar un tiempo a Inglaterra…

-Que descarada! Es menor que tu!-exclamo hermione exaltada pero sabia que su amiga jamás le mentiría, ella habia encontrado a si nueva presa y la tenia en la mira. Ella sonrió mas y hermione se asusto, cuando su amiga ponía esa cara era por algo.

-Lo se, pero no parece y sabes que? Acepto estar en tu despedida de soltera!

-Tenemos stripper!-canto feliz, Pansy sonrió mas y luego ambas chocaron sus manos-eso si, de la despedida nos encargaremos Pansy y yo, ok? Tu solo llevaras tu humanidad, pero por razones confidenciales te la haremos una semana antes de la boda, si?-ella asintió, no le importaba mucho eso porque en su interior sabia que solo quería un stripper para ella y jamás estaría disponible.

A pesar de lo echo por Malfoy en día anterior, extrañaba no haber ido a verle el día de hoy, y tendría que aguantarse hasta le lunes…

* * *

_Bueno un capi muy pero muy aburrido, bueno cabe decirles que primero esta lo de la fiesta, la propuesta como se dijo es algo sumamente importante y pues cabe decirles que pues puede que sea muy aburrido pero en parte muy importante, jaja...lo siento porque para mi fue como que muy tedioso y pues no se que mas decirles sobre el, solo que Draco esta entrando en un lapso de locura ya casi extrema y pues no sabe porque, jaja._

_Comentarios extra es que el capitulo siguiente sera recontra editado porque es un capi digamos que muy pero muy "lemon", y pues hace unos dias lei un coment de que la JK Rowling apoya los fics que no sean sucios, jaja...ya veremos como queda._

_Por favor posteen y espero muchos post, por lo menos unos 5 por capi ya que veo que andamos pobres, bueno me voy, bye_

_Kisses_

_Adi!!!_

_PD: Chicas ya lo sabeis, muchos post y Draco pensara en ustedes y podria que les agradecieara esta noche su ayuda a los niños desdichados XD. Kisses_


	7. Capitulo VII: ¿Sentimiento Vivo?

_Capitulo VII: Un capitulo dificil, pero no crean que por su escritura, ya lo tenia y no tiene nada editado asi que esta tal y como estaba antes, solamente me costo la decision de subirlo o no, espero que os guste y postead, ok?_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo VII¿Sentimiento vivo?_

x-x-x-x

Intente borrar el recuerdo de Malfoy de mi cabeza, tome un trozo de pizza y cuando iba a darle una mordida Ginny me lo quito de las manos, yo le mire con reproche y ella inmediatamente me contesto-disculpa querida pero tu no comerás nada de esto por tu bien, por tu bien y el de tu figura, sino cuando venga tu boda no entraras en el vestido-que me quería decir? Mes y medio sin nada de comida chatarra? Mes y medio?! Porque me hacían eso? Y vivía de la comida chatarra! Yo vivía de la pizza!

-Deberías estar feliz de que solo comerás esto-argumento Pansy mientras me pasaba el plato de ensalada que previamente la pelirroja pidió al chico-imagínate todo el esfuerzo que haremos por comernos esto-dijo ahora señalando la pizza-pero por tu bien…lo haremos-dijo terminando en tono teatral que a mi me puso mas molesta.

-Que tortura, no?-exclame sarcástica y ellas dos sonrieron y comenzaron a devorarse la pizza mientras yo las veía envidiosa, podía sentir el sabor de la pizza en mi paladar pero pronto caí en la verdad y voltee a mi plato de ensalada, bueno lechuga, tomates, algunos trozos de pollo, aderezo…cuando eche la primera cucharada de aderezo sobre el plato Ginny me quito la salsa diciendo que ya era suficiente, si seguía así pronto me haría asesina.

x-x-x-x

Al terminar el almuerzo las tres salimos del restaurante, Ginny bastante feliz porque habia conseguido la dirección del chico quien sabe como, Pansy que luego de comerse casi toda la pizza, digo casi toda porque Ginny probo unos 3 o 4 pedazos dejándola con el resto, ahora ella se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja diciendo que nunca habia probado tal cosa, y yo…que puedo decir de mi? Estaba HAMBRIENTA!...aun sentía el olor de la pizza en mi nariz pero la ensalada en mi paladar.

La tarde fue mucho mejor, fuimos a varios lugares donde habían vestidos realmente preciosos, habían gran variedad de trajes, elegantes, llenos de figuras, floreados, de todo tipo pero ninguno llenaba mis expectativas, luego de que no encontráramos mas tiendas nos fuimos a ver las tiendas de reposterías de el centro, los pasteles eran bonitos, yo solo tenia uno en mente, era de chocolate…que delicia!

Cuando por fin pudimos regresar a mi casa Armand no estaba-y tu prometido?

-…No lo se…ayer no durmió aquí-Ginny volteo a Pansy lanzándole una mirada extraña de la cual me percate pero ignore-se quedo en la oficina-trate de justificar-y me dio que vendría o muy noche o de una vez se quedaría allí…le hablare.

Marque su teléfono móvil desde el mió y luego se oyó que alguien me contesto del otro lado-Armand? ...gracias Milly…Armand? ...vendrás?...en donde? ...con Mario…claro! ...ok! ...hasta el lunes? ...mmm…miércoles? ...ok…hasta entonces amor…cuídate…yo tambien…-la llamada se corto y yo colgué…mi novio me habia dicho que se iría unos días de la ciudad y yo aprovecharía su ausencia…

-Que paso?-me pregunto ginny mientras venia de la cocina junto con pansy y unas tazas de café.

-Bueno, me dijo que Mario su amigo el habia hablado y lo invito a irse unos días con el a su casa en las afueras de Londres y pues que el habia aceptado, dice que regresara hasta le miércoles de la semana que viene.

-Ok, pues aprovecharemos el fin de semana-sentenciaron ambas, yo sonreí y luego de es tome un sorbo de café que me habia acercado mi amiga, tenia planes ya, el lunes iría a ver a malfoy y llevaría mi reluciente anillo aunque los guardias me negaran que entrara con el lo haría, el plan habia cambiado su rumbo.

El sábado y domingo fueron días algo aburridos, se me pasaron de lo mas lento, nos la pasamos por toda Inglaterra buscando el bendito vestido que yo tanto habia soñado pero no conseguimos nada, al final nos dieron la referencia de uno de los mejores diseñadores del mundo muggle, yo ya tenia el vestido en mente y nada cambiaria mi idea.

Con respecto a la repostería por fin encontramos el pastel en una de las pastelerías mas caras y famosas de Inglaterra, nos saldría carísimo pero valdría la pena, seria un pastel de torta de pan de chocolate, y estaría vestido con turrón blanco con flores moradas con un toque de menta, y la jalea del cetro yo me encargue de decir que tenia que ser de caramelo…y algún que otro toque de menta.

Ahora por fin era lunes y lo que mas quería era ir a Azkaban. No se porque pero tenia unas extrañas ganas de ir, mientras tomaba mi café pensaba en este día, pasaría las horas reglamentarias con el hablando de el caso, creo que tambien cuando venga mi novio le pediré un permiso para que trasfieran a malfoy de celda, creo que necesitamos un lugar mas privado para hablar pero no quisiera que fuera en una celda de conversación porque allí tendríamos a todo el mundo encima y lo que quería era tranquilidad y de paso dársela a Malfoy.

x-x-x-x

Ese día no iría muy formal que se diga, en estos dos días se podría decir que los habia aprovechado, me habia comprado mucha ropa que jamás creí que iba a ocupar pero lo haría porque al fin de cuentas para eso las habia comprado, me levante de la mesa y con la taza de café en mano me fui a mi cuarto a ver que me pondría ese día, luego de cambiarme en lo cual me tarde bastante por ver que ropa seria la mejor y luego de una gran elección me fui directo a Azkaban.

x-x-x-x

Me baje del carruaje que me habia llevado hasta allí y camine adentro del recinto, el imponente castillo que se sabia como casa de casi todos los mortífagos y criminales del mundo mágico, entre y caminando a uno de los guardias me encontré con el ministro de magia-buenos días-le salude.

-Buenos días-dijo y luego frunció el seño-disculpe, a quien viene a ver usted?

-A Draco Malfoy-respondí algo intrigada, yo habia hablado con el varias veces, pero debía de aceptar que me veía distinta vistiendo así…

-…usted es…Hermione Granger?-el me miro de arriba abajo y mis mejillas se tornaron de un escarlata claro, que grande podía ser mi mala suerte, encontrarme con el mismísimo ministro de magia vestida así! Eso si que era o mala suerte o el mundo era muy pequeño…-que bueno a sido verla, espero que pronto vuelva a visitar el ministerio, a veces nos hace falta gente tan buena como usted…bueno nos veremos pronto, si? Y si usted no me ve, yo si la veré a usted-dijo haciendo alusión a los periódicos según entendí.

Se dio la vuelta y ya iba para la puerta cuando se detuvo y hablo son voltearse a mi-hace unos días me llego una...petición, quiere que cambie a Malfoy de celda? Ya lo habia cambiado hace unos días…

-Bueno, le seré sincera…quisiera que el tuviera un poco mas de privacidad y siendo mi cliente quiero lo mejor para el a pesar de ser un ex-mortífago.

-Bueno señorita granger, veré que puedo hacer pero necesito el permiso de su firma plasmado en una papel y pues…haré lo posible, si?

-Gracias-el se perdió entre la puerta y salio sin decir nada mas, yo me volví y camine hasta e guardia que habia visualizado hace varios minutos, camine a el-disculpe? Vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy, me recuerda soy hermione granger, yo controlo la defensa de malfoy.

-Si…parece que hoy temprano fue trasladado a otra rea de la cárcel, ayer tuvo mal comportamiento y fue sometido a varios crucius, además de que destrozo su celda…-yo le mire sorprendida y extrañada a la vez, el llamo a un guardia cercano y le dijo que me llevara la nueva are en la que estaba malfoy, el guardia me llevo a lo que pude ver era una parte mas cerrada y trabajada, pude ver que era a donde tenían a los mas revoltosos, las celdas eran pequeñas, se podía ver por una diminuta ventana que dentro habia una cama y nada mas…

Llegamos a la celda 96 y yo entre, luego le indique al guardia y el pronto nos dejo completamente solos, el se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama de espaldas a mi.

-Malfoy…-el se volteo a mi un poco exaltado y su vista bajo desde mi cabeza a todo mi cuerpo, mientras el comenzaba a comerme con la mirada, hoy que venia me haya parecido bien venir vestida así pero ahora no lo veía tanto así, me habia molestado saber que lo habían cambiado de celda por mala conducta, cada vez que yo venia sabia que venia a lidiar con un niño, al que tambien regañaría en cada momento…su mirada comenzó a hacer efecto en mi, ahora me arrepentía mucho de venir con la mini de tonos morados, la camisa que busque con tanto anhelo, tenia un considerable escote y el que fuera desmangada no ayudaba mucho en la situación, aunque en el fondo sabia que me habia vestido así para causarle esa reacción.

-No me veas así-el volvió a subir su mirada y la poso en mis ojos-porque te cambiaron de celda?

-…hubo un pequeño problema, solo eso-encima no me daría la razón, una cosa es que no me hubiera ocultado el hecho de que lo cambiaran, pero muy distinto a que yo lo supiera y el ocultara el porque.

-Y bien…me dirás?

-…no creo que sea lo mejor, además tu me dirás de todo si yo te llego a decir la razón, te aseguro que no querrás saber que fue lo que ocurrió, y el hecho es algo menor así que ignorémoslo, si?...mejor dime porque no habías venido?-yo le mire asustada, antes de venir no pensé en una buena razón para darle de porque no me habia aparecido por aquí desde el viernes, y no pensaba decirle que porque habia andado buscando mi vestido de la boda…y el caso era que si le mentía el se enteraría súper rápido de que le habia mentido y lo notaria.

-No cambies de tema! Porque estas aquí?

-ya te dije que es algo menor, no quiero que te metas en eso, ya paso-me dijo de lo mas decidido, jamás me diría que fue lo que le molesto tanto como para hacerlo comportarse mal sabiendo que sufriría, era un hombre tan terco-no seas metida!

-no lo soy! Solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso! Y el porque no estas en tu celda! Tengo todo el derecho a saberlo, oíste? Así que me lo dirás, maldito arrogante!-al terminar de eso pude ver en sus orbes grises un destello de culpabilidad, no se si fue por lo que le dije pero no pude ver ningún otro sentimiento en su destello, porque el ya se habia levantado y caminado hasta mi, me tomo por el mentón y alzando un poco mi rostro a el comenzó mi camino a la perdición.

Unió sus labios con los míos y me beso con una gran pasión contenida, fue tanta la pasión que pronto llego a agobiarme. Sus suaves labios me besaban con desesperación, la desesperación de su beso sumado a su increíble olor y sabor mentolado me comenzaban a hacer delirar de placer. Me hice un poco atrás tratando de resistirme pero el me lo impidió moviendo su mano libre a la parte baja de mi espalda, moldeado su cuerpo con el mió, rozando su pecho con el mió, mis manos se negaban a alejarlo, no quería cortar el beso…la mano que aun mantenía en mi mentón fue bajada por el por mi costado, bajando hasta mi cadera y deteniéndose allí, el ritmo del beso era de lo mas pasional, me mantenía turbada la manera en la que me besaba, era como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras yo enloquecía en sus brazos, mientras ambos sentíamos el roce como algo, paradisíaco.

Hacia un tiempo que yo habia llevado mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y ahora le acariciaba su sedoso cabello y parte de su nuca. El sintió que yo estaba bastante entregada al beso así que movió su mano antes en mi espalda ahora a una parte aun mas baja, lo que hasta ahora habia sido un simple roce se convirtió en un beso de lo mas fogoso cuando el se adentro en mi boca buscando rápidamente mi lengua…ambos gemimos en medio del beso.

Seguimos besándonos a pesar de que necesitáramos de el aire para vivir, pasamos unos largos segundos mas así en lo que por mi parte fueron oro puro, y el se separo de mi dejándome aun con los ojos cerrados intentando grabar el sabor de sus labios y de su boca, sentía mis labios palpitando de regocijo por el pasado momento, despacio abrí mis ojos topándome con los suyos que ahora me miraban vivos…como hace 10 años…

El volvió a acercarse a mi pero ahora dejo una breve distancia entre nosotros-crees que no te arrepentirás?-susurro.

-te importaría?-el se encogió de hombros-no lo se, pero no me importa echo…ni debería a ti.

-no lo hace…

-y entonces, porque te detienes?-el sonrió complacido con mi respuesta y comenzó a besar mi cuello, se entretuvo bastante en las partes que el reconoció como las mas débiles, en aquellas que me hacia delira de placer y desearlo cada vez mas y eso…ya es decir mucho…

En ese momento lo sentí dibujando una línea desde mi cuello hasta el comienzo de la separación de mis senos que se notaban bastante bien con esa camisa desmangada ceñida y mi escote, ciertamente súper desde un principio que algo así ocurriría y esa fue la razón de mi vestimenta pero ahora no me importaba, solo sentía como lamía mis senos escondidos ahora solamente por el sujetador, la camisa ya habia desaparecido hace unos momentos…

Ambos seguimos jugando con la ropa que nos quedaba, el mantenía sus manos en mi trasero ahora ambas intensificando mas el contacto, trato de acercarme aun mas a el y me pego aun mas a la pared, no pude resistirlo mas y dando un pequeño brinco puse mis dos piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Jadie aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia al sentir su miembro cerca del mió, lo notaba duro excitado, el subió otra vez desde mi pecho a mi boca y comenzó otro nuevo roce entre nuestras bocas y mientras lo hacia se dirigió a la pequeña cama conmigo sobre el, me acostó con sumo cuidado y alejándose lo necesario bajo una mano para comenzar a soltarme el ziper de mi falda.

Al lograr quitármela observo que el sujetador morado que me cargaba hacia juego con mi pequeña tanga, ambas de encaje…mientras el me observaba yo me ocupe de desnudarlo, primero la camisa revelando a cada botón lo que pronto seria mi perdición y mi razón de delirio futuro, a cada botón comprobé que su piel era de lo mas blanca, tersa, suave, abrumadora, excitante, y traumatizarte…aunque todo en el era excitante.

Luego de terminar de quitarle la camisa y pasar mis manos por sus fuertes pectorales los cuales se mostraba definidos, fuertes y el se notaba delgado, aunque el siempre fue así, cuando comencé a quitarle el pantalón pude comprobar y revelar su bóxer que estaba algo abultado, con lo cual comencé a entrar en calor y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas…y no necesariamente por la vergüenza, ambos quedamos casi desnudos pero eso pronto cambio cuando el me deshizo de mi ropa final y me dejo completamente desnuda mientras el me escrutaba con sus ojos grises.

El se mantenía aun sobre mí pero yo ahora intentaba bajarle el bóxer con los pies mientras nos besábamos anhelantes de que pos fin el contacto se convirtiera en algo mas, excitándonos el hecho que podríamos ser descubiertos, aunque era improbable.

Cuando por fin logre bajarle del todo el bóxer mi mano busco su miembro ya erecto y comencé a deslizar mi mano por la longitud de este el cual se me hacia bastante proporcionado, el comenzó nuevamente a bajar por el camino de besos alejando mi mano de su miembro, bajo dando besos y mordidas por mi cuello, luego en mi pecho en donde se entretuvo con mis senos al igual que cuando bajo un poco mas lo hizo con mi ombligo, siguió por mi viene llegando a mi sexo y comenzando a lamer y a jugar con el hundiéndose en mi.

Sentí como lamía a veces con intensidad y otras lo hacia suave pero de una manera intensa, tambien sentía como a veces mordía mis labios y buscaba mi clítoris mientras yo gemía fuertemente, gracias a dios esas celdas eran algo cerradas y no permitían salir muchos sonidos sino hasta América se hubieran escuchado mis gemidos, mis manos se movieron a su cabeza impidiendo que e se fuera de allí y cada vez que el lamía mas fuerte lo pegaba aun mas contra mi sexo, haciendo que se hundiera mas en el, hubo unos segundos en los que ya no podía, estallaría de tanto placer, me rompería en mil pedazos! Comenzaba a saborear un orgasmo del cual nunca habia ido victima, jamás! Ni cuando fue mi primera vez, y lo hice con uno de los gemelos y yo que haba creído que jamás nadie me haría olvidar esa experiencia, todo se torno borroso y yo perdí la noción del tiempo, en ese momento todo se fue a la mierda, el lugar en el que estábamos, quienes éramos, que pasaría conmigo en un mes y medio…todo, yo solo podía pensar que estaba tenido un orgasmo largo e intenso.

Cuando pude volver a sentir, volver a oler, volver a ver yo me encontraba hincada frente a el y me introducía todo su miembro en mi boca, intentando regresar todo el placer antes recibido, y digo realmente que no lo hacia nada mal.

Jamás escuche gemir a un hombre así, jamás en mis 12 años de estar teniendo sexo y me gustaba, me gustaba brindar semejante placer, sentí que ya casi llegaba y antes de que se fuera en mi boca me levante, el abrió los ojos abrumado porque habia abandonado mi zona pero callo acostado en la cama cuando yo lo empuje.

Me senté a horcajadas en el y tomando su miembro entre mis manos lo guíe dentro de mi mientras yo bajaba, al sentirlo dentro de mí ambos gemimos fuertemente, mi gemido tuve algo de dolor reflejada, jamás habia tenido algo tan grande dentro de mi, el coloco sus manos en mi cadera y yo comencé a bajar y a subir siendo ayudada por el, estuvimos así un buen tiempo, segundos, minutos…y luego yo me desplome sobre el al sentirlo descargando sobre mi, nos volvimos a besar mientras ambos aun jadeábamos por el pasado orgasmo.

Estuvimos en la cama solo besándonos, pero de pronto el metió una de sus piernas entre las mías y lo volví a sentir excitado…ahora fue el que se acostó sobre mi comenzando a embestirme nuevamente, esa vez fue como aquella noche en la que yo lo estaba viendo a el mientras lo hacia con mi novio, solo que ahora si era el y de eso estaba segura.

Alcance un tercer orgasmo e sus manos pero no fue el ultimo, seguimos teniendo sexo como si la vida se nos fuera en ello.

Jamás creí tener tanto aguante, ya eran las 12 del mediodía, yo llevaba mas de tres horas allí y ninguno parábamos, pareja que quisiéramos tomar el tiempo perdido en estos 10 años.

x-x-x-x

Vi mi reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde y a pesar de eso el cielo estaba oscuro, en lo alto de la celda habia u pequeña ventana de barrotes por la cual se podía ver el cielo negro y oscuro, y además de eso se oían truenos…

Jamás imagine que podía pasarme algo así, nunca creí que podía alcanzar tal grado de placer u mucho menos con el que habia sido mi enemigo hace 10 años.

El que se habia encargado de que yo delirara de placer en cada momento, de que yo me sintiera en el cielo, de que subiera a el y bajara luego de mucho tiempo. Nunca habia delirado tanto de placer, en ningún momento, ni siquiera con mí prometido…

* * *

_Bueno, como estais? Yo digamos que entre bien y mal, he tenido un atraso bastante grande con lo que ha sido la publicacion de el capitulo XV de este mismo fic en la otra pagina pero creo que hoy tambien subire alli, asi que pues mejor, asi no estoy preocupada con que en ambas no he subido y que le debo a mas personas de lo que antes era, asi que pues los comentarios necesarios del fic serian:_

_Bueno...ha sido un capitulo un poquitin larguito e intenso, desde el primer momento cuando empieza lo que es la eleccion de la ropa, porque aunque me haya reservado lo demas de la visita de las chicas a en Londres muggle y al magico, ademas de andar por toda Inglaterra buscando el maldito vestido de Hermione, ha estado algo enredadito y a pesar de eso he tratado de enfocarme en lo que es el primer encuentro de nuestro preciosos protagonistas. Aviso desde ya que puede que no sea el unico pero si sera el mas explicito y el mas traumatico, porque si les confieso que le borre una parte mientras Hermione hacia su "trabajo". Despues de eso viene lo que es el pensamiento clave de Hermione, "Nunca habia delirado tanto de placer, en ningun momento, ni siquiera con mi prometido...", bueno eso es verdad pero aqui lo importante es que ocurrira despues, sera que Hermione cortara con Armand, soltara a Draco y se alejara de el caso, ya lo vereis._

_Bueno por ahorita no tengo mucho que deciros, solo que sigo descepcionada de la poca gente que postea, bueno nunca se gana la batalla, no? Espero que en este capi haya mucha mas gente y pues se vea que realemnte os ha gustado y pues no leeremos en mi proxima publicacion que espero no pase de unos 10 dias, si?_

_Perdon por la gran espera y gracias a las que postearon, me despido...kisses._

_AdiFelton_

_PD: Dar un click sobre "GO" chicas y os aseguro que la que estaran en la carcel con Draco no sera ni por cerca Hermione! ;)._


	8. Capitulo VIII: Cristyna Arely Hudson

_Aqui esta el capitulo 8, perdon por la tardanza._

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 8: Cristyna Arely Hudson_

**x-x-x-x**

…Mí prometido…

Me senté en la cama demasiado confusa para pensar bien, me sentía preocupada, enojada, nerviosa molesta…y finalmente una traidora…esas dos palabras me habian golpeado fuertemente y bajado de mi nube a la realidad en menos de dos segundos…mi prometido…habia sido una zorra…

-Que fue lo que hice?-murmure- que mierda fue lo que hice?-mi mente estaba totalmente aturdida y esas dos únicas preguntas tronaron en mi cabeza como dos rayos en medio de una fuerte tormenta, un tornado del que no saldría nada vivo…me salí despacio de la cama, no quería despertar a Malfoy, así que me deslice y comencé a cambiarme dándole la espalda mientras las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, como pude ser tan débil? No me dolía ponerle los cuernos a mi novio, lo que mas me molestaba y me habia puesto rabiosa era haberme acostado con el hombre que tanto me hizo sufrir durante años y el cual aun era un mortifago y lo seria toda su vida.

Me comencé a cambiar sintiéndome estúpida, tonta, no me cabía en la cabeza lo que acababa de hacer, me acosté con mí mas grande enemigo, traicione a Ron, Harry, le puse los cuernos a mi novio.

Solloce sin hacer ningún ruido pues no quería ver a el hombre que estaba acostado tras de mi, pero unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y antes de que estos se cerraran alrededor de mi me logre soltar y mire Malfoy, mi ropa ya estaba toda recogida, solo levante mi suéter y mi cartera, me voltee y camine a la puerta, la abrí y antes de salir una mano se apoyo en la puerta cerrándola en mi nariz.

-Porque te vas?-susurro tomándome de la muñeca.

-Lo que paso fue un error…nada de lo que te dije fue verdad…yo te odio y tu a mi, quiero que te alejes, me sueltes y me dejes ir en paz…-le dije al voltearme a el, mis ojos no aguantaron mas y dejaron escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

- …

- Déjame ir ya! No quiero verte nunca mas! déjame!-me solté de el lanzándole una miada de odio pero no era así como me sentía, me sentía con el fuego encendido nuevamente, luego de tantas años aun le quería y no permitiría que eso arruinara mi boda con mi prometido-no te me vuelvas a acercar! Me oíste?!

-…Porque?

-…

-Dímelo!-grito tomándome por los hombros.

-Porque me caso en mes y medio!-le grite al final, mi paciencia habia llegado a su limite, el tendría que saber la verdad, solo así me dejaría y se alejaría de mi-sabes porque no vine el viernes? Porque el día que discutimos mi novio me había hecho una fiesta y me pidió matrimonio, el viernes, sábado y domingo me la pase buscando mi vestido por casi toda Inglaterra y por eso no vine hasta hoy! Entiendes? Por eso no vine, porque me fui a buscar mi vestido de…-mi voz se corto debido a la presión que sentía en mi pecho y no pude terminar la frase.

-Eso no es verdad-susurro el, sus ojos estaban oscuros, una tormenta en ellos.

-Si, lo es…mira-le dije y levante mi mano, la que tenia el anillo poniéndoselo frente a el, el lo miro y luego tomo mi mano pero yo me solté bruscamente de el-no quiero queme vuelas a tocar, oíste? Nunca!-diciendo esto me voltee nuevamente y Salí pro la puerta dejando a Malfoy desnudo frente a esta, sintiéndome peor aun que cuando me desperté…

x-x-x-x

Camine perdida en mis pensamientos luego de dejar atrás las puertas de Azkaban, no le diría a absolutamente nadie que me habia acostado con Malfoy, a nadie! Haría como que si nada hubiera pasado, pero…seguiría visitándolo exclusivamente para el trabajo, seria feliz con mi prometido, con la preparación de mi boda…

Para cuando llegue a mi casa ya eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, me habia pasado toda el día caminando, al final casi del día me había encontrado en el mismo parque de aquel día y me habia quedado allí hasta tener miedo de la soledad, no me habia movido de alli hasta hace una media hora cuando me levante de el columpio y habia llamado un taxi.

Entre a mi casa y con una lentitud abrumadora camine hasta nuestra habitación…nuestra…Dios como fui capaz?...esa pregunta resonaría en mi cabeza hasta que Malfoy y yo muriéramos…su imagen estaba muy clara en mi, no puedo creerlo…el dentro de mi, en mi mente…porque no se hacia a un lado, estaba harta de pensarlo, de verlo, de olerlo…

Caminaba de una lado a otro en al habitación, venia, iba, venia y volvía a ir…no sabia que hacer.

Cuando le mande una media mirada al reloj vi que ya eran las 2 de la madrugada…comencé a pensar que era lo que haría mañana, bueno hoy, iría a la oficina, tendría que encargar el vestido, Pansy y Ginny me darían el teléfono del diseñador…otra cosa…vería a la fiscal de el caso, hablaríamos para ver si se podia llegar a una solución que le fascinara a ella y a el, y así no ir a juicio…sino a este paso era seguro que perderíamos.

Camine hasta la cama y me metí en ella sin importarme arruinar la ropa que andaba, debo aceptar que este conjunto habia sido bastante caro y que hoy lo hubiéramos dejado tirado en el piso casi todo el día lo había de seguro estropeado.

-Bueno…primero vestido…-alargue mi brazo y de la mesita de noche tome mi cartera, saque la agenda que tenia programada hace ya mas de una semana y comencé a pasar las paginas hasta llegar a el día de mañana, osea ahora-ok, vestido, reunión sobre el caso Beautix, la cita con el fiscal de el caso…estas será en Azkaban, con Malfoy presente…salida a la fiesta de baby shower de Pansy…Malfoy…cena de el ministerio…Malfoy…y luego…ah! Malfoy…-luego de unos minutos pensando que era lo que haría mañana caí en la cuenta de que habia nombrado mas de mil veces a Malfoy, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, pero lo que mas me asusto es que hasta dije "bueno y luego por fin casa, con Malfoy"…al final solo conseguí pensar en una lista en la que solo estuviera el.

Luego de pasar mas de una hora intentando dormir opte por levantarme y busque en mi closet mi pans rosado, me lo puse y tambien me puse la chaqueta, afuera hacia un día algo frió y no aguantaría mucho si iba solo con el pans, Salí de mi casa y me fui a trotar, tenia que despejarme, y no fue hasta dos horas después que regrese, el día había amanecido extrañamente nublado, cuando llevaba una hora corriendo pude darme cuenta de que estaba comenzando a llover, pero no me importo y seguí en ese momento de regreso, porque aunque no me importara no quería acabar en cama, luego de l mucho diez minutos las lluvia habia empeorado considerablemente, ese día estaba seguro que el cielo estaría mas que gris, subí mi mirada y me tope con un cielo gris plateado (N/A: no me pregunten como es que será un cielo así, solo vean a Draco), y con una preciosa pero difusa aurora celeste (mucho menos con esto)…porque todo me recordaba a el?…era imposible…porque todo estaba contra mi?

Entro a la casa molesta y camino hasta el baño donde se metió aun con la ropa puesta, dejo la tina llena de agua y se desvistió, tiro la ropa dentro de la tina y camino saliendo de el baño y atravesando su casa hasta el balcón del jardincito, se puso a la orilla de la baranda solo vestido con su ropa interior, dejo que el agua de la lluvia la mojara completamente y se quedo alli parada unos momentos, no le importaba mucho si la veían, además la lluvia estaba muy fuerte, era imposible que alguien la distinguiera mas allá de una silueta en medio de todo ese caos.

Estuvo allí un buen momento solo sintiendo el agua en su cuerpo pero pronto le entro un acceso de tos bastante preocupante, al terminar de toser escucho la hoya de te que había conectado antes de salir allí, el agua de seguro ya estaba, entro a la casa a paso lento y fue hasta la cocina a desconectar la tetera, se sirvió algo de café sin importarle mucho el olor a te que llevaba impregnado por la tetera.

Tomo alrededor de tres tazas y la ultima se la llevo a su cuarto, se coloco uno de sus trajes formales, falda formal, chaqueta formal, solo que dentro de esta solamente se puso un top morado lila que contrastaba bastante bien con el traje azul, dio una revisada mas al expediente preparado de Malfoy que le habia llegado de su firma esa mañana (supuestamente ellos agarran la información y luego el mandan a ella lo relevante), hoy además de exponer el caso Beautix tambien debería de hablar de el caso de Malfoy luego se iría a habla con la fiscal del caso.

Tomo el fólder que estaba en la mesa y lo halo sin sostenerlo bien, cayo un papel de el fólder, lo recogió y vio que era la foto suya con Malfoy en Azkaban, la que habia sido tomada hace una semana…la que le habian tomado los del Profeta.

La miro furiosa y la volvio a cerrar, dio al ultima mirada furtiva a su apartamento y salio cerrando de un portazo tras ella.

x-x-x-x

Aun seguía lloviendo solo que ahora con menos intensidad que antes, hermione bajo rápido del taxi que la habia llevado hasta el edificio de su firma, corrió un poquito hasta el ascensor y entro en el.

Cuando bajo de el camino entre escritorios hasta llegar a su puerta, saco la llave y aun con las manos bastantes ocupadas comenzó a intentar abrir la puerta, aunque después de varios minutos lo logro, cuando por fin logro abrir la puerta sintió como si algo o mejor dicho alguien la empujara adentro, ella del empujón boto todo lo que llevaba en las manos, al incorporarse del escritorio, donde había ido a parar se volteo y observo a Ginny y Pansy sonriendo.

-Al fin llegas!-exclamo Ginny contenta-te tenemos unos cuantos recados…Hablo Armand, dijo que esperaba que estuvieras bien, que te cuidaras mucho en su ausencia y que talvez venia mañana, así que…todo tranquilo; el fiscal del caso te espera en Azkaban a las 3 de la tarde, dijo que no podía a las 5;hablo tu madrina, dijo que aunque sabia que no cumplirías intentaras no tener mucho sexo con Armand, por lo menos hasta la boda o para ese momento no tendría bolas…bueno lo ultimo lo incluí yo; y lo ultimo fue que pudimos localizar a alguien del mundo muggle para tu vestido, es alguien que te cobrara un dineral pero valdrá la pena…

-Quien es?-preguntaron Hermione y Pansy a la vez, Ginny les extendió un papel y ambas lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos-el?!!!-volvieron a gritar al unísono trayendo consigo a Harry y Ron que pasaban cerca de la oficina de Hermione.

-Que les pasa?-pregunto Harry mientras veía a Pansy caminar por la oficina repitiendo una y otra vez "OMG" mientras se abanicaba con la otra mano, Hermione le arrebato el papel a Ginny y se lo puso enfrente a Harry quien leyó-"Giorgio Armani"…que no es el uno de los diseñadores mas famosos que hay en el mundo muggle sin tomar en cuenta que se dice que es mago…

-Si!!!-grito Hermione-amo sus trajes, no me importa que tan caro salga eso, yo quiero un vestido de el y si ya se hablo…por supuesto que si! Denme el teléfono…

Luego de llamarlo y adelantar varias de las cosas de el vestido, todos se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias, Hermione habia sido delegada como presidenta mientras su novio no estaba, así que ella llevaría el control de la junta, primero se encargaría de que se hicieran comentarios sobre las uniones de las firmas, y luego sobre unos casos importantísimos pendientes, los quisiera hacer ella pero ahora menos que nuca podia.

-Bueno, hola a todos…antes que nada les quiero avisar que el viernes Armand me aviso que habian unos casos importantísimos que llegaran hoy y aquí tengo ya los nombres, la acusada fue encontrada sobre su mafia con varita en mano aunque ella dice que fue para revivirlo…estaba algo llena de sangre…en el ya tenia a dos personas, creo que serán Harry y Ron y pues…alguien mas? Otro defensa y un estudiante para que vea como hacer con un caso de magnitud…Montaine…y…Carsina, y otro caso es el Beautix pero ese solo quiere saber de el adelanto, como van, Jarquín?-ella escucho la contestación y luego de hacerles uno que otros comentarios para que les fuera mejor comenzó a hablar sobre las firmas…

Ahí estuvieron alrededor de dos horas hasta que hermione finalizo y todos regresaron a sus trabajos.

Fue a su oficina, tomo su portafolio y salio a Azkaban, eran las dos treinta y quería llegar rápido para salir en menos de media hora si el fiscal se lo permitía, después tenia que ir al baby shower de Pansy, y después la reunión organizada por su prometido; no tardo mucho en llegar, la trasladaron a una habitación con una mesa y tres sillas aun vacías, espero unos minutos y luego se oyeron unos pasos cesar, la puerta se comenzó a abrir…

Primero entro una muchacha pelo negro azulado el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, era completamente liso, ella era piernas bonitas, falda corta, cintura estrecha, busto grande y literalmente aplastado por la ropa, cara fina y una tez extremadamente blanca, casi como la de Malfoy…era una chica de el colegio, ella había salido un año antes que ellos, la recordaba bastante bien…la había visto varias veces charlar con Malfoy a solas…

-Cristyna Arely Hudson-dijo estrechándole su fina mano con la de Hermione, detrás de ella entro un hombre delgado, ojos verdes, pelo negro y tez también blanca pero no como la de la albina, le dio un portafolio y luego se retiro sin decir nada, mientras Hermione esperaba que la albina dijera algo más…

-Hermione Granger-se soltaron las manos y tomaron asiento, ella frente a Hermione dejando una silla en medio de ellas dos-tu eres la fiscal?-ella asintió-porque tomaste el caso?

-Porque es muy fácil ganarlo-exclamo sonriendo enigmáticamente mientras Hermione la fulminaba con la mirada…la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entro Malfoy, llevando su vista inmediatamente a Hermione, comenzó a comerla con la mirada, haciéndola sentirse cada vez mas vulnerable pero debía mantenerse por la fiscal, de pronto ya no sintió el peso de la mirada, lo vio y observo que este veía a la fiscal, tomo la mano de la chica sin permiso y le beso el dorso demostrando su encanto una vez mas.

Ella le miro de arriba abajo y hablo-veo que los comentarios sobre ti siguen siendo verdaderos…ya tiempo, no?

-Gracias y si…veo que tu también estas bien Cristyna…ya hace mucho tiempo no te veía-Hermione intercalada su vista entre los dos albinos, que era lo que se había perdido que no entendía la conversación.

-OK!-exclamo-creí que en primer lugar el fiscal seria un hombre…-exclamo sonriéndole a la barbie.

-Lo dices por el apellido, no? Bueno yo contraje matrimonio con otro fiscal, Alexander Hudson, que de seguro lo conoces, hace varios años pelearon un caso, gano el, lo recuerdas?-Hermione frunció el ceño, acaso la quería dejar mal frente a Malfoy?

-…si, me habían contado que una muchacha lo había encadenado, a pesar de que yo lo había dejado antes….digamos que no me llenaba-ensancho mas su sonrisa dándole a entender a la aludida el doble sentido de la oración.

-Sabes? Muchos de los rumores son verdad, como haces para entrar aquí? Nunca se te ha quedado tu cabeza afuera?

-…chicas…porque se hizo la reunión?...-hablo Draco intentando bajar la tensión del ambiente.

-Si, dime Hudson, que trato traes?

-Digamos que…5 años mas en prisión y luego el beso del dementor, reformación en un lugar especializado, vida bajo vigilancia por 20 años, o 20 años mas en Azkaban y luego otro juicio a ver si esa vez sale…si no aceptan y ustedes pierden el será sometido al beso del dementor y no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Que? Creí que no era opción…-Malfoy la veía callado…5 años mas allí? ni loco y para que? Para que luego lo mataran…reformación? eso seria pésimo, además lo mandarían a trabajar al ministerio…vigilado por 20 años? Eso si seria horrible, no aguantaría ni un años antes de suicidarse…pero al final beso del dementor? Eso si que jamás lo pediría, amaba mucho su vida-nada.

Draco la volteo a ver mas pálido de lo normal…nada?...se pudriría en Azkaban…-que?-pregunto atónito.

-Si…nada…lo siento, no aceptamos…mejor vete de aquí y comienza a prepararte, ya casi comienza el juicio…

-Estas segura, Granger? Tengo 2 años de experiencia mas que tu…y este caso…ya tiene el nombre desde hace 8 años-Malfoy también la veía tratando de darle a entender el error que estaba cometiendo.

-Completamente…porque te recuerdo que uno de esos años que me llevas es porque yo estudie un año fiscalia y me gradué también de el, y el otro es porque soy un año menor que tu, salí un años después de ti en Hogwarts…y como cualquier otro caso este se peleara, o se gana o se pierde…no importa quien lo lleve.

Ambas chicas se fulminaron con la mirada mientras Draco solamente las veía sin hacer absolutamente nada, que podría hacer? Ponerse del lado de Hermione? Era lo mas cuerdo porque ella era su abogada, pero Cristina…ella era su prima…y si el hacia un paso en falso ella lo hundiría…

-Bueno-exclamo por fin Cristyna quitando la vista de Hermione, guardo unos papelees recién sacados y se levanto-un gusto, Granger-le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Hermione no contesto…luego ella se acerco a Draco-bye primito…cuídate…-se acerco a el haciendo como si iba a darle un beso, pero todo lo contrario-la tía Bella te manda saludes-y sin dirigirle ni una mirada mas a Hermione…salio de la habitación.

-…primo?...-susurro Hermione, busco el portafolio que ella le había dejado con las listas de testigos-Cristyna…Arely…Lestrange…hija única de la mortífaga Bellatriz Lestrange…-y recordó "pelearas el caso contra Hudson, esposo de la hija de una mortífaga, ella al igual que tu pidió interferir pero ella solo observara no será el abogado ni nada….dicen que estudio la carrera para sacar a su madre de Azkaban…"…eso le había dicho Armand antes de perder con Hudson.

Se levanto y comenzó a guardar las cosas, que familia mas lunática era esa…meter a su propio primo a Azkaban, o peor aun destinarlo a la muerte-…porque…?

-Porque por mi la atraparon a ella…-contesto Malfoy, era como si le hubiera leído la mente-…ella cayo en la trampa de mi padre y la trajeron a Azkaban, aun no sale, tiene muchos en su lista de asesinatos, uno de ellos…el ministro de magia que fue después de Fudge…

-…ella necesita mas experiencia, no? Me han dicho que aun no encuentran defensa para ella, en cambio a mi ya me dieron el papel de la fiscalia…-la ultima mirada furtiva y sin mas salio.

x-x-x-x

Ella estaba en 7º año cuando Malfoy se fue…ella estaba en el baño cuando ella dejo a Malfoy…y hasta podía ser…ella pudo haber estado presente cuando Malfoy intento asesinar a Dumbledore…y no solo eso…yo estaba encargada de someter a su madre al beso del dementor…

x-x-x-x

-Hermione…estas aquí?-voltee mi rostro y vi que Ginny me observaba preocupada…

-…si, solo estoy preocupada por el caso…la fiscal será la prima de Malfoy…

-La prima?-comento Pansy llegando donde nosotras-Cristyna…no puedo creerlo! Ella hará todo por dejar a Draco en Azkaban…jamás se llevaron bien y se rumora que por Draco, Bellatrix esta en Azkaban…

-…

-Hermione, antes que se me olvide. Armand hablo hoy, dijo que debíamos ir a la cena de hoy, porque talvez el llegue allí.

-…chicas, tengo que contarles algo…pero no me reclamen, solo escuchen…

x-x-x-x

-Que tu que?!

-…-Hermione las miraba con el rostro rojo, sabia que sus amigas no tomarían bien lo de su pequeño altercado con Malfoy…-es que no se que me paso, perdón.

-Si, de verdad la cagaste, yo que tu me hubiera quedado con el!

-Que?-pregunto incrédula, Pansy y Ginny se voltearon a ver y ambas se hicieron señas de hablar pero ninguna lo hizo, así que Pansy fue la que tomo la palabra.

-Hermione, nunca has creído o pensado que…adelantaste mucho algunas cosas…que debiste ser más precavida o por lo menos no creer en todo lo que se te ha dicho…que adelantaste mucho lo de Armand…

-De que estas hablando?...yo amo a Armand…

-Y el te ama a ti?

-De que hablar, Ginny?

-Yo no digo nada, solo te pregunte algo…bueno, ya es tarde…debemos ir a la cena de la firma, nos vamos así, no?-Pansy asintió-bueno…le hablare a los chicos y les diré que ya llegaremos.

Ambas se alejaron de allí mientras Hermione estaba parada a media sala aun pensando en las palabras de sus amigas, hace mucho se había dado cuenta, había algo que muchos sabían pero ella no…que podría ser?

x-x-x-x

El taxi paro frente al hotel Hilton, hotel muggle en el que se haría la cena, las tres bajaron y entraron a buscar la sala redonda.

Al entrar Hermione como buena anfitriona habló con varias personas y conoció a muchos hombres y mujeres importantes del mundo mágico.

Por fin a las 10 Armand hizo su primera aparición, entro, a su derecha venia su amigo, Mario…y a su izquierda una chica…morena, pelo café casi negro, largo y liso, curvas impresionantes…toda una belleza.

Fue hasta Hermione-hola mi amor, ya casi y no venimos, es que ya salimos bastante tarde de la casa…

-No hay problema.

-Bueno…recuerdas a Mario, no?-el se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione-y ella es Georgina Parlaccio…es amiga de Mario, la conocí en el viaje…-Hermione la saludo y luego se sentaron a hablar sobre algunos casos.

x-x-x-x

La cena había estado bastante bonita, entretenida, y había terminado entradas la 1 de la mañana, había estado abarrotada de gente importante y al final Armand hizo publico su compromiso y les dijo que pronto les llegarían las invitaciones y que los esperaba ver allí…

Hermione revisaba unos archivos cuando alguien toco la puerta abierta de su oficina, era Georgina.

-Hola Hermione, como estas?-hablo con su ya común acento francés…

-Bien y tu?

-Excelente, venia a ver si querías ayuda con el expediente de Malfoy…y dime…necesitas? es que quiero ver en que ayudo…

-Sinceramente no, pero ven, siéntate aquí y cuéntame como conociste a Armand…

-Bueno…fuimos novios…-Hermione frunció el ceño, Armand le había dicho que se habían conocido en el viaje, le había mentido?-ya hace varios años…-en ese instante sonó el celular de ella, se levanto y alejándose un poco contesto-Bonjour?...naturellement …à ce moment je lui parle…au revoir-colgó-bueno Hermione, me debo ir…adiós.

Al salir Georgina de la oficina Hermione voló a la de su novio, lo vio sentado en el escritorio así que se puso en el umbral de la puerta-sabes quien me acaba de ir a ver a mi oficina?-le pregunto sin saludarlo.

-Quien?

-Tu ex….Georgina…

* * *

_Ok, ha sido un capitulo largo y dire que nada esta editado, disculpaos la molestia que os causa el que la escritura del nombre de la institucion este mal hecha, no he tenido tiempo de editar nada y no me preocupe mucho por hacerlo os confieso. Ademas de que era o subir ahora o no hacerlo jamas, es que siempre olvido hacerlo pero ya esta aqui, asi que tranquilas y gracias por los reviews de el capi 7._

_Primero un pequeñisimo resumen de lo que ocurrio: el remordimiento de consciencia clasico le ha llegado a Hermione y ella hace lo que sabe la matara, le dice la verdad a Draco; para ella no pasara de alli, ella no le ama ni el a ella, no os confundais, puede que si aunque puede que no, ambos se odian o por lo menos eso aparentan, no? Luego viene lo que es el embrollo de las cosas de la boda de Herm, algo despreciente y muy aburrido! Nada bueno que decir en ese momento, solo tal vez que la boda va en pie. La mala experiencia de Hermione con lo que es la prima de Malfoy, segun ella habia sido algo mas de el, pero al contrario y firmare que ella solo tomo el caso para hundir a su precioso primito, culpable de que su madre se este pudriendo en Azkaban, y adelanto de que ella odia a Herm porque como Herm lo dijo es fiscal y lo sera de el juicio contra Bellatrix! Y al final algo interesanto, una nueva chica en la vida de Armand aparece, la lista de las posibles personas con la que le clava cuernos crece._

_Bueno ya no se que mas podria poner, solo un humilde y gran agradecimiento por los reviews y pues que sigan leyendo. Nos leemos!_

_Bye, Adi._

_PD: Dar click en "GO" y os aseguro que hoy en la noche os ocurre algo alucinante!_


	9. Capitulo IX: De Verdades y Mentiras

* * *

_x-x-x-x_

-Vamos Milly, no seas así, tu sabes que la quiero!

-Si tanto la quieres no debiste hacer eso ni haber comenzado todo y mucho menos haberle pedido matrimonio, ella no se merece eso y tampoco nadie de las que están metidas!

-Lo se pero…yo la amo…no dejes que ella se vaya y mucho menos que cancele la boda…y ya me las arreglare, te lo prometo…

Millicent abrió la puerta y salio de la oficina de Armand Lavaire, camino a la oficina de Hermione y levanto la mano para tocar pero no toco la puerta ni se movió durante varios minutos, según ella los suficientes pero ni un año entero seria suficiente para prepararla para mentirle a Hermione Granger de la forma que lo haría en ese momento…

Toco dos veces con su puño y espero a que su alguien le abriera la puerta o bien le diera el permiso para entrar…

-Pase…-escucho desde adentro, tomo el pomo y entro…Hermione levanto la vista y le miro-hola…

-Eh sabido que se les ha escuchado discutir a ti y a el señor Lavaire en su oficina…esta bien?

-Quien te lo dijo?

-Eso no importa, pero por favor dígame si esta bien…

-…Creo que si…pero no se si nosotros dos vamos bien…y mucho menos se si la boda va…ya no lo se…

-…Porque?

-El…el…me mintió, me dijo ayer que hasta este viaje que hizo este fin de semana había conocido a Georgina pero era mentira, hoy ella me dijo o mas bien se le salio que habían sido novios hace años…

-Pero…solo por eso pelearon? Nada mas?

-No…porque? Hay algo mas?

-No!...es que…creí que había sido algo peor…señorita, no creo que debería cancelar la boda solo por eso…no lo haga, al final el la ama y pues solo fue un detalle, no se ponga así…

-…Es que hace mucho vengo con dudas Milly, no se, algo me dice que el me oculta la verdad de todo y mucho menos me es fiel, ya no se que creer…no se que hacer…

-Bueno yo no soy quien para decirle algo señorita pero no lo deje ir, el es un gran hombre y bueno…el la quiere a usted, mucho…y a veces por eso se hacen las cosas así, el no le dijo para que usted no se molestara con el…no cree?

-Si…gracias…-Hermione dirigió su mirada a la pared de su oficina y pudo ver el reloj grande en el 6 y la pequeña entre las 3 y las 4…las 3:30, tomo su fólder y se levanto-Milly me voy, quede de ver a Malfoy hoy y pues…ya sabes…adiós…

x-x-x-x

-Malfoy…Malfoy…Malfoy…maldito Malfoy…-se repetía Hermione una y otra vez parada en frente de Azkaban, aun no entraba y ya llevaba media hora allí parada, había considerado mucho entrar temprano pero luego cambio de opinión y ahora pensaba irse aunque eso no le ayudaría, ya hace días estaba sin conseguir nada de información y ahora estaba peor que antes, el juicio se acercaba y la prima de Malfoy les vendría con todo…

-Señorita Granger!-Hermione se volteo asustada y vio a el ministro de magia caminando hacia ella, ella trato de sonreírle fracasando en el acto mientras pensaba que el lunes lo había visto a el, antes de su "encuentro" con Malfoy…

-Señor…un honor volverle a ver…

-Si…dígame que tal las cosas señorita? supe que ayer se reunieron con la fiscal, y también supe que era prima de Malfoy…como van las cosas por allí?

-Pues bastante bien, no llegamos a ningún acuerdo pero se que puedo derrotarla…

-Se que lo hará, me llego un reporte que el lunes usted se estuvo aquí todo el día, me imagino que avanzo mucho, y pues cuando pueda quisiera ver que es lo que sabe de el…le parece?

Hermione se tenso al saberse en un gran problema, no tenia casi nada y lo único que sabia es que el TALVEZ no había matado a su padre, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con todos los cargos que se le acusaban, porque el con solo ser mortífago se merecía el beso del dementor…

-Bueno creo que hoy eso si será un problema, no ando la información porque solo vengo a hablar con el sobre las opciones, es que quisiera ver si su prima nos ofrece otra, es que le diré que las de ayer estuvieron algo cerradas…

-Oh…bueno yo no lo pienso así, yo le ayude a Crystinita a que las hiciera, deberá de saber que mi nuera sabe bien lo que hace y porque el sea su primo no bajara los castigos…

-Nuera?

-No lo sabe…Alexander es mi hijo…y Crystina ha sido educada para no bajar las ofertas, porque de cualquier forma el caerá con el beso del dementor…

-Oh…no lo sabia, pero ahora lo se, así que no cambiara por nada las ofertas…pues bien…veremos quien será el que gane el caso Hudson…porque así como va todo les daremos guerra…

-Jaja, no mintamos Granger…el caso tiene nombre y eso es suficiente para que solo nos presentemos y nos lo den…

-Ya lo veremos-Hermione se volteo y camino serena en medio de la pelea que le acababa de hacer al ministro de magia, eso no lo tenia en cuenta, un bache mas en todo…Lestrange tendría mucha facilidad para ganar ya de por si por el simple nombre que se cargaba, además de que iba contra un mortífago y ahora se le unía que su suegro era el ministro de magia, podía darse por perdida.

Hudson la vio caminar serena hasta la entrada y supo que era alguien fuerte, se veía como alguien que estaba segura de ganar, lo que no vio fue como se derrumbo al entrar a Azkaban, Hermione podía dar por perdido el caso…

x-x-x-x

Clac, clac, clac…tacones acercándose, eso fue lo que escucho Draco antes de que un guardia se posara frente a su celda y la abriera dejando paso a una pálida Granger…

-Que te pasa, Granger?

-Nada Malfoy, pero debemos hablar…-espero a que el guardia se fuera y volvió a abrir la boca-te seré muy sincera, creo que…el caso esta perdido…

-Que?

-Tu sabias que tu prima esta casada con el hijo de el ministro de magia que tenemos ahorita…?

-…

-Malfoy si el dice que te maten lo hacen sin necesidad de juicio…y no ayuda mucho que yo me peleara con el hace un momento por el caso…

-…Dejaras el caso?

-…No…si lo hago se sabrá porque y eso no ayudara mucho, ni a mi firma ni a ti…pero debes saber que aun no tengo nada, no hay base ni pruebas, ni testigos, nada! Y aun no se si no mataste a tu padre!

-Ya te dije que yo no lo mate!!! No me importa si me crees o no pero yo no lo mate!

-Te recuerdo que si lo mataste, no fue con la maldición asesina pero lo hiciste…al final espero que no toquen eso porque si no tendríamos mas que decir a menos que defensa propia lo cual no es muy valedero siendo mortífago…y menos si era tu padre con el que no llevabas un muy buena relación…

Ambos quedaron en silencio pensando mientras Hermione pensaba que podrían hacer, pronto algo ilumino su mente, una solución, pero seria muy arriesgado llevarlo a cabo, además que dependería solo de ella…lo haría pero todavía no, dejaría que pasara por lo menos unos cinco días y si todo seguía así ya no haría nada y presentaría el permiso de hacer el juicio dos semanas antes de lo previsto…

-…Porque se me acusa?-la voz de Malfoy la saco de sus pensamientos y ella le miro…

-Por asesinato, uso de las maldiciones imperdonables, atentado contra Dumbledore, tortura a varios estudiantes de Hogwartz, entre otros…porque?

-Por nada…creí que serian más cargos…

-Los crees pocos? Cuando te digo asesinatos se toman en general, y según los archivos que me dieron mas de 100 y eso que solo fuiste mortífago por 2 años! Lo de las maldiciones imperdonable quien sabe cuantas veces y el atentado contra Dumbledore tiene peso al igual que la tortura a los estudiantes, eran niños! Algunos menores de 13 años!

-Yo también estaba pequeño, no sabia lo que hacia!

-Pero Malfoy, eso no importa, ahora iras a juicio hayas sido tu o no, lo harás y no solo eso, además deberás aceptar que hiciste todo eso, lo deberás hacer o dirán que mientes y el jurado le creerá mas a tu prima que a mi…de eso puedes estar seguro, por ser tu prima parecerá que tu le pudiste haber contado y ella dirá que todo lo que dice es verdad…y…quería preguntarte si consideraste alguna de las ofertas que hizo tu prima?

-Crees que deba tomar alguna?

-Si tú quieres…

-No lo haré-exclamo tranquilo mientras le miraba fijamente, Hermione comenzó a sentirse desnuda ante el, como lo había hecho el lunes, porque se sentía así?-porque…_confió en ti…_

x-x-x-x

_Confió en ti…confió en ti…confió en ti…_Hermione tomo otra de las botellas de Vodka ruso que Ginny había guardado en su oficina y la destapo para luego ponerla en el vaso en el que llevaba tomando ya 1 botella antes…que le pasaba a Malfoy? Porque le decía cosas así? Porque la confundía tanto? Porque le hacia recordar lo del lunes?

Toc, toc, toc…

Hermione se sirvió otra copa e ignoro olímpicamente el sonido de la puerta el cual llevaba ya varios minutos atornillándole la cabeza, cada toque era una tortura pero no dejaría a nadie entrar, así que mejor luego tomo otra taza de ese rico vodka pasándole primero la lengua por la orilla evitando desperdiciar una tan sola gota…

Toc, toc, toc…

Otra vez sintió que su cabeza estallaba pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, la puerta estaba con llave así que supondría que nadie entraría a la oficina y la vería así, pero sus sentidos estaban sensibles, mas de lo común, por eso escucho fácilmente como la puerta cedía con un sonoro "crack'' para ella y pronto vio asomarse la cabeza de Harry por la puerta, arriba de el apareció la de Ron, debajo de Harry la de Pansy y debajo de esta la de Ginny…

-Herm…estas bien…porque no abrías?-hablo Harry suavemente aunque obvio no paso por alto las dos botellas de vodka ruso y mucho menos que una ya estaba vacía…

Todos entraron y la vieron desde la mitad de la oficina.

Hermione se levanto de su silla sonriente y camino hasta el-nada Harry…que me pasaría, estoy de maravillas!

-Cuanto has tomado?-le espeto Ron con voz ronca y cargada de enojo.

-Vamos Ronny, aun no lo suficiente!

-Hermy…siéntate, estas algo borracha y te tambaleas toda, ten cuidado…

-Vamos Ginny, si estoy bien, además fuiste tu la que me trajo estos vodkas para cuando el trabajo me hiciera mal, me lo dijiste así que no te hagas la que no hace nada, esta fue tu idea.

Ginny miro nerviosa a Harry y a su hermano y pudo leer un ''pronto hablaremos'' en sus ojos y luego se volteo a verla tomar otra copa mas de el vodka…

-Que paso para que estés así?

-…-fueron unos segundos para que Hermione se derrumbara y su lengua se soltara a pesar de que ella no lo quisiera-Harry…hoy me entere de que Armand…Armand-todos se pusieron pálidos, sabían que eso sucedería, pero que habrá pasado para que ella se enterara-me mintió, pero fue algo estúpido, así que luego fui a ver al tonto de Malfoy y el…el…

-Que te hizo ese maldito hijo de la grandísima p?!-grito Ron.

-Me dijo que confiaba en mi!!!-la escena que se presento fue algo que nadie entendería jamás, Hermione se hecho a llorar largamente mientras Ron la veía como si Hermione estuviera loca, Harry con duda, Ginny con algo de suspicacia pero igualmente tenia duda y Pansy camino a ella en silencio, se agacho lo que pudo y le levanto el rostro un poco.

-Que paso Hermy?

-…snif…snif…solo eso…-ella la miro extrañada y luego miro a los otros tres…

-Hay que llevarla a dormir, que le pase el alcohol y luego hablaremos con ella- todos asintieron aun atónitos-pero no a su apartamento, que Armand no la vea así o si no será el final de su compromiso-Ginny pronto entendió, Hermione podría decir algo de su desliz con Malfoy por el alcohol, lo mejor era alejarla de el lo mas posible por ahorita…

-Porque?-pregunto Ron…

-Luego te decimos-exclamaron y sacaron a su amiga cargada por Harry en la espalda con el cuidado de que Armand quien estaba en su oficina no se enterara, nadie les vio salir porque a esa hora solo estaban ellos, Hermione y Armand, la llevaron a la casa de Harry y la acostaron en el sofá…

-Cuéntanos-hablo Ron y Pansy y Ginny los jalaron al estudio para contarles lo que había pasado el lunes en Azkaban…

x-x-x-x

Luego de contarles todo lo que sabían Pansy y Ginny esperaban la respuesta de sus parejas pero ninguno de los dos salía de su estado de shock, ellas les habían contado lo pasado hace ya varios años en Hogwartz y además de eso lo de el lunes en Azkaban, con lo cual Ron estaba mas pálido de lo común y Harry también, ambos se veían como estatuas sentadas en la sala mientras Pansy y Ginny les veían con cara asustada, la cual se intensifico cuando luego de un momento Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo, y rojo y cada vez mas rojo.

-Chicos, por favor…Ron cálmate…con enojarte no arreglaras nada, no debemos decir nada, lo que paso fue algo de lo que no podemos hacer nada.

-Vamos Ginevra, no la defiendas!

-Ron, entiende, nosotras aun no entendemos porque paso, pero si paso lo hecho, hecho esta, solo debemos apoyarla y ayudarle, al final lo mas seguro es que el quedara en Azkaban…

-Pero…!

-Ya Ron!...que haremos? Nada! Ahora debemos averiguar porque ella permitió lo que ocurrió, que hay oculto que no sabemos…no debemos decir nada, solo averiguar la verdad, por mas oscura que sea…-todos se miraron asustados y pronto Harry sintió como algo le caía encima, vio a Ginny y esta le miro nerviosa, al parecer si algo le había caído encima, la dura realidad la cual no debía, no podía ser verdad.

* * *

_Hola!!! Bueno, les doy un caluroso y abrasador saludo deseandoles que la esten pasando super bien por estos dias y obviamente en los siguientes. Hoy por fin he tenido el tiempo para pasarme y dejarles el siguiente capitulo de la historia, es un capitulo bastante complicado para todos, desde la primera parte en la que Millycent va a ver porque es que discutieron los dos, y ademas por orden de Alexander a ver si el matrimonio sigue en pie._

_Pues si aun lo anda, y lo estara por bastante mas._

_Quiero agradecer cada uno de los post que han habido y hablare sobre uno, disculpen la mala educacion de lo que hare pero solo me referire a lo que decia el review porque no recuerdo quien lo puso: para la chica que me dejo que el la historia para ser fic estaba demasiado...dramatico creo que era la palabra...bueno, asi escribo yo, chica si no os gusta mucho la escritura pues excelente acepto la critica, me encanta que te hayas pasado y me lo hayas puesto, bueno...mis historias son asi, hasta cierto punto en eso giran...ufff_

_Gracias a todos los demas y obviamente nuevamente tambien a ese post, grax por pasarse por aqui, tomar un poco de su tiempo y leerme, me voy, bye!_

_Kisses...Adi Felton:)_

_PD: Da click en "GO" y nuestro Draquito lindo ira por ti ;)..._


	10. Capitulo X: La Boda

_Hola Chicas, como estais? Espero q esteis super bien, leed y postead! Oka??

* * *

_

_**Capitulo X: La boda…**_

_x-x-x-x_

Hermione se levanto y camino unos cuantos pasos por la extraña estancia en la que se encontraba…ese no era el cuarto de Armand…y definitivamente no era el suyo…donde estaba?...camino a la ventana y observo el sol de la mañana dándole directamente en la cara, un sonido atrás de ella le aleto de algo y ella se volvió…

-Buenos días!-exclamo una feliz Ginny entrando al cuarto-como amaneciste?...

-…Bien, supongo…Ginny, que hago aquí? Porque no estoy en mi casa? Ni en el apartamento de Armand?

-Bueno…ayer digamos que te nos pusiste algo…feliz y pues no te podíamos dejar ir a la casa de Armand así…era algo poco responsable y además andabas muy lengua larga…así que te trajimos aquí y pasaste la noche aquí…

-Ah…bueno…que hora es?

-Las 12 de la mañana…no te quisimos despertar antes, era mejor que durmieras…-Hermione comenzó a caminar por la estancia mientras pensaba que había pasado ayer temprano para que ella terminara así…que?-Herm…te tengo una pequeña noticia…Armand me dijo que te la dijera…-Hermione se volteo a ella esperando la noticia…-bueno…tu matrimonio…

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y susurro-se cancela?-sus ojos se abrieron mas y su mano llego y tapo la vista de sus labios, al pensar que su novio sabia lo de ella y Malfoy.

-No, Herm…como crees?

-…Entonces que es?-pregunto incrédula…

-Bueno…digamos que según tu prometido, no podría aguantar tanto sin estar junto a ti con todo el derecho de un marido así que…el casamiento será…en medio mes…-Hermione la miro asustada…medio mes? Es decir 15 días? Es decir 360 horas? 21600 minutos? 1296000 segundos? Eso era poco tiempo! Muy poco tiempo para contraer matrimonio, muy poco tiempo para llegar a la casa y servirle a alguien…muy poco tiempo…pero…ella amaba a Armand…no?

-Bueno…pero…eso no importa…yo…amo a Armand, no? Y…será casi lo mismo solo que con mas deberes, pero si lo amo nada ocurre…no?

-…Si, Herm….será lo mismo, no te preocupes, ya avisamos a el diseñador que lo queremos para antes y pues por el no había inconveniente…ya todo esta para dentro de un mes, solo falta tu aprobación…

Hermione miro a Ginny una y otra y otra vez, y luego vio la ventana por donde entraba la luz, su boca se abrió y susurro un suave-…lo haré…-mientras se perdía en la inmensidad del paisaje, ese que nunca mas vería como alguien libre, ese paisaje que vería siempre atada a Armand…

x-x-x-x

Aun 3 horas después de esa alarmante noticia Hermione no sabia que decir, había ido a Azkaban y allí estaba, sentada frente a Malfoy mientras no sabia que hacer, medio mes mas y seria la mujer de alguien…debería cumplir sus deberes en casa y fuera de ella…serle fiel…debería hacerle masajes cuando el llegara con algún dolor en la espalda o cuello, ver que el estuviera bien…formar una familia…

Draco estaba simplemente sentado frente a ella, no hacia nada, desde que ella entro la vio perdida, fuera de allí y sabia que aunque le hablara ella no reaccionaria, así que simplemente se quedo sentado viendo su expresión, bueno en realidad nada, su cara estaba de lo mas inexpresiva, no se veía nada, no se leía nada, no se pensaba nada…solo se le veía pensativa…asustada…extrañada…devastada?

El tosió suavemente para llamarle y ella volteo su rostro a el pero no mirándole fijamente, solo…viéndole…-Granger?...estas bien?...

-Si…-dijo y su voz sonó seca, hueca y muerta…ella no estaba allí, no lo estaría y por ahora el debería pensar en nada, porque no debían interesarle sus problemas, ella se casaría y el o moriría o saldría de allí para vivir un infierno…

-…Que te pasa?...

-…Nada…no me pasa nada…-volteo su rostro a el y sonrió tristemente, no sabia porque se sentía así, tan mal, si no había pasado nada malo, su prometido le había dicho que adelantarían la boda, eso era todo, porque tanto escándalo?

Draco se levanto de la mullida cama y camino a ella, no sabia que hacer así que mejor no se metía…llego donde ella y le toco la mejilla, ella se volteo a el y al verle a los ojos rompió en llanto, abrasándose a la cintura de Draco, mientras este quedaba inerte a su abraso…

Lloro mucho tiempo, bastante, tanto que Draco sintió como sus piernas se dormían por la fuerza con la que ella se abrasaba a ellas pero no le dijo nada, no se lo diría ni mucho menos le molestaría, solo se quedaría callado sosteniéndola, manteniéndola amarrada a este mundo, impidiendo que ella no cayera…

x-x-x-x

Allí estaba acostada sobre su cama mientras veía la luz de la luna entrar por una pequeña abertura que tenia la cortina, el cielo estaba azul oscuro, manchada por algunas que otras estrellas en medio de esa inmensidad pero lo que mas aprecio fue la luna, la luna gris plateada que sobresalía entre todo y le daba la luz que se encontraba recibiendo.

Dio otra vuelta en su cama y levanto el teléfono que comenzó a sonar-buenas noches?...si, ella habla…oh, buenas noches Morataya …si?...dentro de dos días? Yo creí que tardarían mas pero esta bien, yo estaré preparada para todo, serán…10 días?...a ya, y luego se dará la sentencia el doceavo día…esta bien, si…oh gracias, si la hemos adelantado, aja, para el…si…dentro de quince días…esta bien, no vemos…-colgó el teléfono y se levanto despacio hacia su balcón, tomo asiento en una de las pequeñas butacas de afuera y observo la oscuridad de la noche, algunas luces de casas aun encendidas, pero lo que mas le gusto fue el silencio que había esa noche…pues necesitaba de todo el silencio posible para dentro de dos días al juicio y comenzar a batallar por el bien de Malfoy…

La mañana no tardo en llegar como ella se lo imagino y ella no quería llegar tarde a la firma y decir que dentro de un día más seria el juicio de Malfoy, pues sabia como se pondría su novio al enterarse…

El agua le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras ella tarareaba una canción, una canción conocida para ella, una canción muggle que le encantaba de un grupo estadounidense…

_…you'll never know the way your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

_You don't know me, now and ever…_

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's no where to run, so lets just get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see, you are just like me _

Dejo de cantar y se salio de la ducha para cambiarse e ir a ver a su prometido y darle una noticia que ella sabia haría mucho escándalo…

x-x-x-x

-Que va a pasar que?!-exclamo Armand extremadamente rojo en medio de la junta semanal que se hacia en la firma, varios de los presentes callaron al verle así y como no, con la noticia que le acababan de dar…

-Pues si…eso es lo que pasara, se ha adelantado…-dijo Hermione lentamente delineando cada palabra pero sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, sabia que la información haría todo el trabajo por ella.

-Quien carajo fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió adelantarlo?! Que no entiendes que aun no estas lista y si pierdes el que quedara mal será la firma entera, no solo tu!!!-grito el aun mas fuera de sus cabales, al ver a su novia así de tranquila ante una noticia que a el en vez de alegrarle le molestaba, el debería de saber eso antes que nadie, debía ver quien fue el idiota que actuó sin el…

-Primero que nada Armand no quiero que me hables en ese tono, si te molesta no es mi problema y no te desquites conmigo, segundo, deberías de confiar en mi porque aunque no lo creas a mi no me importa que lo hayan adelantado porque el idiota que pidió el adelanto fui yo!-Hermione observo la cara de estúpido que puso su prometido al escuchar semejante declaración, como ella se atrevió a hacer eso sin consultarle nada!

-Disculpa Hermione, pero el que seas mi prometida no te da el derecho de tomar decisiones sin mi, o te parece que si?! Porque si te parece que así es, estas equivocadísima y lamento decirte que si fuiste una idiota al pedir eso! no tienes el poder para hacerlo!

-Parece que no lo tengo pero solo frente a ti, Armand…y eso que eres mi prometido, disculpa pero el que yo ya crea que es mejor el adelanto no significa que te tengo que meter en cada decisión que yo tome, entiendes?! Si yo creo que esta mejor así, así debe ser! Además quien eres tu para decirme eso?

-Que quien soy?! Que quien soy?!!! Soy tu prometido, Hermione, eso soy!!! Debes tomarme en cuenta en todo lo que pretendas hacer, porque eso hacen los esposos, tomarse en cuenta!

-Jaja, veamos quien habla de tomarse en cuenta…vamos Armand, en otras palabras tu debiste tomarme en cuenta antes de meterme los cuernos, no?!!

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al oír lo que acaba de decir Hermione, todos sabían que Armand le metía lo cuernos a Hermione, pero ninguno sabia que ella supiera esa información, jamás nadie se lo había imaginado, así que la mayoría se quedaron esperando la reacción de el futuro esposo…

Armand Lavaire por primera vez en su vida se sintió indefenso y sin nada que argumentar, Hermione le acaba de acusar de algo que era verdad y de lo cual el no podría negarse, estaba pálido, asustado y molesto, porque quien le podría haber dicho eso a ella? Quien?!

-Quien te lo dijo?

-No soy estúpida, sabes? Según tu no me enteraría o que?-le reto ella poniendo sus manos en su cadera en muestra de la verdad, de que ella lo sabia por ella misma y no por una fuente.

-Quien se lo dijo?!-grito Armand a todos los presentes en la sala, ignorando la reciente respuesta de Hermione.

-Que no oyes? Yo me entere por mi misma, Armand; puedo estar metida en mi trabajo pero no soy idiota, y sabes que es lo mejor? No estaba segura, pero el que tú no me lo negaras, deja mucho que desear…

-…-Armand la miro y en sus ojos se vio la mirada de arrepentimiento ante lo recién echo, ante lo que acababa de pasar y ante lo que le hizo a Hermione sabiendo el lo buena persona que era ella.

Hermione dio media vuelta y salio con la cabeza en alto por la puerta, mientras todos la veían, no fue a su oficina ni nada, simplemente llego hasta donde Millicent, tomo el fólder de el caso y regreso a la sala, todos voltearon a verle y creyeron que se derrumbaría y lloraría, pero en ese momento al contrario de lo que creerían vieron la verdad, Hermione era un persona de mucho orgullo y lo demostró al entrar sonriendo y aun mas al aventarle el fólder a su novio.

-Aquí esta tu caos, léelo y ve que haces con el, yo mañana me presento al estrado, eso no cambia, lo haré y eso es todo, ahora me voy a donde Malfoy…-y salio como entro directo a Azkaban, todos la vieron al pasar, Ginny y Pansy la quisieron detener pero sabían que la que iba allí, no era Hermione, era un orgullo herido en el cuerpo de su amiga, cubierta por la realidad…

x-x-x-x

Draco la vio entrar despacio por la celda, sin nadie con ella sin escolta alguna pero vio que ella no le miraba aunque no entro con su rostro ni llena de lágrimas ni molesta, ella solamente llego callada como si nada, como si había entrado una corriente de aire y le había golpeado el rostro.

Llevaba el rostro escondido entre su cabellos café oscuro con rayos rubios, el trato de buscarle la mirada pero no la encontró, hasta que ella levanto la cabeza y su rostro quedo al descubierto, Draco iba a decir algo pero antes de que hiciera algo…ella le beso.

* * *

_COmo estais chicas lindas??_

_Espero que todo super bien y que disculpen mi falta de capis, es que he estado ocupadita y pues no habia tenido el tiempo que de verdad hubiera querido pero ya llevare el hilo de el fic, pues ya en la ora pagina estoy a un capi del final, os recomiendo que se vayan preparando que de aqui el fic va en el juicio y de alli el veredicto._

_Nos leeremos pronto y me voy, bye!!!_

_Kiss...Adi_

PD: Un click en "GO" no mataria a nadie, mucho menos a mi y a Draco...XD ;)


	11. Capitulo XI: Debo decirte

_Chicas!!! Bueno ya que el fic esta por terminar he decidido postear mas seguido y pues solamente agradecer los post que hayan, no dire que quiero mas ni nada, solamente subire y esperare que os guste ;)...graxias por todo!

* * *

_

Capitulo XI: Debo decirte… 

x-x-x-x

Hermione le beso, en un beso en el que ella hubiera deseado que se le fuera la vida, era lo que quería, irse de allí a otro lado, desaparecer de esa vida que había escogido y huir, que todos se olvidaran de ella y ella de todos, que nadie la conociera y mucho menos la hiciera sufrir, que ninguno de sus amigos le hubiera mentido y tampoco le hubiera escondido esa fría realidad.

El beso continuo aunque ella pronto entendió que mas que un beso era algo para escapar de allí, una salida…y no era eso lo que quería sentir, por eso despacio puso sus manos en su pecho y se alejo de el, no quería estar con el así, no en ese estado.

Hermione se separo despacio de el, pero solo los suficientes para que el se diera cuenta de lo que ella había echo y la acercara a el nuevamente sin su permiso.

Draco jugo con sus labios en el momento del primer roce, ambos trataban de robarse el alma en cada segundo aun sin ir mas allá de lo que se habían permitido pero ninguno lo paraba, el roce fue un detonante mas para que cada uno supiera que pasaba, primero fue un roce pausado, moviéndose en todos los ángulos posibles, sintiéndose.

Draco levanto sus manos y las movió a el cuerpo de Hermione, las coloco ambas en su rostro, una en su mejilla y la otra en su cuello, sosteniéndola mientras trataba de que ese roce fuera algo mas, y que ella le recibiera como algo mas, pero siempre con una furia contenida a causa de ella, trataba en cierto modo de lastimarla, de hacerla sentir mal, de que ella se retractara, aunque poco a poco tuvo que bajar la intensidad al sentirla darle un beso así, la suavidad y delicadeza con la que ella comenzó a besarle, demostrándole que estaba bien, que no se arrepentiría y que no habría vuelta atrás.

Pronto el se adueñó de su boca entrando en ella queriendo marcar el territorio que bien sabia era de otro, pero ese día no eran nada mas que dos almas que se encontrarían en lo oscuro para ver la luz, el trato unos momentos mas de que el beso se doliera un beso algo fuerte que diera a entender algo mas, que soltara una cierta furia en Hermione, porque así estaba el, molesto con ella por ser así, por hacerle sentir así y por no reconocerle y seguir con su farsa mal elaborada.

Pronto Draco se vio envuelto en un beso que no pudo controlar, en el cual sentía como la suavidad y delicadeza de Hermione le recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, le caminaba por cada parte y no le soltaba, al final sabiendo que no podría hacer mas se dejo rendir por ese dulce beso disfrutando de cada suave y dulce movimiento, disfrutando de la pasión con la que ella le besaba.

El bajo una mano y la tomo por la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra la abraso fuertemente por su espalda dejándola sin escapatoria alguna, pero vio que eso no ocurriría cuando ella le tomo de su camisa con sus finas manos y le tomo de ella atrayéndolo aun mas a ella. Sus cuerpos eran uno solo, estaban completamente unidos por sus bocas deseosas de la verdad.

Draco deslizo la mano que se situaba en su cintura hasta su cadera y ladeo el rostro entrando aun mas en su boca mientras la atraía a el con la mano que estaba en su espalda, tratando de fundirla en el y de desaparecerla porque definitivamente odiaba lo que sentía con ella, desde aquella tarde no paraba de pensar en ella y eso le molestaba.

Se deslizo despacio fuera de su boca y bajo lentamente su rostro a su cuello, se acerco a el y le beso despacio tratando de imprimir una marca cuando sintió su pulso allí, coloco la mano que tenia en la espalda allí antes de besarle con mas deseo y antes que ella se aferrara aun mas a el.

Luego de besarle despacio al regresar a la comisura de su boca para un suave roce Draco se separo lentamente de ella pero solo su rostro porque sus manos aun estaban en ella y las de ella también, sin alejarse por nada, ella abrió los ojos y ambos se miraron en silencio.

Hermione movió sus manos del pecho de el pero el se lo impidió rápidamente y no la dejo alejarse mucho, Hermione poso sus manos en su pecho ahora para alejarse de el pero sintió algo que la detuvo, su mano derecha…en ella sentía el palpitar de el corazón de Draco, era rápido y nervioso, como el de ella pero un poco mas rápido aun, levanto su rostro a el y sus ojos se abrieron.

Al sentir su corazón así recordó las palabras que el le había dicho en su ultima visita[iconfió en ti…[/iy luego su mente llego a cuando Ginny le había dicho sobre su matrimonio, ya ahora solo faltaban menos y menos días para que ocurrieran muchas cosas, su matrimonio, la sentencia de Malfoy, y su juicio comenzaba mañana.

-Tengo que decirte algo…tu juicio…

-No lo hagas-la callo el poniéndose serio de momento-no quiero que hablemos de trabajo, no ahorita que te tengo así, no…-se callo al darse cuenta lo que le había dicho, le había dicho que la quería así, luego de que ella le rechazara diciéndole que se casaría en un mes.

Draco la beso otra vez y le comenzó a sacar el saco formal que llevaba ese día, luego la lustrosa camisa blanca que ella se había puesto botón por botón, hasta que ella le quito las manos de encima y fue ella la que quito los botones restantes mirándole fijamente, sabia lo que haría pero ahora ya no se arrepentiría, no lo iba a hacer y no tendría remordimientos al igual que su prometido.

Se saco la camisa lentamente siguiendo la mirada de Draco, la cual bajaba por sus brazos al igual que su camisa, luego de sacársela toda la dejo caer allí y el se acerco a ella para besarla lentamente tomándola de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra comenzó a bajar el ziper que tenia su falda, la cual también dejaron caer aun entrelazados por su boca.

Draco la soltó y tomándole la mano la llevo con ella a la cama, y despacio la hizo acostarse en ella mientras le quito el sostén que llevaba, al tenerla acostada en la cama se acerco a su boca nuevamente y la beso, deslizo su boca hacia su quijada y le beso suavemente sintiéndola estremecerse debajo de el, luego deslizo su boca a el pequeño hueco que se formaba en su clavícula, el donde se entretuvo unos momentos besándole.

Unos segundos después su rostro se movió a uno de sus hombros y el deslizo el tirante que ella tenia en ese lado, luego el otro y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta el ya estaba con su boca sobre su seno derecho, haciéndola gemir, luego fue al otro en donde se estuvo unos momentos mas mientras con su mano cubría el seno recién abandonado.

Hermione lo alejo de ella y comenzó a quitarle la ropa maltrecha que llevaba, primero la camisa volviéndose a deleitar con esa vista por tercera ver y luego su pantalón, en el cual procuro estarse unos momentos algo largos de tortura.

Draco se echo encima de ella y ambos comenzaron a sudar rápidamente ante las fuertes entradas de el, disfrutando nuevamente de ese cuerpo que les era prohibido a ambos…

x-x-x-x

Draco estaba acostado de lado tocando con su desnuda espalda la fría pared de su celda de Azkaban, mientras miraba la espalda de Hermione que también estaba a espaldas de el, vio durante unos segundos la parte mas alta de su espalda pero luego corrió la vista desde la curva de su cintura a la de su cadera, levanto un dedo y volvió a recorrer ese camino ahora ya tocándola, ella presento un leve temblor al contacto.

Hermione se volteo suavemente y se acurruco entre sus brazos, luego le miro fijamente mientras el también la observaba.

-Sabes…?-hablo ella luego de un momento-antes de venir aquí estaba en una reunión y tuve un pequeña discusión con Armand.

-Que fue lo que paso?

-Discutimos por el caso y el me dijo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa yo debería de consultárselo primero a el, que eso era lo que hacían los esposos, tomarse en cuenta para todo…

-Que le dijiste tu?

-Que entonces debería haber echo eso antes de haberme engañado con otra…y el se quedo callado…

Draco la miro unos momentos sorprendido ya que según el Hermione no sabia nada, pero no podía ser, porque si ella lo hubiera sabido jamás se hubiera quedado con el hasta echarle en cara eso, días antes de su boda-como te enterraste de que el te estaba engañando?

-No lo sabia-sonrió-…pero en cierto modo su silencio me lo dijo todo…

-Que harás ahora?

-No lo se-dijo y cerro los ojos, aun no pensaba que hacer y haber venido a Draco no era algo que le había gustado pero debía ser sincera, le gustaba estar con el, aunque el fuera un mortífago.

-Porque no lo sabes? Además de hacerte eso tus amigos te engañaron, te apuesto lo que sea a que ellos lo sabían y no te habían dicho nada por tu bien…

-Eso ya lo se…-le respondió suavemente, es verdad que lo sabia, al salir de allí vio la mirada que le dirigieron todos ellos, era una de culpa por no haber hablado antes de que ella se enterara.

-Y entonces? Aun así te casaras? Porque mejor no pospones todo y…te…quedas aquí?

Hermione abrió los ojos y le miro-como se te ocurre? Estas loco?

-No, pero y si yo salgo de aquí…? Tu y…yo…?

-No Draco…

-No que?

-Hoy que discutimos fue porque el caso, porque yo no le dije que había pedido que…tu juicio…comenzara mañana…-ambos callaron y Draco no hizo mas que sentarse lentamente mientras trataba de ver una mentira en los ojos avellana.

-Será ya mañana?

-…Si…mañana a las…11 de la mañana creo, no lo recuerdo…

-Y crees que todo este perdido…?

-…No lo se, Draco…digamos que el adelanto fue para que tu prima no buscara mas cosas que inculparte y para que yo pudiera combatir con ella con todo, y hay algo mas…

-Que?

-Me caso después del juicio…el día antes de mi boda será tu sentencia.

x-x-x-x

-Estas molesta?

-…no, no lo estoy…pero aun no entiendo porque me lo ocultaron si de seguro ustedes tenían tiempo sabiéndolo…

-Por ti…-Hermione observo a sus 4 amigos fríamente, ellos se decían ser buenos por no haberla hecho sufrir, pero ahora menos que nunca no lo demostraban, ellos deberían habérselo dicho para que ella acabara con su noviazgo, pero ahora no cortaría su boda, porque a pesar de todo no podía, y si lo hacia el mundo mágico hablaría mucho de ella, ya se imaginaba[IGran profesional, engañada por su trabajo[/I, seria mucho.

Suspiro y camino en la sala de su apartamento, aun no se decidía si ir con Armand y decirle que aun así se casaría con el pero únicamente para que nadie dijera nada y ella no quedara mal con nadie, pero ya que ella le quería lo solucionarían.

-Y…que has pensado?-le pregunto suavemente Pansy, Hermione se volteo a ella y trato de enterrarla con la mirada, pero no pudo, ella era una de sus mejores amigas desde que salieron de Hogwarts, ella jamás le había refutado nada como sus antiguos amigos, al contrario era la que la apoyaba en todo.

-Bueno, no cancelare la boda…-nadie dijo nada pero noto muy bien como Harry y Ron le reprocharon eso-…no quiero que la gente hable y se que de cualquier forma eso se solucionara.

Nadie más dijo nada, ya que la mayoría, es decir, Harry, Ginny y Ron se encontraban planteándose la posibilidad de que si su amiga hacia eso era porque le quería o porque de verdad no quería quedar mal…

-Como vas con Malfoy?-la pregunta de Ginny hizo que Hermione se pusiera alerta y nerviosa, Ron se removió notablemente incomodo y medio furioso en su asiento al recordar el relato de su esposa y hermana, y Harry lo hizo algo serio, Pansy solo se mantuvo callada esperando que su impulsivo esposo no hablara.

-…bien…

-Solo bien?

-Si-contesto cortante, Ron y Harry se pusieron rojos al ver como era tratada Ginny ante la alusión del blondo.

-Estas lista para mañana?-pregunto ahora Pansy.

-Claro que lo debes estar, no? Como ya lo conoces súper bien, ya le conoces hasta lo que tiene adentro, no?-le grito Ron ya rojo hasta el cuero cabelludo, Pansy le miro tratando de calmarlo pero sabia que nada lo calmar hasta que Hermione hablara.

-Que quieres decir, Ronald? Yo no…

-Dios Hermione, la farsa no te alcanzo…ya Harry y yo sabemos lo que paso entre el hurón y tu! Lo negaras?

Hermione palidecía de momento y oculto su rostro entre sus manos, una cosa era haberse metido con malfoy y otra era que sus amigos lo supieran, ella no culparía a Pansy ni a Ginny por no haberlo guardado porque sabia que tenían todo el derecho a decirlo, además la farsa ya había estado muy larga, lo peor era aceptarlo y esperar lo mejor.

Y aun con sus manos en su rostro hablo-…No Ron…no lo negare…

_

* * *

_

_Weno como han podido ver Hermione no ha negado su rollo con Malfoy, al contrario se ha decidido a encarar lo que sus que sus amigos digan, pero solamente se enfrentara a lo que tanto ha temido desde el dia en que vio a Malfoy, vera que no es tan facial decir la verdad sobre un tema que esta segura podria hasta romper su amistad con las personas que mas he querido en el mundo magico._

_Gracias por leer a las que lo hacen, gracias por postear a las que lo hacen, pero ustedes saben que un post me alegrara mucho la vida, solo espero que hoy hallan mas y sino pues grax d todos modos! ;)_

_Se os quiere mucho, kisses...Adi_

_Pd: Pasadla bien en estas vacaciones para algunas (las que tienes horario escolar latino), y pues pasadla bien y comenzad a disfrutar a las que ya van a salir...recuerden que un post no hace daño a nadie, al contrario pueden ganarse con eso que Draco quede libre ;)...dadle "GO", si??? ceja_


	12. Capitulo XII: El Comienzo del Fin

_Chicas!!! Como estais??? Yo al fin aparesco, jeje y les traigo el capi 12 dl fic, q x cierto tiene un nombre un tanto dramatico, jeje...

* * *

_

Capitulo XII: El principio del fin. 

_x-x-x-x_

Las miradas de los 3 espectadores en la sala de estar que antes se habían intercalado entre el pelirrojo y la castaña detuvieron su camino de golpe y se dirigieron exacta y únicamente a la castaña, sorprendidos ante la afirmativa respuesta de la castaña ante la pregunta de Ron, al sentir Hermione los ojos de los 4 presentes en el lugar quito de su mente el pensamiento de sacar sus manos de su cara como una cobarde, era preferible mil veces ser tachada de cobarde que enfrentar el veneno de la mirada de todos, en especial de Ron.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo nuevamente al sentir aun mas penetrante la mirada de Harry y Ron, mucho antes de tan siquiera llega a pensar lo que les iba a decir cuando fuera el tiempo de que ellos se enteraran de la verdad Hermione ya sabia de sobra que esa verdad la podría llevar al fin de su vida, o mejor dicho, de su amistad, aunque jamás se imagino que esa seria la manera en que le confesarlo su pequeño secreto a Harry y a Ron y en unas circunstancias tan cerradas como esas, al contraria se había visto vieja, en sillas de ruedas y en una tarde donde recordaran el pasado y a ella se le saliera y Harry y Ron estuvieran tan sordos que no le hubieran entendido, pero no en pleno presente.

Todos estuvieron mudos en los próximos segundos en que parecieron días, el único sonido que inundo la estancia fue un golpe sordo que se escucho en la misma habitación, Ginny, Pansy y Harry se voltearon a Ron quien ahora se encontraba despatarrado en el suelo, según lo que parecía que el golpe sordo había sido el de su trasero al dar en el suelo ante el impacto y el susto de la respuesta afirmativa de su amiga.

Hermione quito sus manos de su rostro y busco con la mirada al pelirrojo, todos se miraron entre si y entonces Hermione vio la mueca de dolor que surco el rostro de Ron, pero lo que mas le preocupo fue el tono aun mas rojo que este adquirió al ver su rostro nuevamente…

-…-pasaron unos segundos más en que Ron parecía el ser mas interesado en el mundo es hacerse de el color azul y en los que Hermione definitivamente deseo desaparecer de allí, pero esos solo fueron unos gloriosos segundos antes de que Ron explotara-No te atreves a negarlo?!!!

Hermione le miro asustada pero jamás inmutada, jamás se sentiría así, pues ella jamás le dijo nada a Ron cuando el andaba por allí con la primera que se le pusiera enfrente-sabes que Ron? No lo negare…

Y esa fue como la sentencia de muerte de Hermione en la vida de Ron a pesar de que el sabia que se merecía mucho mas eso porque ella jamás le dijo nada cuando anduvo tirándose a cualquiera.

-Dime algo Ronald, te sientes en el suficiente derecho de decirme algo a mi? A mi Hermione Granger cuando tu anduviste revolcándote con Cristyna Hudson? Yo jamás te dije nada y ella era una Slytherin, pedante, perra, prima de Malfoy, lleva su misma sangre…que mas quieres que te diga…haberte metido con esa perra fue lo peor que hiciste en tu vida…hasta donde yo se y recuerdo…jamás te dije nada de las perras con las que anduviste…y esa albina fue lo peor, lo mas bajo…

Ron se levanto ya del suelo en lo que parecía un azul verdoso y levanto el dedo índice apuntándola-cualquiera es mejor que Malfoy-siseo.

-No Ron, tu crees que es así porque eres tu, pues te aclarare algo, que seas tu o yo es lo mismo, lo hiciste y no te importo mi opinión así que mejor cállate.

Tomo el bolso que estaba en la mesa y salio rápido de la estancia (N/A: recordemos que están en la casa de Herm…).

x-x-x-x

Draco dio otra vuelta mas por el salón donde lo habían ido a colocar antes de el juicio, saco las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón negro que se habían puesto y dio otra vuelta mas, iba en la mitad de la instancia cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció un guardia obeso-sal Malfoy, es la hora-Draco llevo sus manos a su espalda y sintió unos aros quemándole las muñecas, giro su cabeza y vio la esposas mágicas alrededor de sus muñecas y después de unos segundos camino detrás de el guardia.

Salieron de la habitación por la puerta contraria por la que había entrado el guardia y caminaron por un largo pasillo, sus paredes eran grises y en el habitaban cientos de cuadros de muchas personas importantes en el mundo mágico en donde Draco pudo ver a su antiguo director muerto, bajo la mirada y observo el suelo, el marmol que había en el, se sintió aturdido al ver tanta luz después de haberse pasado años en la oscuridad así que miro adelante y siguió al guardia hasta que llegaron a una pared-date la vuelta-le ordeno el, Draco hizo caso y sintió que las ataduras se soltaban de sus muñecas, regreso sus manos al frente y se miro las muñecas por unos segundos, observando el rojo vivo que había adquirido su blanca piel, el guardia se acerco a la puerta que había aparecido y la abrió, se hizo un lado y Draco entro lentamente para verse aturdido entre tanta luz de los flash de las cámaras, todos comenzaron a tomarle fotos, así que el se detuvo pero no por mucho, el guardia le tomo el brazo y lo llevo hasta una de las sillas de la mesa que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la sala, el tomo asiento y a pesar de todas las luces que aun habían posos su vista en el frente.

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando, en segundos las puerta atrás de el se abrieron y el sin girar el rostro observo la entrada de Armand Lavaire, quien después de hablar un poco con la prensa camino hasta la banca primera detrás del estrado y se sentó en ella; minutos después entro el jurado, quien estaba conformado por 6 hombres y 9 mujeres.

Draco les observo durante algún tiempo, mientras trataba de ver quienes eran ya que algunos se le hacían conocidos pero la puerta de la sala se volvió a abrir y logro ver como su prima entraba altiva, como toda una Lestrange Black, sin mirar a Draco lo ignoro olímpicamente hasta que se sentó en la mesa fiscal, detrás de ella había entrado Hudson quien tomo asiento en la primera banca también al otro lado, Draco volteo su vista al frente y espero.

x-x-x-x

El murmullo de la sala se hizo evidente, cada vez se extendió mas y Draco noto rápidamente que el ambiente cambiaba y ya no era en torno a el, mas bien a alguien que estaba en la puerta, se volteo lentamente y observo a Hermione.

Estaba…[idistinta[/i…

Entro rápido y en alto seguida por una persona a la que también Draco rápidamente reconoció, venia seria aunque se notaba ligera y muy segura de si misma; traía su traje forma: saco negro y falda negra, sus tacones negros que la hacían ver mucho mas alta de lo que ya era, su saco venia suelto de los botones dejando apreciar una camisa [iverde[/i dentro de este; pero después Draco llevo su mirada a la su rostro, aquel que ahora se veía mas pálido de lo que era, y también observo su cabello…negro azul?

Esa era la razón de su palidez, pero a pesar de todo era la misma Hermione, que se notaba seguramente que venia con todo a lo que seria el juicio de su vida.

Paso junto a la primera banca y se detuvo, se volteo a la banca donde estaba Armand pero no le miro, solo hizo una mueca a nada en concreto de lo que había allí y mas allá pudo observar a sus amigos, sonrió internamente; después se volteo al otro lado y miro a Hudson, le sonrió y entro al estrado del tribunal.

La persona que Draco había reconocido rapidamente su entrada era un antiguo compañero de Slytherine, Theodore Nott, quien tomo asiento a su izquierda y se volteo a el para sonreírle de lado.

Hermione quien acababa de entrar y estaba a la derecha de la mesa parada, observaba a Draco, quien al parecer el salir de su celda por unos minutos le sentaba bastante bien; tenia su pantalón negro seguido por una camisa de seda negra que tenia soltados los primeros tres botones de esta, dejando ver en un descuido una cicatriz, blanca como la nieve, la cual Hermione había observado días antes…

[iRecordó el momento en que ella le soltó los botones que ataban la camisa de Draco, después ella lentamente comenzó a recorrerle el torso con sus manos pero al pasar en la parte media de su torso sintió un levantamiento de piel, le vio y la recorrió con el dedo índice hasta que el tomo su mano y la alejo lo mas que pudo de la cicatriz [/i

Bajo la mirada de Draco al recordar lo que paso después de eso y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas lo cual no paso desapercibido por Draco ni mucho menos por Armand, quien la miro suspicaz desde atrás y luego a Malfoy de manera curiosa, pero eso se olvido al ver a Hermione sentarse de espaldas a el y volvió a fruncir el ceño al ver el cabello negro azulado frente a el.

Unos tensos minutos después en que Hermione observaba y observaba varias carpetas y luego se las pasaba a Theodore sin que Draco las pudiera ver, este le tomo la mano cuando ella el paso una hoja a Theodore.

-Que es lo que ocurre?-siseo con voz peligrosa, pero al ver como Lavaire se había levantado la soltó lentamente y termino de ver como Armand llegaba hasta ellos.

-Pasa algo, Hermione?

-No, vete de aquí-Hermione se volteo a Armand despacio y Draco le sonrió con el pecho inflado a pesar de saber que ella se casaría con el, le encantaba que ella le dijera cosas así, le demostraba en cierto ángulo que si el salía de allí…no todo estaba perdido.

Armand la vio alarmado pero no dijo nada y solo tomo asiento nuevamente, Hermione se volteo amenazadoramente a el-no quiero que me toques y mucho menos frente a el-le susurro con la voz fuerte.

-Si no me dices que ocurre, no será solo tu mano lo que tocare-le contesto el y ella solo suspiro, le miro unos momentos callada y después bajo la cabeza agotada de que el fuera tan terco y ella tan orgullosa.

-Theodore, pásame la carpeta que nos dejo, Hudson-el no dijo nada y solo busco entre unas cosas y después le acerco aun carpeta rosada. Hermione solo la tomo pero no la movió dejándola en el aire frente a Malfoy, este la tomo y comenzó a hojearla lentamente.

-…Que es esto?...-dijo cuando iba por la mitad de la carpeta, Hermione se volteo hacia el y observo la pagina que tenia en sus manos, era la misma con la que ella había comenzado el juicio, la hoja del profeta, aun con su titulo [i"_Draco Malfoy mato a su padre, maldición asesina lo delata_…"[/i

-Eso que tienes en tus manos, Malfoy…es todo por lo que se te acusa, es cada uno de los delitos que se te impone…

-Son…demasiados y la mayoría no son verdad…

-Jaja…confórmate-Draco la miro interrogativo y ella le aclaro tranquila pero aun seria-esos que tienes en tus manos son a lo mejor un poco mas de aquellos de los que yo estaba enterada…tienes suerte que tu prima tenga tan pocos contactos y tan poca cosa de la que acusarte.

Ambos callaron y en ese momento entro el mismo oficial obeso al por la puerta trasera del estrado-el ministro de magia-todos se levantaron y dirigieron su mirada a por donde había entrado el oficial-sentados-el ministro camino y tomo asiento en la parte alta de el tribunal.

-Bueno…se levanta el juicio de la comunidad mágica contra Draco Lucius Malfoy, abogada defensora Hermione Granger, fiscal del caso Cristyna Lestrange Hudson…señorita Hudson, seria tan amable de presentarle su caso al jurado.

-Bueno, primero que nada gracias por estar aquí…como muchos de ustedes sabrán y para los que no se los diré, yo me llamo Cristyna Arely Lestrange Hudson y soy prima de el acusado Draco Malfoy…a pesar de todo esto, nada me ha impedido que vea la realidad y sepa que mi deber, nuestro deber es llevar tras la rejas a el que era y aun es un fiel seguidor de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, además de ser uno de los mas grandes asesinos en sus tiempos oscuros.

Draco Malfoy no solo fue un asesino cualquiera sino es el hombre responsable de que Albus Dumbledore, nuestro amado y querido ex-director del colegio en que yo estudie muriera, y por si eso fuera poco también fue el culpable de varias muertes en el colegio como de alumnos torturados, ya que el ha sido el aplicador de muchas maldiciones cruciatas a muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwartz, simples niños que le imploraron y el no escucho. Me arrepiento de ser su prima, no de ser una Black, sino de ser familiar de este hombre sin corazón, porque ¿Quién es por lo que hizo sino ser alguien sin corazón?

Ahora les pido señores y señoritas del jurado, no se dejen llevar por esa cara bonita, porque esa es la mascara pálida de un asesino; y ella, ella es alguien quien creyó que pintándose el pelo este día no seria la misma. Por favor señores no se dejen engañar, al contrario hagan lo correcto…y lo correcto s darle fin a alguien que no merece estar aquí!

Cristyna dio la media vuelta y sonriéndole a Hermione comenzó a caminar tranquila. El ministro de magia se dirigió a Hermione-Señorita Granger, su turno…nos dirá su defensa en este momento?-Hermione se levanto.

-Señor ministro, le pido me permita exponer mi defensa dentro de unos días…-dijo Hermione sentándose nuevamente.

-Muy bien, señorita…entonces, le gustaría comenzar con el juicio…presente a su primer testigo.

-Hermione se levanto nuevamente-excelente! Llamo a mi primer testigo…Blaise Zabinny

* * *

_Que os ha parecido??? Este dia no tiene tanto en especial, solo q algo q creo no aclare nunca en el otro fic, cuando Hermione se presento con su pelo de ese color es como una rebeldia ante su prometido, es verdad que la boda sigue en pie pero ella no soportara por tanto tiempo todo lo q pasa, simplemente esa era una forma de decirle que ella no era toda de el, ya q el una vez le dijo q jamas desearia q se pintara el pelo..._

_Bueno una tonteria pero es algo grande, una forma de hacer ver q no todo sta bn..._

_Gracias por leer, d vdd, spero q os paseis a postear, sip???_

_Kisses...Adi_

_Pd: Click en "GO" y os aseguro que seran ustedes las q tocan los pectorales d Draco ;)..._


	13. Capitulo XIII: La verdad a medias

_Capitulo XIII: La verdad a medias._

_x-x-x-x_

De la ultima fila se levanto un joven moreno, alto, y ojos verdes, el cual se abrió paso ante la mirada de todo el mundo y los murmullos de todos los reporteros en la sala, Hermione le abrió la puertecita que daba al estrado y en una mirada fugaz logro ver a Pansy, Ginny y Harry, pero nada de Ron y ella lo sabia, su amigo por muy grande que fura su amistad no iría porque se sentía de lo mas traicionado.

Blaise entro y se acerco a Draco aun bajo la mirada asustada de todos y ante los miles de focos y luces de las cámaras, Draco se levanto cuando el llego a el y ambos se abrazaron como dos amigos lejanos, que tenían años sin verse y algo así ocurría, al separarse Blaise le comenzó a murmurar algo a Draco de lo que Hermione escucho un pequeño "si…ella…lo se", Zabinny se separo de Draco y subió al estrado, tomo asiento y levanto la mano, el guardia le indico la varita que estaba frente a el y Zabinny coloco la mano sobre ella con tranquilidad, demasiada tranquilidad, los observo a todos y sonrió.

-Juro decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?-pregunto con un deje de ironía en su fina voz, el guardia lo consumió con la vista y el sonrió aun mas mostrando la fina línea de dientes blancos-lo juro-y sonriéndole burlonamente al decir esto ultimo suspiro.

La varita tomo una tonalidad verde y el guardia asintió mirando al ministro, Zabinny volvió a sonreírle y el guardia volteo a todos lados desconcertado, parecía [iotro [/i…este volteo al ministro y se alejo lentamente de el estrado bajo la graciosa mirada de Draco y la curiosa del ministro.

Hermione se acerco lentamente a el, le miro seria y comenzó-primero que nada, gracias por estar aquí señor Zabinny, y disculpe el haberlo traído desde Argentina, pero era un asunto

-Urgente…lo se…no se preocupe, señorita Granger…

-Ok…bueno, señor Zabinny, como algunos en la sala sabemos usted fue uno de los mejores amigos del señor Malfoy en el transcurso de sus estudios en Hogwartz, y después de que el fuera atrapado hace 8 años tenemos apuntado que usted le visito repetidas veces en Azkaban, es todo verdad?

-Si, lo es.

-Excelente…señor Zabinny, quiero que me diga como definiría su amistad con el acusado?

-Éramos y somos grandes amigos, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien y siempre nos hemos contado todo, somos como dos hermanos desde que nacimos, jamás nos hemos mentido, siempre recurríamos al otro en situaciones de problemas y pues contábamos con el otro para cualquier cosa.

Hermione se paseo por la sala lentamente mientras el hablaba, cuando el termino ella hablo-es decir, que usted siempre estuvo al tanto de cada uno de los movimientos del señor Malfoy ya que el le contaba todo, no?

-Así es.

-…por eso podríamos deducir que usted sabia cuando iba a ser el atentado contra Dumbledore, a que hora, momento, día, lugar y todo?

-…no, no lo sabia…el me contó que a principio de año el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le había solicitado un trabajo y me dijo que era matar a Dumbledore, pero jamás me dijo el día ni nada, solo que lo tendría que hacer.

Hermione se volteo a el y sonrió-ósea que usted sabe las causas por las que el había tomado al decisión de trazar el plan para matar a Dumbledore?-Zabinny asintió despacio-…y podría…decírnoslo?-Fue por su familia-Hermione lo miro interrogativa y Zabinny se explico-el los amenazo, bueno mas bien amenazo a Draco, le dijo que si el no mataba a Dumbledore, el mataría a su familia frente a el y después lo mataría a el.

En la sala se instalo un silencio mientras todos hasta los de la prensa esperaban el nuevo movimiento de la defensa, Hermione camino unos pasos mas durante unos segundos poniendo en orden sus ideas y preguntas.

-Señor Zabinny, que ocurrió el día antes y después de que Malfoy intento matar a Dumbledore y si sabe en el momento?

-Esa mañana yo fui a buscar a Draco a su habitación porque no había bajado a desayunar, entre a su cuarto y lo encontré todo volteado y con Draco sobre su cama acostado, callado…me acerque a el y le pregunte que le ocurría, al principio se negó a decirme pero al final me dijo que el ya lo había llamado, que quería que se apurara y matara a Dumbledore, yo el dije que eso seria los dos o ninguno y el se negó, me dijo que era asunto suyo y me petrifico en su cuarto, iba a salir pero antes me dijo que era por mi bien, y que no quería que fuera porque si el se metía-como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sabría que haría-le mataría, por eso el no me dejo ir y después se marcho. Unas horas después, bueno varias horas después yo logre moverme y salí corriendo a buscarle, al llegar cerca de el despacho de Dumbledore escuche hablar a McGonagall, ella decía que Dumbledore estaba muerto y Snape y Draco habían huido.

Hermione inmediatamente llevo su vista hacia Harry, quien estaba en medio de una multitud de personas, este la miro y no sostuvo su mirada por mucho tiempo, le había mentido sobre la verdad, diciéndole que si había sido Malfoy el asesino de Dumbledore, se regreso a el estrado y apoyo parte de sus cuerpo en el pequeño balconcito detrás del cual estaba Blaise (no sabia como explicar esto, sorry!).

-Esta insinuando que el-pronuncio y dirigió su dedo índice señalando a Draco-no es el asesino de Dumbledore?-al final de la frase Hermione soltó un tono irónico en su voz, al que todos pusieron atención y esperaron la respuesta de el testigo frente a ellos, pero aun extrañados de la voz que prácticamente denoto que Hermione no creía ni remotamente la idea de que el fuera inocente.

-Como lo oye señorita, mi amigo no lo mato, ni siquiera se atrevió a levantarle la varita-Hermione frunció el seño y bajo del estrado a tomar unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Señor Zabinny…el señor Malfoy se fue de Hogwarts a finales del sexto año, con 16 años recién cumplidos…después de eso ustedes tuvieron comunicación alguna?-Zabinny se movió algo impaciente e incomodo en su asiento lo cual Hermione noto.

-Si…

-Cuando?

-Días después de que el se fuera se comunico conmigo.

-…Como se comunico con usted?

-Llegaba a buscarme cuando necesitaba algo o simplemente me mandaba una lechuza.

Hermione dio otra vuelta mas por la sala, mientras se movía lentamente leyendo las hojas que estaban en sus manos.

-Que fue lo que le dijo?

-Me contó porque se había ido de Hogwartz, como entraron los Mortífagos a Hogwartz, que Voldemort le había amenazado por fallar y que temía por su madre.

-Que paso después?

-Días después me entere que el había sido atrapado en la muerte de su padre y que después había sido llevado a Azkaban, en cuanto pude fui a visitarle y hable con el, aunque no pude tener mucho tiempo ya que días después tuve el viaje a América para la investigación.

-Gracias…-Hermione camino a su escritorio-su testigo Hudson.

Hermione se sentó nuevamente junto a Draco y observo cada movimiento que realizo la prima de Malfoy desde el momento en que se levanto y después dio unas vueltas mas siempre con un semblante frió y molesto, frustrado.

-Que paso allí?-hoyo que le susurro Draco.

-Que paso? Tu amigo se puso nervioso y mostró una gran inseguridad y desconfianza arriba…parecía que estaba ocultando algo demasiado importante…y lo que dijo al final fue un corto total a que yo siguiera con mis preguntas, y eso no le servirá mucho contra ella…

-Crees que Cristyna se dio cuenta?

-No lo dudes…

x-x-x-x

La voz de Hermione se corto y ella se trago el comentario crudo que iba a hacerle a Malfoy cuando su prima comenzó el interrogatorio-bueno señor…-leyó el nombre en su lista de testigos-Zabinny, así que según esta hoja que me dio al señorita Granger, usted ha estado durante estos últimos casi ocho años fuera del país realizando un trabajo…es eso verdad?

-Lo es.

-O sea que usted no sabe nada mas que lo que ocurrió antes de que se fuera, supongo…-el negó-que amigo!-susurro ella, pero mas que un susurro fue un comentario el cual todo el mundo escucho-bueno, usted dice haber visto a mi primo días antes de que el fuera encerrado en azkaban, y así se dio cuenta de "la verdad"-comento asiendo énfasis con sus dedos índices y medianos-…todo eso es verdad?

-Si.

-Ahora dígame, señor Zabinny, usted termino sus estudios en Hogwartz después de que su casa de colegio y su familia se viera en la discriminación a las personas seguidoras de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Porque todos ellos eran Mortífagos, no?

-Si lo eran y no...No termine mis estudios.

-Así leo aquí-paso unas hojas mas y volteo a verle-usted regreso a su séptimo año?

-No.

-Me imaginaba...nos quisiera decir que fue lo que hizo ese año en que no fue al colegio?-Hermione se levanto lista para callar a la prima de Malfoy.

-Ministro!

-Ministro, aquí la señorita Granger no nos indica que fue lo que hizo el en ese año y tenemos el derecho de saber si no estuvo en alguna actividad ilegal!

-Tome asiento señorita Granger y señor Zabinny, responda la pregunta.

-…Mi padre…me obligo a seguir sus pasos…

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y burlona repitió-así que su padre le obligo a seguir sus pasos y alianzas con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, interesante, no? Y dígame, señor Zabinny…que fue lo que usted hizo? Le recuerdo que esta bajo juramento y debe decirme la verdad…

-…Me negué…

-Se negó? Como es posible que haya ocurrido eso? Como pudo escapar de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, si su amigo fue amenazado si incumplía la orden de el? Que hizo usted para que el no le amenazara o asesinara por eso?

-Ministro!-grito Hermione parándose de su asiento nuevamente.

-Zabinny, que fue lo que hizo?

-Ministro!

-Zabinny!

-Ministro!

-Conteste!

-Le entregue a mi padre, si?!!!

El grito desgarrador que cayo en la sala hizo que todos dejaran de respirar, Hermione se puso pálida y tomo asiento inmediatamente, Draco quien estaba parándose al ver a su amigo en apuros estaba ya llegando a el blanco de las hojas de Hermione y su trasero no se levanto, sino que simplemente callo en la silla, Cristyna sonrió y casi corrió a su asiento con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó-gracias, señor Zabinny.

-Dios!-exclamo Hermione, Zabinny se levanto molesto de la silla, aventó a un lado la varita y salio casi corriendo de la sala del tribunal, paso en medio de casi toda la gente pero a nadie volteo a ver, solo paso de largo mientras los periodistas le tomaban todo tipo de fotos y salio-Ministro-dijo Hermione al verle salir-quisiera que nos permitiera un receso hasta mañana…-el ministro asintió-y también que en un futuro me permita traer al estrado nuevamente al señor Zabinny-el se levanto y salio por la puerta dando por finalizada esa audiencia.

* * *

_Hoy si no tengo nada q decir, mucho menos tiempo_

_Espero os guste y posteen!_


	14. Capitulo XIV: ¿Nos casaremos?

_Hola chicas! Como estais despues de un tiempito sin andar por aqui? Ya esta aqui el capi XIV, al final de la pagina unas cuantas noticias y espero que disfruteis!

* * *

_

Capitulo XIV¿Nos casaremos…? 

_x-x-x-x_

-Maldito desgraciado!!!

-Hermione cálmate…-Harry la tomo del brazo y la llevo arrastrada hasta una de las sillas de la sala para sentarla, mientras Ginny y Pansy estaban sentadas en otras frente a ellos.

-Harry…ella lo callo y le hizo confesar lo de su padre, imagínate….si ella no hubiera tomado asiento en ese momento le hubiera sacado hasta la única gota de todo lo que sabe, incluyendo que es un mortífago y que fue él el que mato a su padre porque Voldemort se lo ordeno-soltó de una vez, ganándose la mirada asustada de Ginny y Pansy y una rápida pero fría de Harry, el destello rojo apareció en sus pupilas verdes y este se levanto de un salto.

-Subiste al estrado a un mortífago?!...Que era lo que pensabas, Hermione?!...-como la noche anterior Hermione estuvo a punto de esconder su rostro entre sus manos, pero definitivamente eso seria el colmo, no lo hizo al final pero tampoco levanto el rostro a el-Dios! Que es lo que pensabas al llevarlo al tribunal?! Hermione, un mortífago, por favor!!!...Primero tu rollo con Malfoy! Hoy Ron no viene por buscarte un testigo mas y tu te esmeras a meter a otro mortífago en la misma sala!-Harry estaba rojo de la cólera de ver lo cabeza hueca que era su amiga, su mejor amiga, la tomo del brazo y la levanto de un solo movimiento, lastimando el brazo de ella y llevando a Ginny a volar hasta el para detenerle-que estupidez pretendías hacer?!

Hermione levanto su mirada tan rápido que sintió su cuello lastimarse pero jamás permitiría que la trataran así, nadie, mucho menos su amigo! No lo haría! Abrió la boca para gritarle que la soltara y se retractara pero Ginny se le adelanto.

-Harry! Hermione sabe lo que hace, no le hables así!

-Si lo supiera no haría pendejadas como esas, Gin!

-Pero Harry…!

-No quiero que la defiendas! Ya estoy harto de que siempre vayas detrás de ella! Que siempre ella vaya antes que yo! De que tu prefieras seguirle a ella que a mi!!! Que la apoyes en todo! Soy tu novio Ginevra!!!

-No me hagas elegir, Harry…

-Sabes que? Desde hace años siempre he tenido al duda de quien elegirías si pasara algo así y la verdad no lo quería llegar a saber nunca, pero ya que las cosas están así creo que se deberá aclarar eso, no?-el brillo rojo que tenían los ojos de harry era irreconocible y mas ahora, estaba jugando con fuego, y lo peor aun, estaba haciendo decidir que ocurriría a partir de ahora con el caso-decide Gin…es ella o yo…

-Ginny, por favor…-le susurro Hermione, no quería que sus amigos pelearan por ella, porque estaba segurísima de que después de que ella se había retirado la noche anterior Ron había discutido con Pansy, y ahora Ginny y Harry…no quería que sus amigos se separaran, mucho menos por ella.

-Sabes que, Potter?-siseo Ginny ignorando a su amiga, el brillo rojo de los ojos de Harry se convirtió en uno suspicaz, en un brillo que sabia la verdad pero no la admitiría, en su mirada estuvo al respuesta pero el necesitaba oírla, despacio pero con fuerza frunció el ceño y sus ojos de pusieron borrosos y por primera vez en su vida se sintió alejado de todos…-antes que nada…la elijo a ella…

El ambiente tenso que se presento y sofoco a cada uno de los presentes en la pequeña estancia se hizo casi eterna, Harry estaba tenso, su mandíbula estaba tensa, su cuerpo estaba tenso, todo en el estaba así, al parecer todos estaban así, aun mas Hermione, quien estaba mas tensa que todos ellos y sin respiración, vio a harry quine no dijo nada, le sonrió tieso y dándose la vuelta abrió al puerta para salir de la estancia.

Hermione miro que Harry se detuvo al abrir la puerta, trato de inclinarse un poco y mirar sobre su hombro pero no falto, ya que Harry paso de largo y dejo a la vista a un entre fastidiado y orgulloso Malfoy, que no le volteo a ver en ningún momento, solo entro y el guardia le siguió-cuanto tiempo le querrá?

-Yo le avisare…puede retirarse-fue toda su respuesta, el guardia la miro indeciso pero no hizo nada, solo se alejo de el pero se detuvo de golpe-y por favor…suéltelo-no dijo nada mas, el solo tuvo que asentir no muy convencido y Draco soltó sus manos pasándolas al frente y robándose sus muñecas, el guardia le dirigió una ultima mirada de odio a Draco y salio; Hermione no miro jamás a Malfoy, solo miro la pared, después su vista camino a sus muñecas y después de observarlas unos momentos camino aun tensa a las carpetas.

-Draco…-la voz nuevamente dulce y suave de Pansy regreso, Hermione reconoció ese mismo tono chirriante de su tiempo en Hogwarts y siguió leyendo papeles, el sonido de la silla de metal al moverse se escucho y después sintió detrás de ella un efusivo abraso.

Draco se alejo lentamente y miro de arriba abajo a Pansy-Pansy…estas…gordísima-exclamo viéndole la panza, Pansy siempre había sido una chica delgada, extremadamente delgada y verle así era…extraño-estas…estas…emba…?

-Si…tengo ya seis meses.

Draco la miro unos momentos y después dirigió su mano al estomago pero al detuvo a medio camino, Pansy se la tomo y la termino de llevar hasta el abultado vientre, se la mantuvo allí hasta que Draco casi grito-me pateo!-vio como al otra mano e unió a la que ella tenia tomada y las mantuvo allí hasta que su rostro empalideció un poco y su vista se ensombreció y se hizo fría-…quien es el papa?

-…Ronald…-la sala volvió al tenso ambiente mientras Draco procesaba la reciente e insípida información y Hermione no pasaba por alto el tono medio colérico con el que había dicho el nombre de su amigo.

-La comadreja?-apunto Draco y Pansy asintió con el rostro compungido por el adjetivo con el que le había llamado a su esposo, pero no dudo jamás levantar la cabeza altiva cuando el siguió con el cuestionario-…te casaste con el?

-Hace ya…cuatro años-le jacto de golpe.

-Y el bebe es de el?

El poco tacto con el que draco pregunto, mas bien cuestiono la paternidad del bebe hizo que Pansy se pusiera aun mas rígida que hermione al ver salir a Harry, ella se alejo de el y asintió con fuerza y molestia antes de contestar.

-Obviamente lo es!

-Tenia que preguntar…

-Desgraciado, tan siquiera deberías sentirlo por preguntarme algo tan estúpido e insinuante…

Draco la observo unos segundos y despacio le paladeo un "no lo haré", se volteo y Pansy le miro indignadísima, bufo fuerte y después se acerco haciendo que le iba a pegar pero al ultimo se arrepintió y salio de la sala junto con Ginny justo detrás de ella.

Hermione se volteo a Draco pero no le sonrió ni le miro mal, simplemente miro al vació como si el no estuviera allí pensando en que decirle, ya que el juicio se ponía cada y cada vez mas difícil, y si seguían así perderían.

-Draco…no vamos bien…

-Porque? Blaise hablo, y…no dijo nada de mas, estuvo tranquilo y no dijo la verdad…no?-exclamo paciente esperando que ella le dijera que estaba en lo correcto pero el silencio de Hermione como siempre le hizo saber que estaba sumamente equivocado.

-Draco, yo te dije aquel día que era de lo mas arriesgado subir a un mortífago al estrado, y si solo lo hice fue porque no tenia a nadie mas listo para hablar, mejor dicho no tenia a nadie que hablara, ahora todo va mal…y casi dice que además de entregar a su padre fue él el que lo mato como iniciación…

-Que haremos?

-No vamos bien y realmente me preocupa tu prima, ya demostró que es una de las fiscales mas capaces que hay en Inglaterra, tal vez en el Reino Unido…y por lo que vi hoy, si hay un problema ella no es de las que fácilmente se retirara.

-Porque crees que no lo hará?

-Por venganza…porque para ella tu eres la única razón por la que Bellatrix esta en Azkaban aun, recuerda que tu atestiguaste contra ella hace ya varios años, nada evitara que ella haga ahora lo mismo contigo…aunque pienso que si ocurre rapidamente podemos oponernos pues ella es una mortífaga, y además de eso se sabe muy bien que era de las mas fieles y la que daría su vida por el, su palabra ya no vale mucho…

-Ósea que si ella la lleva...

-La podríamos revelar y quedaría en mal ante el jurado y también la sala entera…pero ella debe subirla, si no lo hace no nos permitirá adelantarnos, y tu prima es muy inteligente para hacer una estupidez así…

-No creo que lo haga-susurro Draco, Hermione se volteo dándole la espalda mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, no quería que el la viera llorar porque ella ya sabia el final de el, ella además se iba a casar con Armand y el o iría al fondo de Azkaban, o sino se iría de el Reino Unido, jamás podrían estar unidos.

Draco se acerco a ella por detrás, tomo aire y paso sus brazos despacio alrededor de ella abrazándola; Hermione se tenso en sus brazos pues nunca habían tenido alguna muestra de afecto entre ellos, mas bien ninguna muestra de afecto por parte de Draco, tal vez cuando el había delineado su espalda en la celda en día anterior pero nada mas, Draco no era de los que andaban por allí acaramelados. Se dejo envolver por el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el sintiendo el latido rápido de su corazón junto con el de el, parecían uno solo.

Un sonido los hizo voltearse asustados, pero después de ver que había sido el, mejor dicho los que ocasionaron ese ruido se alejo de un solo salto de los brazos de Draco y miro a Ginny y a Armand parados en el marco de la puerta, Hermione observo sobresaltada la mirada de armand fija en Draco y por supuesto viceversa.

-Malfoy…

-Lavaire…

-Armand…

-Ginny…-todos voltearon y vieron a la pelirroja que sonreía de oreja a oreja por la tontería que acaba de decir, ella sonrió un poco mas y tomo el brazo de Hermione-Armand quiere hablar urgentemente contigo por lo de ayer…porque no salen unos segundos y después entras para seguir aquí con nuestro querido Draco.

-Ahorita no puedo…no tengo mucho tiempo con el y además estoy sumamente ocupadísima por si no lo noto-soltó ácidamente sin verle a el.

-Se nota que lo estas-susurro el.

Hermione le miro de mala manera a su aun prometido y se forzó a sonreírle-es verdad...y además si quiere hablarme lo haremos en la casa, si es que tiene la fuerza y el valor de hacerlo.

-Porque me miras así, Hermione? No deberías se tu la ofendida en todo esto, al contrario debería ser yo al verte abrasado a este desgraciado mortífago, sin que tu no te opongas a eso!

-A ti que te importa lo que haga? Como dijimos ayer no debería interesarte lo que yo haga, ya que no hay y por lo visto nunca ha habido ni confianza ni fidelidad entre nosotros dos, sino lo hubiéramos pensado dos veces antes de meternos los cuernos, que debería de saberlo fue mutuo y después habernos dejado en mal frente a casi toda la comunidad mágica.

-No solo eres tu la que quedo mal, has leído los diarios desde que comenzaste a visitar a Malfoy? Desde mucho antes que el juicio comenzara?

-Lo crees todo?-el pelinegro balbuceo unos segundos (debo aclarar por si no lo he hecho que el es pelo negro) pero no dijo absolutamente nada-lo crees?-le repitió Hermione y el aun no le contesto-si lo crees…es tu problema-le sonrió y llamo a Ginny, ella le tomo el brazo a Armand y lo comenzó a halar para sacarlo de la habitación pero el se negada a moverse, como pudo se soltó de Ginny y camino hasta Draco, le tomo de las solapas de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Aléjate de ella!-le amenazo, Draco rompió a reír a carcajada limpio frete a la estupidez que le acababa de decir ese imbecil.

-Si idiota, me alejare de ella después de que tú te metiste con mi prometida, cuando comenzabas a salir con ella?-dijo señalando a Hermione-entonces si, imbecil…ya te haré caso! No te preocupes-termino burlón.

Armand se puso rojo y solo lo soltó de las solapas de su camisa de seda fina y con un solo bufido más salio como trueno de la habitación.

-De verdad que era lo que querías? Dímelo ahorita, Armand; porque estoy a punto de irme de aquí y cancelar en este momento la boda, no me importa todo lo que digas, la cancelare si las cosas siguen así…

-No la cancelaras!

-Crees que no lo haré? No me importaría nada que el mundo se diera cuenta de todo, al final yo se que tu me metes los cuernos y ahora me entere que lo haces desde que comenzamos nuestro noviazgo…

Armand se tomo el pelo y se levanto de su escritorio en el pequeño despacho que tenia en su casa, camino a la ventana de allí y le dio la espalda a Hermione-porque le crees a el?!

-Antes le creo a el que a ti, ok? Tu eres un mentiroso! Y la verdad no se si aun quiera casarme contigo, lo cierto es que no lo quisiera hacer, porque se que si lo haga eso me traerá como consecuencia seguir cuernuda el resto de mi vida!!!

-Confía en mí…

-Hace tan solo un día perdí todo lo que me quedaba de confianza en ti, y no se si podré volver a hacerlo, pero por si no, Armand…te deseo que te prepares si nos casamos, porque andaré siempre encima de ti y de cada caso que tomes y mejor aun, andaré encime de cada perra con la que trabajes…

-No me importa…yo me quiero casar contigo…recobraremos al confianza, te lo prometo, lo haremos y disfrutaremos después…

-Lo veremos, Armand…

-…Nos casaremos…?

Hermione le miro a sus ojos celestes como el cielo mas limpio, y recordó cuando se enamoro de el, fue por sus ojos, sus increíbles ojos celestes, azules…que le hacían sentir segura, que le habían provocado alegría y ahora…tristeza, y sabría que seguiría así, pero además sabia que no podría negarse, pues el caso estaba casi perdido y Draco muerto…

_Jamás se podría ir con el… _

-…Si, lo haremos…

* * *

_Chicas! Hace tiempo que no entraba por aqui asi que espero que perdonen la perdida y la espera y pues pongamonos a hablar:_

_Primero que nada gracias por los reviews pasados porque como siempre me alegran el dia! )_

_Segundo: Repetire y les aseguro que jamas me cansare de hacerlo que el fic, cualquier fic mio, sera solamente subido AQUI, pues aseguro que aunque me lo digas 100 veces el fic es mio y hago con el lo que quiera, si no quiero que lo subas en otra web no te doy permiso y no te debes molestar por eso ni subirlo dicienco en la otra pagina: "_ENCONTRE ESTE FIC EN OTRA PAGINA, ESTA SUPER "CHIVO", PERO INFORMO QUE NO ES MIO, BUENO LEAN!". _Eso aunque digan que no, es plagio y yo no lo permitire!_

_No doy permiso a absolutamente nadie para subir mis fics en otros lados! Asi que haganme caso y mejor, si quieren que alguien mas lo lea inviten a que se pasen por aqui, asi yo me hago mas feliz con mas reviews...ok?_

_Con respecto al capitulo esta mas que claro todo lo que ocurre y es muy obvio que ya Hermione dio por perdido el juicio, ahora solamente queda en manos de Merlin todo lo que ocurra, osea como es mago deberia hacer algo, no? XD Sino muy pronto veremos a nuestro celebre rubio tras las rejas! XD_

_Espero muchos post en este capitulo y como siempre les deseo lo mejor en estos dias, con esto les comento que este es mi ultimo dia de libertad XD, mañana comienzo mi ultimo año de cole y auqnue no lo crean...estoy feliz! Subo esta semana de seguro o la otra, aun no se...pero espero que en esta vez podamos superar los 100 post y sino acercarnos un poco! Gracias por todo, os quiero..._

_Adi!!! )_

PD: Dar un simple click en "GO" y les aseguro que las abrazadas a Draco seran ustedes, claro si tienes novio...atente a las consecuencias! XD


	15. Capitulo XV: No tengo porque decirte

_Capitulo XV: No tengo porque decirte nada a ti!_

_x-x-x-x_

-Quien es ella?

-Quien?

-La chica, tu ex…la amante de Armand, quiero saber quien es ella.

-Para que quieres saberlo? Lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora ya no puedes hacer nada…simplemente dejarlo por lo que te hizo-Hermione y Draco estaban en uno de los pasillo mas resguardados de lo que era el lugar del ministerio donde se realizaban los juicios, se habían logrado esconder de todo el mundo allí mientras esperaban que abrieran las puerta para ir a la sala del juicio, ya tenían un buen tiempo allí resguardados de la prensa para que no hubiera tanto problema y cuado les tocara solo saldrían de allí a la sala.

Ambos se miraron por cortos segundos hasta que el siempre inesperado y contrariado Nott llego hasta ellos-Merlín-exclamo con su voz ronca y profunda, observo el ambiente en la sala pero como siempre con esos dos estaba así-eso esta llenísimo, no cabe ni un alma allí; ya casi se abren las puerta de la sala…entramos en cinco minutos-volvió a salir por el otro lado y Hermione suspiro.

-Ya falta poco-agito su sudorosa mano libre y se abanico con ella tratando de tomar calma.

Se coloco frente a la puerta y retorció su mano ahora cada vez mas sudorosa, tomo un pañuelo que tenia entre los pliegues de su pulcro saco y se lo llevo a la frente pasándolo una y otra vez tratando de tomar aire, aunque ahora ya no se sentía nerviosa por su salida-vamos-tomo el pomo de la puerta en sus mano pero sintió que su mano izquierda la cual habia quedado tras y cargaba el portafolio habia sido aferrada con una fuerza bastante lastimadora y segundos después un sonido sordo se habia escuchado en la sala, trato de tomar aire para voltearse a Malfoy pero el aire abandono rapidamente sus pulmones.

Permanecieron callados el detrás de ella pero Hermione no se movía para nada, después de unos segundos Draco se sintió extrañamente tomado de la mano con lo que ahora parecía una estatua, así que muy tal vez demasiado delicadamente la halo y la volteo a el, ella levanto su rostro para quedar al mismo nivel de el y le vio serio, demasiado serio.

Su boca estaba tan tensa que ahora solo se dibujaba como una línea rosada sobre su pálida tez, y sus ojos se mantenían crispados en un poderoso y perspicaz aire, la pupila gris relucía demasiado sabedora y con un aire además peligroso, Hermione sostuvo un grito de miedo al verlo así, pero al contenerlo cuando el la acerco aun mas a el un temblor involuntario la invadió dando como resultado un fallido intento de escape de ella.

Draco la apretó aun mas contra si y paso su mano suelta por la cintura de ella dejándola sin escape alguno-que es lo que ocultas?-pregunto demasiado suspicaz y arrastrando mucho las palabras para el gusto de Hermione. Malfoy parecía una estatua que habia sido construida para tenerla atrapada entre sus brazos y de la cual por lo visto jamás querían que escapara, ella trato de forcejear unos segundos mas pero el nuevamente le gano y ahora la dejo sin movimiento alguno en ningún sentido.

-Suéltame.

-Respóndeme-volteo a sisearle, y ahora ese simple susurro le parecía mas a Hermione un Voldemort hablando con una serpiente que un hombre amenazándola, se vio presa del pánico y Draco sonrió del lado sabiéndola en sus manos-hazlo!

-No tengo porque decirte nada, ok? No eres nadie para mi así que no tengo porque responderte nada de mi vida!-la mandíbula de Draco se tenso nuevamente y Hermione escucho un pequeño y mordaz golpe hecho por los dientes de Draco chocando unos con otros, de esta no saldría viva.

-Claro que si…

-Claro que no! Y no lo haré!!!

-Intenta-comento, le soltó la mano con la que le tenia sujeta la muñeca y le tomo de la barbilla pegando después su frente con la de ella.

Hermione intento separarse de el pero algo ocurrió, primero su mente callo en blanco y de allí comenzó a pasar por ella algunos de los sucesos ya vividos, pero todos de manera muy rápida hasta que llego a uno donde ella estaba frente a Armand.

El choque de la puerta con la pared contraria hizo que ella pudiera parpadear y que Draco cerrara los ojos choqueado por el uso de legeremancia estando tan débil y sin práctica.

Segundos después abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione observando por sobre su hombro algo pálida hacia la puerta que intuía habia sido la que le habia sacado de su transe, giro unos cuantos milímetros el rostro y por el rabillo del rostro aprecio el cabello rojo de la pequeña de los Weasly, aprecio un poco mas la mirada de ambas y se sintió extrañamente avergonzado de haber sido encontrado en lo que parecía un apretado abraso, aunque de amistoso no tenia absolutamente nada, soltó la cintura de ella y después su barbilla, retrocedió unos pasos y se volteo a la pelirroja.

-Que?!

-Puedo pre…?

-No-le zanjó.

Ginny frunció el ceño-ok, igual no deseo saberlo…deben salir ya, Hermione allí afuera esta Sketter y al parecer desea hablar contigo.

-No lo haré.

-No creo que lo puedas evitar…-susurro volteándose y saliendo nuevamente de allí.

x-x-x-x

Hermione tomo su portafolios de el suelo rápido y de manera nerviosa temiendo volver a verse presa de Malfoy, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió, las cámaras inundaron el pequeño lugar y Hermione tomo el fuerte brazo de Malfoy para sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a al sala al otro lado del lugar.

-Señorita Granger!

-Señorita!

-Deténgase!

-Cree que ganara el caso?

-Aun se casara?

-Donde esta su prometido?

-Malfoy ha interferido en su boda?

-Que dice su ex de su terminada relación?

-Como lo ha tomado?

-Que…?

Hermione se abría paso entre la multitud de personas que la seguían con cámaras y libretas para sacarle la exclusiva de su terminada relación-según decían ellos-tratando de quitarlos con uno que otro codazo, empujón o pisotón hasta que Ginny apareció y metiéndose entre ella-Malfoy- los reporteros logro alejarlos y hablo-lo siento! Ela no contestara ninguna pregunta relacionada con lo que es su vida personal, así que tengo que pedirle o que se alejen de ella si no buscan otra cosa o que por favor hagan silencio y calmadamente alguien del profeta le haga solamente una pregunta. Piénsenlo bien que solo será una.

Todo los fotógrafos y personal comenzaron a murmurar fuertemente pero hicieron caso, unos se apartaron rápidamente de ella y los otros le abrieron paso para que ella caminara mas libremente a la sala, Hermione asintió y Ginny volvió a hablar-quien será el que interrogara a la señorita? Recuerden que solo una pregunta será y si ella no esta de acuerdo con esta la ignorara.

De entre toda la gente que aun estaba en el pasillo se alzo en medio de todos ellos una pequeña mano con unas uñas pintadas de un color ocre, esta se movió hacia Hermione-Draco- y Ginny y se alzo a la vista de ellas.

_Rita Sketter _

-Yo le tengo una pregunta…señorita Granger¿Qué es lo que dice su novio de la relación tan estrecha que tiene con Draco Malfoy recordando que en sus años en Hogwarts ustedes no pedían ni verse? No le ha reclamado el por pasara mas tiempo con el que en lo de la boda?

Al terminar Ginny se adelanto hasta el nivel de la pequeña mujer y levanto una mano para decirle que esa pregunta no estaba dentro de el rango de lo que era "fuera de la vida personal", pero Hermione le tomo de la chaqueta y la halo atrás, dio unos pasos hasta donde ella estaba quedando a nariz con nariz, frunció la boca un poco en una mueca de asco pero esta cambio a lo que parecía una de real satisfacción hacia el error cometido por la pequeña intrusa.

-Bueno, lamento ver su poca vida, Sketter; pero mas creo lamentar tener que decirle que para desgracia de usted y para desgracia de su poca información que mi prometido y yo estamos en la mejor etapa en la que podría estar cualquier pareja que se casara, y tambien le informo que me caso el día después de al sentencia que se le dará al señor Malfoy…ese día es mi boda.

La gran boca roja se abrió y Hermione sonriendo la dejo a un lado y con paso triunfal aunque sabiéndose pérdida entro en la sala del juicio.

x-x-x-x

La sala comenzó a llenarse lentamente, junto a los que entraban Alexander, Pansy, etc.; Hermione espero un buen rato a que llegaran Harry o Ron pero a cada segundo que pasaba no los veía. La mirada de Draco comenzó a perforarla y ella se volteo a el.

-Que?

-Esperas a Lavaire?

Ella frunció el ceño y negó despacio con la cabeza-no? Que raro, no? Deberías de hacerlo pues es tu prometido o no? Serás su esposa en unos pocos días…

-Que tiene que lo vaya a ser? Es mi prometido, eso era lo que iba a ocurrir.

-No, eso es lo que tu estas permitiendo que ocurra, ni siquiera sabes con quien te engaña, verdad? No deseas que te lo diga?

Hermione volvió a ver violentamente a Draco con la frente arrugada y su nariz de lo mas encogida, la expresión le hacia ver muy graciosa a primera vista pero después realmente asustaba, por un momento trato de pensar en como odiar a Malfoy hasta que sus orbes parecieron salirse de sus ojos y ella abrió los ojos-ahora entiendo-comento con voz demasiado quebrada para sonar molesta-…tu solamente estas molesto por lo que tu prometida te hizo cuando te dejo por mi novio y lo único que quieres es que me separe de el…te estas vengando de lo que el te hizo con la misma moneda-Draco se mantuvo callado, no hizo nada hasta que bajo la cabeza tratando de hallar las palabras con la que desmentir eso sabiendo que al principio habia sido así, aunque cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio la vista borrosa y llena de agua de Hermione frente a ella trato de acercarse pero que hacer ¿tratar de abrasarla?, aunque no hizo falta ya que ella se echo para atrás alejándose mucho de el-no me toques! No lo hagas mas! Recuerda que aun soy una sangre sucia y tu me repudias!-Draco trato de colocar el dorso de su muñeca sobre la mejilla de ella pero Hermione saco su varita y de pronto vio que Nott se encontraba en medio de ellos dos viéndolos algo asustado aunque no pregunto nada, ninguno volvió a hablar.

-De pie…el ministro de magia y precedente de estacarte entra a hacer un anuncio, silencio y sentados.

-Muy bien, se me ha hecho un pedido de parte de el consejo internacional mágico de leyes y acuerdos mágicos: dicen que el caso tiene muchos días de desarrollo y que deben disminuirse, ya que estamos peleando por una condena que ya conocemos de sobra, el juicio se desarrollara con un día si y otro no hasta el día del veredicto y después de eso se realizara la condena…pueden retirarse-salio y Hermione suspiro.

L guardia llego hasta donde Malfoy, lo levanto y se volteo a Hermione-quiero que lo lleve a la misma sala de ayer, si?-el se volteo y se lo llevo, Hermione se levanto junto a Theodore-has encontrado a alguien mas que atestigüe a favor de Malfoy?

-No…y no creo que lo haga.

-Muy bien, habrá que convencer a Harry y Pansy…creo que serán los únicos, y tambien Milli, no crees?

-Si...hablo con ellos?

-Por favor.

Ambos llegaron a al puerta, Hermione tomo la derecha y Nott la izquierda, las luces nuevamente regresaron y envolvieron el camino de Hermione, ella ahora si se detuvo-bueno días, señores.

-Señorita Granger, cree que lograra sacar a Malfoy de Azkaban?

-La verdad si lo creo, y espero que sea así.

-Cree usted que el es inocente?

-Bueno…eso es algo demasiado complicado para decir ahorita pero confió plenamente en que Malfoy jamás fue un mortífago porque lo quiso.

-Que dice su novio?

-Que haga lo mejor que pueda…gracias.

-Señorita?!

Hermione ignoro el último llamado y camino a la sala sin que nadie pudiera detenerla hasta que logro entrar en ella y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Suspiro repudiada con la molestia que obviamente sentía desde que su vida ya no era privada y todo por el idiota de Malfoy, no sabia porque seguía allí, ahora no hacia nada mas que sufrir y lamentarse de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo-debí haberlo abandonado-susurro.

-A Lavaire? No, mejor que no o sino el hubiera muerto supongo, o no tal vez no…de seguro así hubiera vivido feliz y se hubiera quedado con la amante desde el principio, aunque diré que si hubiera ido no hubiera ganado una gota de fama de la que ahora disfruta por el juicio…-se tomo la barbilla y poniendo una expresión pensativa comento-mejor déjalo después, así el se queda con la fama y tu quedaras como lo que eres…una cobarde huyendo.

-Ahora entiendo porque todos los ricos del mundo son unos malditos fríos insensible, sabes? Si no lo fueran terminarían comidos por la presión que sufren en el mundo mágico, no?

-No Granger, error; nosotros somos unos malditos fríos insensible ni por la presión ya que no somos unos cobardes, somos así porque no tenemos la necesidad de andar echándole flores a nadie, ni besarle los pies a alguien, al contrario nuestra naturaleza es algo demasiado frió…nosotros no sentimos nada por absolutamente "nadie".

Ambos se observaron retadoramente y Hermione hablo demasiado llena de ironía-jaja, quien quisiera que tu te fijaras en el? No te alabes tanto!

-Si..Quien lo deseara, no?-creció un poco frente a la ahora sorprendida Hermione, dio un soplo de pequeña burla sobre su rostro haciéndola cerrar sus ojos y tomarlo, pero tal y como se acerco e hizo esa pequeña acción ya estaba al otro lado de la sala con el pecho inflado.

* * *

_Porfa quiero posts!_

_Gracias de antemano, Adi..._


	16. Capitulo XVI: La verdadera prometida

_Hola chicas! Capitulo 16, algo tardadito pero en San Valentin todo cuenta:)

* * *

_

Capitulo XVI: La verdadera prometida de Malfoy. 

_x-x-x-x_

-Eres…eres…DIOS!...Eres un maldito estúpido! No sabes cuanto te detesto!...-Hermione camino con el dedo en alto hasta llegar a el y apuntarlo como si eso le mataría, lo cual después de unos segundos comprendió no ocurriría.

-Que profunda!

-Sabes que? Dejare todo tal como esta! Solo me presentare y después dejare que el caso tome el curso que deberá tomar! Si te llegas a quedar en Azkaban no es mi problema!

-Te estoy pagando…-Le expreso el como si eso pudiera solucionar todo lo que estaba pasando en el juicio, ganándose la mirada dura y fría de Hermione.

-No me interesa! Quédate tu jodido dinero! Ya no te defenderé, yo solamente observare que es lo que ocurre o como tu prima te hunde cada vez mas! Comienza a pedirle a Merlín, Malfoy; porque de ahora en adelante todo lo que pase será obra suya, y de tu prima…porque yo no te defenderé ni daré mi vida por ti-le echo la ultima mirada asesina y salio del recinto con la cabeza en alto, pero el orgullo devastado.

x-x-x-x

-Muy bien, mañana daré la presentación pero quiero que no olvides citar después de la entrada a Harry, Ron y Milly, si?...Recuerda que nadie debe saber que ellos son de la firma, solamente deben saber que lo conocen…ok, gracias Ginny-tiro el teléfono en su cama y salio.

El sonido chillón de la tetera la llamo a la cocina, corrió hasta el y se sirvió el te que tanto acostumbraba en esos fríos días, después de tenerlo listo salio hacia la salita adornada por una preciosa televisión _regalo de su novio _y comenzó a pasar los canales.

Después de darle la segunda ronda a los canales y llegar a una de las clásicas caricaturas japonés que tanto amaban los niños muggles decidió irse de allí y apagar la televisión, pero al momento de tocar el botón de "PLAY" el teléfono la llamo.

Se volteo a la base de su teléfono pero no estaba allí, corrió a su habitación y contesto-buenas tardes!...Pansy! iras?...Excelente, pues nos vemos mañana, no?...Recado?...ok, ya esta?...Bien, iré mañana por el, gracias! Cuéntame…-mientras comenzaba a escuchar a Pansy hablar de Ron y la pequeña discusión que habían tenido el día anterior se paseo abiertamente por la habitación, llego a su closet y saco la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente, lo dejo sobre la cama y se sentó en esta.

Después de unos largos segundos aun escuchando a Pansy, Hermione sintió como al brisa invernal se colaba por una de las ventanas, se volteo y vio la puerta de vidrio abierta y entrando por esta unas gruesas gotas de lluvia, se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla pero algo la distrajo, mejor dicho alguien…abajo, debajo de la lluvia.

-…Milly!

Un "que" la llamo del el otro lado de la línea, Hermione balbuceo por unos segundos y después se quedo callada hasta que por fin exclamo-Pansy…disculpa que te interrumpa, pero te llamo después, acaba de ocurrir algo, ok?-colgó el teléfono y volvió a la puerta, aun estaba allí viendo fijamente su apartamento pero por la tenue luz que aun se escurría por la ventana de seguro no podía observar nada, dejo el teléfono y salio a ver que ocurría.

La mujer parad frente a la puerta del apartamento de Hermione se asusto al ver a la susodicha caminando a ella desde adentro, retrocedió dos pasos pero se detuvo cuando Hermione llego hasta afuera, aun debajo de techo.

-Milly…que haces aquí?

-… Señorita…lo siento mucho, pero yo…

-Milly, entra! No te quedes allí! Te estas mojando!

-No señorita…ya me voy! Disculpe la molestia…yo…no se porque vine desde un principio, fue un error….me voy-se dio la media vuelta y dio un paso, pero se detuvo nuevamente debajo de la espesa lluvia, ahora cada vez mas fuerte; se toco el pelo mojado y lo aparto de su rostro, se volteo a Hermione y dio un paso pero se volvió a detener, parecía pelear consigo misma en su interior.

Nuevamente se volteo hacia la lluvia pero ahora no dio ningún paso solamente se mantuvo así hasta que de una vuelta mas exclamo-señorita, si no es mucha molestia…acepto su propuesta…

Ambas caminaron calladas hasta el apartamento de Hermione, entraron y Hermione llevo a Millycent hasta el sofá de su sala, la sentó y le dio una toalla; se fue a la cocina y puso un poco mas de agua en el fuego.

-Que ocurre, Milly?

-Señorita…tengo algo muy serio que decirle…

-Que te pasa? Si te ocurre algo no dudes en decírmelo, yo te ayudare en lo que sea, Milly…si? Vamos…dime que te ocurre.

Ambas permanecieron calladas, Hermione mirándola a ella y Millycent mirando sus dos manos cerradas en unos puños ahora blancos por la presión que les ejercía.

Millycent bajo la cabeza ocultando con el pelo negro su rostro blanco, y Hermione mas por instinto que algo mas le tomo las manos y se las comenzó a sobar lentamente-dime que es lo que ocurre…

El sonido de la tetera las sobresalto a ambas, Hermione giro su rostro hacia Milly-iré a la cocina a preparar el te, después regresare y halaremos de lo que te ocurre, si?  
Corrió a la cocina y preparo el te, no muy rápido, sino mas bien con una duda en su rostro, coloco las tazas en una bandeja y salio de la cocina, encontrando la sala… _sola. _

x-x-x-x

Volteo una, dos y hasta tres veces a la izquierda y a su derecha, se paso uno de su lindos mechones de pelo atrás de la oreja y se levanto despacio, camino unos diez pasos y se detuvo, observo a la gente que tenia enfrente e inhalo un poco de aire.

-Muy buenos días, señores y señoritas del jurado, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y como bien sabrán soy la defensora de el acusado Draco Malfoy; conozco al acusado desde hace ya mas de quince años, fuimos a la misma escuela de magia, Hogwarts, y además de eso estábamos en el mismo curso, aunque les confesare que no nos llevábamos para nada bien, el era de la nombrada casa de Salazar Slytherin y yo era de la casa de Godric Gryffindor…ambos tuvimos muchas riñas juntos y yo en un determinado año de mi vida le pegue un puñetazo.

A pesar de nuestros grandes desacuerdos debo decirles que jamás vi al acusado en ninguna actividad ilícita, ni mucho menos lo vi relacionado con Lord Voldemort, al contrario el era una persona a la que le gustaba mandar, jamás ser mandado; he allí uno de los máximos desacuerdos que teníamos cuando nos tocaban trabajos juntos.  
Bueno…quiero que piensen y vean bien cada uno de los movimientos que mantendremos en esta corte, cada testimonio y la forma en que nuestro testigos hablan, cada una de las cosas que uno diga serán y reviran para que ustedes tomen su decisión; el puede que haya sido un mortífago señores, pero jamás lo hizo porque lo deseara, en su quinto año su padre fue llevado a la cárcel y en el sexto le toco cargar con un paso enorme al momentos en que le dieron su prueba, tambien recuerden que esa prueba no era mas que para salvar a su madre, quien iba a ser la que sufriera si el fallaba…gracias.

Inclino un poco su cabeza y se dirigió a su silla-señorita, testigo?

-Si, señor Ministro…llamo al estrado a la señorita Pansy Parkinson…

-Señorita, acérquese al estrado, por favor.

-Bien…señorita Parkinson, si no es mucho problema quisiera hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre su vida y tambien la del señor Malfoy…

-Claro.

-Excelente…hace cuanto conoce al acusado?

-Aunque no lo crea, ya mas de veinte y cuatro años, para ser exactos desde nuestro nacimiento…mas bien el de el!

-ya hace mucho tiempo de eso…y…siempre estuvo con el?

-Si, además de que en el colegio mantuvimos una estrecha relación de casi cuatro años…un noviazgo, terminándola unos pocos meses antes de que se fuera del colegio, después del ataque…

-Bueno…porque terminaron si no es mucho problema?

-…Infidelidad…

-De parte de el?

-No…mía.

-Oh…y después de eso, cuando volvió a ver al acusado?

-He de serle sincera de que no lo recuerdo muy buen…creo que una vez después de que fue atrapado, pero creo que esa ha sido la única vez que yo le he visto en ocho años hasta ahora, y en Azkaban…ósea que no le vi mucho.

-Ok…alguna vez el le contó de sus planes con Voldemort, ya fuera en el exterior o siempre en el colegio?

-Jamás, la única vez que actuado del bando de el fue en su sexto año, y que solo lo hizo porque el le amenazado de que si no trabajaba con el y no le ayudaba a meter a los mortífagos al colegio iba a matar a su madre…prácticamente pago el fallo de su padre un año antes.

-Y el le dijo a usted algo sobre la entrada que harían los Mortífagos al colegio?

-No, nunca lo menciono; debo decirle que mi infidelidad fue porque el se puso demasiado extraño, jamás estaba y yo no lo soporte, así que me aleje de el ya que pensé que no me haría bien estar con el así, me aburrí de la conducta que habia tomado.

-Recuerda algo del día en que le fue a visitar a Azkaban?

-Bueno…recuerdo una cosa, unas palabras que creo jamás olvidare, yo fue a donde el porque tenia duda sobre una cosa y tenia que saber la verdad sobre lo que habia ocurrido.

-Cual fue la razón?

-La muerte de Dumbledore.

-Que le dijo el sobre la muerte de el director?

Pansy cruzo su mirada con la de Draco y sin quitársela de encima abrió la boca-que el no le mato.

-No mas preguntas…

x-x-x-x

-Señora Hudson…su testigo…

-Bien…me parece tonto, demasiado tonto en realidad venir aquí y pararme frente a ella, ex-novia de Malfoy y decirle o hacerle unas preguntas para que diga algo en contra de el, pues es mas que seguro que no lo hará…Indudablemente algo estúpido, así que lo único que le preguntare será algo sencillo y pequeño, si?...Cree usted en la libertad del acusado?

-…Si, lo hago.

-Y entonces…porque dudo?

x-x-x-x

-Gracias por venir, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Ginny y Milly…creo que ya deben de pensar la razón por la cual los tengo aquí, no? Harry y Milly sobre todo espero…  
Harry, quisiera pedirte algo, es algo que necesito de verdad, tu eres el único que estuvo cuando murió Dumbledore y tu eres el único que sabe que no fue malfoy el que mato a Dumbledore…necesito que atestigües y digas que no fue el.

-…

-Por favor, harry…lo necesito. Tu eres el único testigo visual que tenemos de uno de cosas por las que se le acusan…tu sabes que aunque era un mortífago no le mato.

-Porque fue un cobarde!

-Claro que no, Ron! No le mato porque es un ser humano!

-Al igual que su tía!

-Ella no es como el, ella es una asesina!

-…Porque le defiendes tanto?-Hermione se volteo a Harry y se miraron por varios segundos…esos segundos bastaron para que Harry viera en los ojos de su amiga lo que menos deseaba.

-Señorita…porque estoy yo aquí?

-Por la misma razón por la que están algunos aquí…quiero que atestigües a favor de Malfoy, tú le conoces desde hace mucho, sabes como es y que no hizo.

-…No puedo.

-…Que? Pero, tu le conoces bien!

-Señorita…no atestiguare a favor de el mortífago con el que casi me casé! Mucho menos después de dejarlo tiempo antes de la boda!-todo el mundo volteo a la abogada, quien ahora estaba palida, y lo unica que esta hizo fue mirar a la puerta...por la que ahora entraba Draco Malfoy.

_

* * *

_

_Bueno chicas, el dia de hoy ha sido pesado, he tenido cole, examen de fisica y pues despues veia como a todas las chicas les dejaban cosas, y pensar que recientemente estoy sola, ha sido tan triste pero bueno..._

_Un capitulo lindo, especial y muy sorprendete..._

_No dire mucho porque no me siento bien, tengo dolor de corazon..._

_Espero post y pues pronto subire:)_

_Gracias...Adi_

_PD: Click en "GO", y el dia de hoy(q aun no acaba) tendran a un chico especial frente a ustedes..._

_Mis mejores deseos en este dia!_


	17. Capitulo XVII: ¿Culpable o Inocente?

__

Capitulo XVII, disfrutadlo i postear!

* * *

Capitulo XVII: ¿Culpable o Inocente?

_x-x-x-x_

-Tu fuiste…tu eres…tu…-las incoherencias con la que Hermione se dirigía a la que ahora acababa de confesarse no solamente como la ex-prometida de Draco Malfoy, sino también como la chica con la cual Armand le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Hermione…la perra por la cual casi lo corta, la chica que le dijo que el jamás le haría eso porque la amaba mucho…

Frente a los ojos de todos los presentes se había puesto a la luz la verdad sobre la vida secreta de Armand Lavaire, la verdad sobre la mujer que había plantado a Draco Malfoy, y la verdad de la mujer que había sido y era una fiel amiga de la ahora atónita castaña.

La mano de Hermione camino hasta la asustada secretaria, pero jamás tomo su cuello como ella juraba que lo haría, la mano de esta de hizo sentir en su fino cabello, el cual después de haber caído en las manos de esta fue apretado firmemente y alado hacia la abogada, quien al parecer no le importaba muco estar haciendo eso frente a sus amigos, defendido y a un oficial que ahora se batallaba entre correr a socorrer a la pobre chica que era maltratada o quedarse allí y evitar que el mortífago se diera a la fuga.

Al final prefirió ir a ayudar a la chica y dejo al mortífago allí, mas atónito que el mismo antes…tomo de la cintura a Hermione, la levanto y la alejo de a Millicent.

-Maldita!! Te odio!! Y yo que siempre creí que eras mi amiga…eres lo peor del mundo!!-gritaba Hermione una y otra vez mientras era llevada a una de las sillas cercanas allí, Harry la tomo de la mano cuando fue dejada por el guardia y ella no se movió mas, se quedo allí sentada fijamente mientras observaba a la maldita que había dicho ser su amiga y ahora la veía tanto con miedo como con una guardada alegría…

Ginny se acerco y le sobo la cabeza, pero nadie le dijo nada, Ron se acerco a ella y le tomo una mano, pero nadie dijo nada…Harry apretó su hombro para demostrarle que allí estaban, pero nadie dijo nada…entonces fue cuando Draco dio un paso-ustedes se pavonean de estar allí siempre para ella, de ser el soporte que ella necesita, de que siempre están allí y que son los únicos que no la lastiman…pero deberían saber que ustedes son los que mas la lastiman…dicen ser sus amigos, yo digo que son las calañas que la tienen así…

-Cállate! Tú no sabes de lo que hablas…por ti esta así…

-Jaja, piénsalo bien, Weasly…no soy yo el que le dijo que era una gran zorra y una regalada por haberse acostado con una persona que a ti no te agrada, es verdad es tu enemigo, pero alguna vez consideraste que para ella es algo mas que eso? Que de seguro ella lo quería…o algo así?

-Ella no te quiere! Nadie puede quererte a ti! Eres algo que no merece nada de aprecio, ni una gota de amor y mucho menos mereces que alguien como Hermione se fije en ti! Entiéndelo Malfoy…nadie puede fijarse en ti por lo que tu eres, solamente lo hacen pro tu dinero…pero ahora si nadie se fijara en ti, porque no vales ni el 1 de lo que vale un vago…eres de la calaña mas baja que eso, no estas por encima de nada.

-Si hablamos de dinero, Weasly…aunque no lo creas si tengo, obviamente no me comparo contigo porque es como hablar con el sueldo de una cucaracha…me refiero a que aunque no lo creas valgo mas que tu como persona…tu no vales nada para tu amiga si no estas de acuerdo con lo que ella hace…

-Vamos Malfoy…ella no te quiere a ti, ni tu a ella…lo que paso entre ustedes dos fue un error, algo que no debió pasar pero que si paso ya no importa…

-Vamos Potter, ya deberías saber que aunque tu lo desees con todo el corazón eso no es verdad, por eso les duele lo que ha pasado…porque ella no lo negó…

-…Eso no es verdad…

-Cállate Ron-Harry se levanto de el lado de su amiga, quien ahora lo veía a el…sentía como su mundo se iría abajo después de lo que podría decir su amigo, si el refutaba algo ella tendría que elegir, sus amigos…o el hombre que amaba pero con el que no podría estar jamás…-saber que, hurón? Es verdad…a mi me duele lo que paso entre ustedes, pero no me hubiera importado jamás si hubiera sabido que para Hermione no fue nada, pero después de el día en que ella nos lo confirmo me di cuenta…en el momento en que ella no lo negó, fue el momento en que ella acepto que no lo había negado simplemente por orgullo…sino por algo mas profundo…

Todos se quedaron callados, ante la ahora claridad con la que se presentaba todo, mas aun ante la madurez con que Harry Potter había aceptado que su amiga de hace años estaba lo que parecía enamorada de su enemigo…nadie sabia ya que decir, Ron estaba sin palabras, ni que decir de Hermione…ella jamás creería que su amigo vería todo desde un punto de vista tan complejo…tan de ella.

-Pero…lamento decirte que a pesar de todo esto…Hermione se casara con Lavaire, ella lo ama y el a ella…lo que paso con Bulstrode es algo que sobra, pues ellos se decidieron a casarse a pesar de eso…

Y fue en ese momento en que todo se quebró…las piernas de Draco flaquearon tanto cuando escucho lo ultimo, el no había creído que ella se lo había dicho pero al parecer era verdad, ella lo amaba y se casaría con el…ella lo había aceptado como su desliz pero aun así se casaría con el, lo dejaría por el…

Sus ojos comenzaron a ver todo con una neblina roja, odio…hacia Lavaire, hacia Potter por haberle dicho eso, pero sobre todo hacia ella…por haberle hecho sentir eso y romperlo tan fácilmente.

El guardia tomo a Draco de el brazo y aun sin que el se opusiera lo llevo afuera de la habitación, dejando a los amigos rodeando a la persona que le acababa de hacer sentir lo que el por muchos años les hizo sentir a las mujeres que lo rodearon.

x-x-x-x

Después de la discusión y reconciliación entre Hermione y sus amigos, hubo un día mas de juicio en que se presento a Harry a atestiguar en la defensa de Malfoy, y por parte de la fiscalía paso Millicent, a la cual Hermione no pudo cuestionar…según el ministro de magia, no permitiría que eso ocurriera ya que ella trabajaba con ella, y eso podría perjudicar el trabajo de esta, el juicio paso y una vez mas Hermione se dio cuenta que no podría sacar a Draco de allí, al contrario esta vez estaba cada vez mas dentro de la boca del lobo.

x-x-x-x

-Estas preciosa!! Eres la novia más radiante que hay en este mundo, Hermione!!-Ginny y Pansy se encontraban unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de la ahora vestida novia…mientras observaban que tal se le veía su vestido de novia, ambas sonrieron a la aun conmocionada novia y esta les trato en vano de devolver la sonrisa que ellas le otorgaban, aunque después de fallar ellas también retiraron las suyas y se miraron tristes.

-Hermione-hablo Pansy-no te pongas así, es verdad que duele que después de tantos años guardándolo te hayas dado cuenta que la chica con la que Armand te bajaba era tu secretaria, pero no puedes hacer nada…recuerda que en dos días serás su esposa, el te ama y ya dejo hace mucho tiempo a Bulstrode…no te pongas así cariño.

-Pansy…nunca has creído que haces bien algo pero después te das cuenta que no es así, pero es un error por el que no te importaría volver a pasar aunque toda la gente se oponga…te ha pasado.

-Si, linda…me paso con Ron, a pesar de que ustedes dos me apoyaron tuve que pasar encima de mi familia y la de el para estar aquí…pero todo valió la pena…o sea yo lo amo a el y el a mi, yo vivo feliz y el también, eso es lo que importa.

-Ahora…tú debes ser feliz, Herm…te ves preciosa en ese vestido, recuerda que ya en dos días mas serás por fin la señora Lavaire…recuerda cuanto quisiste eso, y ahora por fin lo tienes…

-…Si…esto es lo que siempre quise…

-Y aun lo quieres…

-…Si…

-Pues dentro de dos días por fin se hará realidad! Ahora da una vuelta mas y veremos que tal!

Hermione giro sobre si y ambas chicas observaron admiradas el precioso vestido que cubría a su amiga…a pesar de esto ambas se sentían culpables porque sabían de ese vestido había sido hecho para la boda de dos personas que no debían terminar juntas.

x-x-x-x

-Todos de pie, entra en la sala el honorable ministro de magia-todos se levantaron a recibir a la persona que por fin diría si Draco malfoy iba a ser culpado por todos sus cargos o si se iría libre de allí.

A su entrada Hermione tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras que Draco se tuvo que conformar con tragar gordo mientras el caminaba hasta su asiento.

Tomo lugar y se dirigió a la sala-Buenos días a todos, en la apertura numero 6 del juicio que se lleva a cabo contra Draco Malfoy, el cual es acusado de homicidio a distintas personas tanto en el ministerio, aurores como personas que no tiene nada que ver con lo que es la defensa de artes oscuras y muggles, también ha sido acusado de tortura a distintas personas en la comunidad mágica, personas de cargos importantes y hasta estudiantes de tan solo 13 años de edad, uso indebido de imperius a algunos de los que trabajan en el ministerio, toma de información confidencial, entre otros. El día de hoy por fin se decidirá lo que se hará con el mortífago Draco Malfoy, si este sale libre o si este es condenado. Si el acusado sale libre tendrá libertad tanto aquí como en otro país de todo el mundo, nadie le dirá nada aunque si será un reconocido mortífago; pero si el acusado es hallado culpable tendrá que cumplir la sentencia otorgada por el mismo jurado. Acepta esto, Malfoy?

-Si señor, lo acepto.

-Bien…jurado, tiene el veredicto-la muchacha de pelo marrón y ojos azules le sonrió al ministro y asintió dándole un pequeño papel al oficial que lo llevo hasta el ministro, el lo leyó y lo regreso-de el veredicto.

-El jurado conformado por personas del mundo mágico ha llegado a un veredicto.

-De pie señor Malfoy-después de la orden del ministro, Hermione, Nott y Draco se levantaron de sus asientos y por primera vez en todo el juicio Draco vio la vacilación ciega de Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy, mortífago conocido, hijo de un antiguo trabajador de el ministerio de magia Lucius Malfoy también un mortífago conocido, ha sido acusado de homicidio a distintas personas tanto mágicas como no mágicas, tanto de cargos importantes como simples magos, torturas a diferentes personas de todas las edades y también no mágicos, después de ser llevado a juicio y ver la defensa y cargos que se le imputan hemos llegado al acuerdo de que el señor Malfoy es…_culpable_.

>>Debido a esto la sentencia que se le otorga es ser llevado a Azkaban desde hoy hasta mañana cuando únicamente será sacado para ser sometido al beso del dementor a las 10 horas del día de mañana.

El silencio que reino tanto en la cabeza de Hermione como en la de todos los presentes fue infernal, hasta que el ministro se dirigió a la defensa-muy bien, el señor Malfoy será escoltado tal y como se ha dicho hasta Azkaban, en donde se le encerrara hasta mañana cuando el toque ir hasta los dementotes para poder cumplir con la sentencia otorgada por el jurado-levanto su mano y golpeo el escritorio diferentes veces hasta que los guardias tomaron a malfoy de los brazos, este no se opuso pero se volteo a Hermione una ultima vez.

Sabia que jamás la vería, y a pesar de que sabia que ella se casaría con el, se casaría con la persona que mas odiaba jamás se permitiría irse con la culpa de haberla lastimado, de haberla dañado como lo hizo hace ya caso 10 años…

-Hermione…perdóname…-y con esto fue alejado de ella, lo ultimo que vio Hermione de Draco fue sus ojos plateados verla de una manera distinta, eran los ojos de alguien que jamás vería a la persona que ama…

* * *

_Chicas, gracias x leer, spero muchos reviews i pues les queria contar algo..._

_Aier sali con unas amigos i amigos...i pues andaba el chico q me gusta, pero a mi BF tb le gusta el, la cosa sq con el andaba su BF...i el chico se paso de la raia conmigo, su amigo i no se q hacer...xq siento q la q quede mal soi io...i pues ni mis novios se habian pasado asi d la raia conmigo, xfa quisiera comentarios i grax x too!_

_Adi!! =D_


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Descubrimiento, recuerdo

_Capitulo 18, despues de tanto tiempo...perdon por la demora!_

* * *

_Capitulo XVIII: Descubrimiento y Recuerdos_

_x-x-x-x_

Clac, clac, clac…

Ese sonido, ese mismo sonido que había sido conocido hace algunos meses, y ese sonido que le recordaba lo que había pasado hace algunos pocos días con la persona que menos se imaginaria, ahora escuchaba eso y estaba seguro de que era ella, posiblemente seria la ultima vez que la vería, la ultima vez que hablarían y quien sabe, puede que también la que se fundirían en uno solo.

x-x-x-x

_-Suelta mi pelo…déjame maldito! Sabia que tu serias uno de ellos!! Espero que te fundas en el mismo infierno-un joven rubio, de pelo largo pero no lo suficiente aun observaba a la pequeña chica que se removía inquieta entre sus brazos, esa maldita chica que le había quitado la gloria tantas veces pero que de un segundo a otro podría eliminar, como le gustaría hacerlo…_

_-Quieres que te suelte? Porque…si te suelto te mato…realmente lo deseas…?_

_-Preferiría mil veces que me sueltes y me mates a que tengas mi cabello en tus manos…_

_-Por Dios, Granger, acepta la verdad…te encantaría que alguien como yo pusiera su vista en alguien como…la cosa que eres tu…_

_-Créeme, Malfoy…jamás quisiera que una víbora se fijara en mi ni loca…estoy demasiado cuerda para desearlo…ahora te pido que me sueltes…_

_-No creas que lo haré…-Draco acerco mas a su presa y delineo la quijada de esta con su lengua mientras ella trataba de alejarse mas-además hay algo que quiero que tu tienes, y es o a la fuerza o…también a la fuerza…-ella se retorció mas y el halo mas de su cabello estirándolo mas sacando de el rostro de Hermione una clara protesta pero ella no dijo nada, así que el volvió a pasar esta vez su nariz por todo su cuello y de nuevo arriba hasta llegar a su oreja-…quiero que grites…_

_-No lo haré…_

_-Hazlo…_

_-Nunca gritare, si de eso depende mi vida, no lo haré…jamás te entregare a Harry…_

_Draco acerco otra vez su rostro al cuello de esta pero ahora sin delicadeza alguna clavo sus dientes en su cuello sacándole un gemido pero nada mas, mordió un poco mas hasta que sintió algo caliente deslizarse por uno de sus dientes, se alejo asustado pero sin demostrarlo y vio que una herida que llevaba en su cuello se había abierto con la poca delicadeza con la que era tratada._

_-A la próxima ira tu yugular, y no será con mis dientes-recalco sacando una navaja de plata. _

x-x-x-x

Hermione se tomo el cuello y con sus manos busco la cicatriz que había allí, sintió el levantamiento de piel y mantuvo allí su mano por unos segundos, los segundos que le llevo llegar hasta la celda de Draco, en donde bajo su mano, observo adentro a la silueta que estaba al final de la celda y cerro los ojos.

x-x-x-x

_Draco aventó al suelo a Hermione y la vio tendida con el cabello sobre su rostro y sus manos llena de sangre debido a la tortura a la que había sido sometida horas antes, Hermione levanto la vista del suelo y la clavo en el muchacho que mas odiaba en ese momento pero la quito cuando le escucho._

_-Quiero que te quites la ropa…_

_-Que?_

_-Ya me oíste…quítatela-ambos mantuvieron la vista en el otro mientras ninguno se movía, Hermione no sabia que hacer y ahora mas que nunca no sabia de lo que era capaz Malfoy, porque la había secuestrado y ahora le pedía algo…a donde llegaría?_

_-No lo haré…jamás lo haré…_

_-Quiero que lo hagas…o lo hago yo…y si lo hago yo bien sabes que te lastimare todo lo que quiera, mientras no obedezcas yo haré las cosas a mi modo, así que obedece…_

_Hermione se levanto indignada pero no dejaría que el la humillara, así que sin que el pudiera creerlo ella se despojo de la camisa blanca del colegio, la falda oscura y todo lo que era el uniforme menos su ropa interior._

_Ambos se miraron pero Hermione jamás bajo la mirada y mucho menos se sonrojo, ahora menos que nunca lo haría._

_Draco se acerco a ella, la rodeo y cuando estaba detrás de ella la volvió a tomar del cabello hasta cercarla a el-nunca creí que serias tan humana sangre sucia para tener ese cuerpo…veo que me equivoque y que realmente la sangre no afecta que seas o no humano…_

_Ella renegó entre dientes sin darle el gusto que deseaba a Draco, así que este molesto la soltó-eres estúpida o que? No entiendes que cuando uno dice que te quites la ropa se refiere a toda, no solo a una parte! Quítatela!_

_Hermione abrió la boca indignada pero viendo como el la observaba feliz de enojarla se quito el sostén y seguido de esto las bragas, quedando desnuda, indignada levanto mas la mirada, no porque el fuera el primer hombre que la vería así dejaría que eso la avergonzara, así como también se dijo que si pasaba algo mas no permitiría que el viera cuan asustada estaba…_

_-Vamos Hermione…grita, o realmente quieres que pase algo que ninguno de los dos deseamos…-Hermione sintió un escalofrió cuando el aliento de Draco llego hasta la parte trasera de su cuello pero no se movió._

_-Mejor mátame porque no gritare, no te entregare a Harry…jamás-Draco no dijo nada mas y solo se quedo parado pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, renunciar a su vida por ese pendejo…la halo hacia el del pelo y levantándole la cabeza le puso la varita en el cuello, se quedaron así hasta que Hermione cayo tirada en el suelo, pero no levanto la mirada._

_-Muérete, perra-Malfoy atravesó el salón y salio de allí._

x-x-x-x

Draco abrió los ojos cuando una fuerte esencia que conocía llego a sus fosas nasales y vio a la chica que estaba allí pareada frente a el, ambos se observaron pero Hermione solamente veía dos reflejos grises plateado en la oscuridad hasta que Draco dio un paso a ella y le dio la luz.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente Hermione dejo caer su bolso al suelo y como si la vida se le fuera, por ultima vez llego hasta el y le beso.

x-x-x-x

_Draco miraba fijamente al frente, frente a el estaba su mismo reflejo, sus mismos ojos le regresaban una mirada llena de molestia y odio, se quedo allí unos segundos mas observando lo que tanta repulsión le causaba, volteo a todos lados viendo si no era otra broma como lo venia siendo hace ya mas de medio año, desde el secuestro y al ver que no había nadie se volteo nuevamente al espejo._

_Se mantuvo allí otros segundos mas observando-porque?-susurro con la voz llena de ira._

_-Maldito espejo, cambia ya!!-pido de un grito, cerro los ojos y trato con toda su fuerza de que si realmente eso que estaba allí era algo que el quería desapareciera y después los abrió, pero nada…allí en el espejo estaba la misma imagen de siempre, la que desde hace seis meses estaba grabada en su retina y no podía quitar de allí, aquella imagen que sabia jamás se borraba y amas se borraría de el._

_Levanto su varita y observo lo que estaba por última vez allí plasmado, fulminando con la gélida mirada esa maldita imagen:_

_Un chico de tez blanca, pelo platinado largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y este atado en una coleta negra estaba acostado en una cama algo vieja, mientras observaba a una chica que tenia el rostro cubierto por su cabello, el chico que como Draco vio al primera vez era el mismo solo que en un futuro, estaba tocando delicadamente la espalda de la chica, pasaba su mano una y otra vez hasta que esta se movía lentamente, la chica se levantaba siempre hacia el y por ello su rostro no se apreciaba pero el Draco mayor le sonreía, charlaban un par de palabras y ella se daba la vuelta lentamente hacia el Draco menor enseñando que no era nada mas que Hermione Granger, con el pelo ahora un poco mas liso pero siempre esponjoso, caderas anchas pero ese mismo rostro redondo, uno de sus senos a la vista y Draco se asqueaba de observar eso..._

_-Reducto-el hechizo voló hasta el espejo y este se quebró en algunos pedazos aun un poco grandes, vio como estos caían poco a poco aun con la imagen en ellos y al llegar al suelo se hacían añicos, todas las piezas empezaron a caer pero Draco tenia la vista fija en una, un pequeño pedazo en que se veía a Hermione frente a el y el sonriendo como nunca, la observo hasta que esta termino en el suelo hecha añicos._

x-x-x-x

Ambos se besaron y Hermione se levanto de la cama, Draco la tomo de su cadera y la posiciono sobre el mientras ambos gemían sobre el cuerpo del otro, Hermione se volvió a acercar a el y se volvieron a besar.

x-x-x-x

_-Crucio!-una chica de pelo castaño se retorció en el suelo mientras era apuntada por un hombre de estatura alta, porte fino y voz burlesca al ver como caía una de las personas que mas odiaba en el mundo, después de un momento vio como ella ya no se movía no gritaba ante la maldición así que la retiro de ella y ninguno se movió, el mortífago ondeo su capa cuando camino hacia ella y se quedo a unos pasos de ella observándola en el suelo._

_El se quedo allí esperando algún movimiento pero al no sentir nada ni ver nada se acerco un paso mas y bajo la varita-expelliarmus!_

_La mascara y capa del mortífago cayo atrás debido al movimiento rápido de Hermione y la hondada de viento que este genero, la vista de Hermione trato de afinarse y reconocer al mortífago que la había torturado hasta que le vio._

_Cara fina y alargada, aun mas que hace unos meses, pelo rubio y ahora mas largo hasta ya un poco mas debajo de los hombros, nariz respingada, cejas levantadas ante la impresión, cuerpo ancho pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus ojos, esos ojos grises que hoy la veían con mas suspicacia y sorpresa pero siempre con la arrogancia plateada._

_-Malfoy…_

_-Granger…_

_Ninguno se movió, pero ambos se fulminaron con la mirada como deseando que ninguno estuviera frente al otro, cuando Hermione intento incorporarse un poco mas y apuntarle observo como el tenia ya la varita levantada hacia ella y le veía con una sonrisa medio del lado-no te muevas…_

_-Harry te matara._

_-No lo hará…obliviate! _

x-x-x-x

Ambos gimieron al llegar al mayor éxtasis que podían, Draco la detuvo siempre de la cadera sobre el y se mantuvieron con los ojos cerrados durante un par de segundos.

Draco abrió los ojos y levanto un poco el rostro encontrándose con el rostro de Hermione quien en ese momento abría los ojos también.

Después de unos segundos de observación Hermione se removió incomoda y hablo-…tu fuiste el de aquel día, no? Hace mucho tiempo, casi desde el comienzo de el juicio o mas bien desde que te pusieron a mi cargo tengo un sueño, donde yo huyo y después una maldición me golpea, yo levanto la vista y veo a alguien entre la oscuridad pero no reconozco quien es, hasta ahora…fuiste tu el mortífago que me ataco con la maldición imperdonable aquel día, no? El día que atacaron Hogwarts…

El bajo al mirada y dio una respuesta silenciosa, Hermione asintió y se levanto de el bruscamente-Hermione…perdona…yo jamás quise lastimarte…-mientras Draco la veía algo triste aun desde la cama Hermione se vestía sin voltearse a el en ningún momento, solamente recogía su ropa y se colocaba o que podía-perdona, por favor…yo jamás quise lastimarte…no te vayas.

Pero ella no le hacia caso, solamente seguía vistiéndose, Draco se levanto al ver que la ultima prenda era colocada y colocándose el pantalón camino a ella y la tomo de el brazo, inmediatamente ella se detuvo pero no se volteo a el-no te vayas-le susurro-no me hagas esto…-la halo a el y su rostro quedo descubierto a el.

-No lo entiendes, no? Aun no lo entiendes?! Porque, Draco?! No comprendes lo que pasa! Eso es lo que nosotros somos!! Nosotros nacimos con un único propósito en la vida y ese fue aniquilarnos…nosotros nacimos para terminar separados, para matarnos! Aun no lo entiendes?!-Una lagrima salio de el ojo de Hermione pero ella allí la dejo y siguió observándolo-tu has sido condenado a morir mañana! Yo no quiero sufrir mas por ti! Ya he sufrido lo suficiente! No sabes cuanto te amo, y como sufriré cuando sepa que has muerto, que por fin has muerto! Es verdad que lo desee por años pero hoy ya no, te necesito aquí y eso me hará daño! Quiero que me dejes ir, me des olvidarte…aléjate de mi y déjame ir…

Draco observo por primera vez en su vida ese sentimiento, ella sufría por el…nadie nunca había llorado por el como ella lo hacia, esa angustia, ese dolor, todo eso que Hermione le demostraba ahorita nadie se lo había dado.

Draco la soltó pero aun tenia una palabra mas-vete conmigo…veámonos juntos…aun podemos quedarnos juntos…

Ella camino a la puerta y sin voltearse a el le dejo las ultimas palabras que Draco escucharía de ella, la ultima imagen que se quedaría de ella-no Draco-su voz apenas era audible, a pesar de eso el pudo escuchar todo lo que le dije después de la negativa-…jamás pudimos y mucho menos después de que tu te dejaste hacer esa marca…

-Te iras así…sin mas?

-Para mi será… _será como si nunca hubieras existido…_

* * *

__

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Graciias por la gran spera. pues aunq no lo crean he stado muiiii ocupada! asi q lo sientu!

Bueno subo hoii poq ia maniana s mi entrega d notas i kien sab q tan bien salga! XP

Asi q tenia q subir, spero muchos posts i pues graciias x leer!

Gracias a las q me comentaron lo q les relate la vez pasada sobre el 14 d febrero, hace un mes ia i gracias x todo el apoio, d vdd me aiudo!

Me despido i spero posts!

W/3, Adi! :D


	19. Capitulo XIX: Ya no hay nada por hacer

_El ultimo capitulo corazones, espero os guste y pues a leer se ha dicho!_

* * *

Capitulo XIX: Ya no hay nada por hacer…

x-x-x-x

El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez…y volvía a sonar…y volvía a sonar…

-¡Hola! Estas llamando al teléfono de Hermione Granger, en este momento no estoy así que deja tu mensaje y después te corresponderé-un sonido claro y fuerte llegaba y después la voz-Hermione…soy yo, Ginny…porque no has venido, hoy era tu despedida de soltera, estamos aquí y no has dado señales de vida…por favor llámame…

-Hermione…aun te esperamos, contéstame…quiero saber si estás bien…por favor, dicen que fuiste a ver a Malfoy y que saliste y todo estaba bien…¿porque no me contestas?

-Herm…soy yo, Pansy…Ginny está asustada, hace media hora te mandamos el primer mensaje y no nos correspondes…por favor dinos que te pasa, si estas allí contesta…Herm…Herm…

-¡Hermione Granger, ya estoy aburrida de que no contestes! ¡Por favor contesta o mandaremos a la policía a ver qué te pasa! Levanta el teléfono, no seas así…

-Herm…soy yo Harry, Ginny dice que no les contestas, por favor levanta el teléfono y dinos que te pasa, estamos preocupados…dice de que has ido a ver a Malfoy después de la sentencia y que después de eso no te localizan, ¿te hizo algo?

-Bien, Hermione Harry va para allá, va a ver qué es lo que te pasa y porque no contestas el teléfono…espero que estés bien y no sea nada malo lo que te ha pasado…realmente nos tienes preocupada.

-Bien Hermione, quiero que me abras la puerta, llevo ya aquí diez minutos parado esperándote y no abres, uno de tus vecinos me acaba de decir que si estás aquí…por favor ábreme…

-Ok, echare la puerta abajo si no me abres en este momento, ábreme o de verdad te…

Hermione observo la conexión del teléfono en sus manos y la aventó a un lado, y después sin ánimos algunos se volvió a tirar a la cama a esperar, cerró los ojos y más pronto de lo que hubiera querido cuando los abrió allí estaba una fugaz luz entrando por su venta, ya era de día..._día_…se estuvo allí la mayor parte del principio de la mañana mientras veía afuera por su ventana, el cálido clima que había habido en los días pasados en Londres se había ido y había aparecido la lluvia.

Llovía como si nunca hubiera llovido allí, Hermione veía pasar una y otra vez los aguaceros de lluvia pero no le importaba.

Salió al balcón y el agua comenzó a cubrir su figura, dejándola toda empapada, allí estaba y se dio cuenta por fin…sentía algo…un vació…en su pecho.

Desde el día anterior se había prometido no sufrir por la muerte que se le daría hoy a Draco minutos antes de que ella tendría que ir a la iglesia a casarse, se había prometido no sufrir pero no podía evitar sentir esa opresión y ese vació en su pecho, como que si el le hubiera quitado su esencia de vida, como si él se hubiera llevado con el su alma, había perdido todo el gusto de vivir…

Se estuvo allí hasta que no lo soporto y vio, le amaba…era verdad pero Armand también le amaba a ella, y así como ella sufriría no permitiría que el también gracias a ella. Camino dentro y escucho el timbre a su apartamento, se acerco a la puerta y pulso el botón, dejando a la vista a una asombrada pero feliz Ginny Weasley.

-Gracias por venir a pesar de todo, Ginny…

-Hermione, es un honor para mí vestir a la novia más bonita de todo el mundo…gracias a ti…-ambas se abrasaron y entraron al apartamento.

Después de una hora en la que ya estaba allí Pansy, Hermione estaba casi lista para poner un pie en el altar a las 11 de la mañana y después de que pasara la hora y media de misa se irían a la fiesta ya preparada con anticipación por Armand y su familia.

Ambas la observaron una vez mas mientras Hermione daba otra vuelta en sí misma y hacia que los pliegues del vestido volaran a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lagrimas-como hubiera querido haberme casado como tú lo haces, Hermione; llegar al altar y tener una boda como la tuya…pero sé que para los padres de Ronald eso es algo que jamás permitirían, menos por lo que yo fui para él y lo que casi llegue a ser hace años…

-Ellos te quieren, han entendido que tu amas a mi hermano y el a ti…saben que no los pueden separar y que ustedes están bien juntos…

-Lo sé…

Hermione observo a ambas chicas vestidas de celeste azul y sonrió-bueno chicas…son las 9:30 de la mañana, desearía un momento sola antes de la boda para prepararme para lo que viene que será por el resto de mi vida…

Ambas la miraron y observaron un deje de tristeza en el perfil de su amiga, Pansy volteo a Ginny y después a Hermione-Herm… ¿qué paso ayer con Draco? ¿Porque no fuiste a tu despedida de soltera? ¿Te hizo algo?

-Me dijo…que…me fuera con él…

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron ambas.

-Si, me dijo que me fuera con él, que huyéramos y ambos nos fuéramos juntos y que no me casara con Armand…

-Y tu… ¿porque no te fuiste con él?

-No quiero arruinar la alegría de Armand, que a pesar de todo sé muy bien que yo también seré feliz con él.

-Y Dime…si Draco estuviera libre y te dijera nuevamente que te fueras con el… ¿lo harías?

-…Si...Lo haría…

Ambas se miraron y con una última mirada a la novia, salieron de allí.

x-x-x-x

Draco respiro profundo y se giro a todos lados, observo la puerta que daba al pasillo, la única a su alrededor…la puerta por la cual Hermione se había ido unas pocas horas atrás, su rostro se lleno de una sonrisa vacía ante el recuerdo y después se despojo de su camina habitual para colocarse una camisa de seda negra que le habían dejado recibir para de una forma irónica, morir mejor…cuando se la quito observo las marcas de una antigua herida en su pecho, paso uno de sus finos dedos sobre ella y sintió un palpitar además de que esa parte de su cuerpo siempre estuvo fría, desde el momento en que Hermione puso sus dedos en esta, esta parecía otra parte más de su cuerpo.

Quito la mano de ella para no recordar a su castaña y se puso la camisa encima, se arreglo despacio el cuello de esta y después de sentirse listo observo afuera, un guardia estaba allí-listo, Malfoy?

-…-asintió desganado y se acerco a la puerta que se abría ante él, salió de allí y camino detrás del guardia a través de distintos pasillo por los cuales no recordaba haber transitado mucho.

Ambos se deslizaron, Draco mas silencioso que el guardia hasta la otra punta de Azkaban, el guardia se volteo a él con una sonrisa feliz mientras este solamente le hacia una mueca en un intento de regresar la sonrisa y finalmente le ignoro y entro a la sala que se extendía frente a él.

Allí habían diez sillas, lejos la una de la otra, pero todas en orden…solamente contó de ellas estaban ocupadas así que Draco tomo asiento en la sexta.

-Estarás aquí hasta que te toque tu turno, serás el sexto…pero no te preocupes, morirás igual que los otros…ahora solamente espera tu turno.

Draco tomo asiento como el guardia le había dicho, y con una mirada rápida a toda la estancia un brillo pícaro inundo sus ojos y lentamente una sonrisa afloro en su rostro.

x-x-x-x

Por quinta vez en cinco minutos Hermione observo su silueta dibujarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación, se observo allí y recordó que de cuando pequeña ella siempre quiso casarse vestida de blanco.

-Pero nunca con la melancolía que siento ahora-susurro, y era verdad, ella siempre quiso casarse vestida de blanco, en la capilla que tanto amaba desde niña, pero todo había dado vuelta contra ella y ahora no se casara ni con el hombre que amaba ni con la alegría que esperaba hacerlo…

Observo su apartamento y recordó las veces que ella y Armand habían pasado las noches allí y también las escasas veces que ella paso con Draco en la celda de Azkaban.

Su novio superaba con creces todas las veces que le hizo el amor, pero Draco con unas pocas le hizo sentir algo que jamás sintió con su novio, y ella entendió que le amaba, no por el hecho de que la hiciera disfrutar más, sino que por la conexión que ellos tenían sabían entenderse solamente con un simple roce, una caricia…eso era todo lo que se necesitaba.

Paso una de sus manos por su espalda y trato de evocar aquella ínfima caricia que recibió un día del Slytherin, una caricia llena de emociones y que jamás pensó recibir de él, pero no pudo más que lastimarse al darse cuenta que le amaba mucho y que sabia no podía vivir sin él.

Tomo la larga cola de su vestido y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, observo el reloj y vio la hora, las 11:05, para ese momento Draco ya estaría muerto en Azkaban, y ella perdida en las redes de su prometido, porque aunque sabía que no sería feliz no podría dejarle plantado.

Volvió a observarse en el espejo y detrás en el marco de la puerta observo una silueta observándola, se asusto levemente al no reconocer la elegante figura parada allí, por el porte aristócrata no era ninguno de sus amigos, ni su novio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione ya estaba levantada con varita en mano hacia la figura ahora frente a ella, pero nada de lo que hubiera podido pasar en ese momento la hubiera preparado para ver a un elegante Draco Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta con un pequeño corte arriba de su ceja que no parecía opacar en absolutamente nada la sonrisa nítida y perfecta que mostraba su rostro.

-¿Draco…?

El aire abandono los pulmones de Hermione al decir el nombre del hombre frente a ella el cual al ser nombrado sonrió más abiertamente enseñando unos pulcros dientes en la sonrisa ladeada. Al ver la sonrisa en el los pulmones de Hermione volvieron a tomar el aire perdido demasiado rápido y ella sin esperar más observo toda la figura: desde sus zapatos negros que relucían como nuevos, los pantalones largos con una tela confeccionados con tela finísima, la camisa de seda negra que tenia sueltos los botones al más estilo Malfoy dejando ver la cicatriz, la marcada y fina mandíbula que delineaba el perfecto rostro blanquecino, sus resplandecientes dientes blancos, los marcados pómulos, las mechas rubias que caían en su rostro revueltas cubriendo aquello que Hermione mas amaba de él, sus ojos, plateados, brillantes, como metal fundido, que tenían una chispa en ellos.

-Te dije que nos iríamos juntos…

-…Juntos…

-…Tu y yo…juntos…solo si tu quieres…

Hermione soltó la varita ya hace bastante tiempo olvidada en su mano y como Draco había elevado su mano y se la tendía para que ella la tomara si decidía irse con él.

-Me voy contigo…-susurro.

Draco alejo la mano tan rápido como la había puesto haciendo que Hermione retrocediera el paso dado y la observo-si te vas conmigo…seria para siempre-aclaro con voz ronca, volvió a tender la mano y espero a que ella decidiera.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-…Si, jamás regresaras…ya nunca volverías a ver ni a tus papas, amigos o a nadie que te rodea como Hermione Granger, a partir de este día no serás nunca mas Hermione, y llevaras una vida en la que tendrás que huir conmigo y que no tendríamos un lugar indefinido.

Ambos se miraron otro momento y Hermione sin vacilarlo camino el paso antes retrocedido-ya te dije que me iré contigo…-repitió.

-¿Estas…?

-Lo estoy, no deseo quedarme…

Dio otro paso más y le tomo la mano.

-Irte conmigo significaría dejar de ser quien eres, desaparecer para los demás y dejarlo todo aquí…

-…Por ti…iría al mismo infierno…

Draco observo a Hermione ahora más serio que antes pero siempre feliz, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo, pero antes desaparecer susurro-no te preocupes…yo soy el infierno, amor, así que no tendrás que ir hasta el por mí, aquí mismo estoy…-y volvió a sonreír.

x-x-x-x

_-Hace ya diez días que el mortífago Draco Malfoy huyo de la fatídica suerte que le esperaba cuando un día antes del escape había sido sentenciado al beso del dementor, minutos antes de que fuera sometido huyo del recinto sin compañía alguna, golpeando alrededor de unos 20 guardias, de los cuales simplemente aturdió a 8 con magia y el resto según comentarios al más estilo muggle, el mortífago fue sentenciado por los múltiples delitos que cometió en su carrera de mortífago. Los esfuerzos por encontrar al mortífago crecen mas y mas junto también con los que buscan a la renombrada abogada de asuntos mágicos, Hermione Granger, quien minutos antes de casarse con su novio de años Armand Lavaire y también días antes de comenzar la a fiscalizar el juicio contra Bellatrix Lestrange desapareció en su recinto; se cree que la desaparición de ambas personas no es solamente una pura coincidencia, al contrario se dice que Malfoy rapto a Granger._

_-Los armamentos de búsqueda crecen cada vez mas y mas, la esperanza aun no se pierde pero a mas de 20 días de búsqueda de la desaparición de ambas personas ya no creen posible que la abogada siga con vida, si la desaparición es realmente un secuestro se dice que para este momento la conocida y astuta abogada no está con vida…_

-_Para este momento los armamentos de búsqueda creen que es imposible encontrar con vida a la prometida del millonario y dueño de uno del buffet más poderoso de todo el reino mágico Armand Lavaire, se maneja la hipótesis de que el mortífago huyo, se dirigió a donde la Srita. Granger y la secuestro para después darle fin a la vida de esta tras el fracaso que presento en la corte el día anterior a la desaparición, eso ya hace más de un mes y una semana…_

_-Tres meses y aun nada, los amigos y prometido de la abogada aun esperan que se encuentre con vida, los esfuerzos son inhumanos pero aun no hay señales de nada y la esperanza muere poco a poco._

_-Hoy a seis meses de una búsqueda sin fin se retira el último escuadrón de búsqueda de la abogada y el mortífago, después de seis largos meses el prometido de la desaparecida ha retirado cada uno de los escuadrones que había mandado en la búsqueda._

_En declaración el prometido dijo que "lamentaba que después de seis meses no hubiera encontrado nada, ya para este momento había perdido la esperanza alguna del hallazgo, mucho menos del cuerpo de esta si la abogada estaba fallecida", ante esto uno de los amigos, el famosísimo Harry Potter le contesto que "si de verdad la hubiera amado como decía hacerlo no retiraría aun los escuadrones"._

_La voz del niño que vivió ha perdido su fuerza y a partir del día de hoy oficialmente se declara a Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Malfoy muertos y olvidados de la sociedad mágica…_

* * *

_Bueno chicas, lo prometido es deuda, perdon por la gran espera..._

_Han sido meses desde la ultima publicacion y de verdad ya no queria dar la cara a lo que faltaba por la verguanza de haber abandonado el fic hace tanto tiempo, la verdad es que no lo abandone, simplemente habia dejdo esto inconcluso y tenia que terminarlo en algun momento._

_Espero que sea el final que esperaban, hace casi un año lo subi en una web, las lectoras estuvieron feliz con el, ademas debo agregar que a pesar de que Draco debia morir porque era lo mas obvio no pude matarle, espero que el jamas muera y pues este siempre en sus mentes, porque que seria el mundo sin su cinismo, su arrogancia, su egolatria? Piensenlo un poco y se daran cuenta que cuando el esa todo es divertido, molesto e incluso me atreveria a decir que mejor. _

_Gracias por haberme leido, por haber venido hasta aca y espero que en un futuro muy cercano puedan encontrar a su Draco, y sabeis que? Si ya tiene a alguien pues a todo chico le gustaria ser como el xD_

_Las amo mucho, y de verdad muchs gracias._

_f. adi bella_

_PD: Un par de comments no le molestan a nadie, mucho menos a mi =D_


End file.
